Gangsters en Londres
by Ertal77
Summary: Londres, 1930. Los hermanos Holmes dominan el mundo criminal de Londres. El sargento John Watson, de Scotland Yard, está dispuesto a acabar con su reinado de terror. Traducción de mi fic "Gangsters in London", escrito originalmente en inglés.
1. Chapter 1

Entré en el Departamento de Crimen Organizado de New Scotland Yard exactamente a las nueve en punto de la mañana. El Inspector Lestrade ya estaba colgando en la pared las fotografías de los sucesos de la noche anterior. Cuando acabó, colocó chinchetas de colores en el mapa de Londres, y después se apartó a contemplar el resultado: el enorme mapa de Londres estaba salpicado de pequeños puntos de colores y rodeado de fotografías en blanco y negro de diferentes atrocidades. Cada color representaba un tipo de crimen diferente: el negro era incendio premeditado, el azul robo a mano armada, el verde apuestas ilegales, el rosa prostitución, y el gris correspondía a otros crímenes. Pero las tres chinchetas que Lestrade acababa de colocar eran rojas: asesinato. Me acerqué a la pared para observar las fotos, uniéndome a mi pequeño grupo de colegas, y di gracias a Dios por el hecho de que las fotografías no mostraran el color rojo. Ya había visto demasiado rojo últimamente.

Lestrade se aclaró la garganta y todos nos sentamos en nuestras incómodas sillas de madera, o nos quedamos de pie donde no molestáramos, apoyados en las mesas o en la pared.

—Buenos días, muchachos. Como podéis ver, hemos tenido una noche movidita: tres asesinatos en diferentes partes de la ciudad. Este de aquí— dijo señalando el punto rojo en la zona de Whitechapel— parece de los típicos, así que los compañeros de la comisaría de Whitechapel se encargarán. Los otros dos, sin embargo...— señaló las horribles fotografías—, tienen toda la pinta de ser de los hermanos Holmes.

Un gruñido generalizado se extendió por la sala. Dos crímenes más para el ya grueso expediente. El expediente interminable, por lo visto.

—Este de Regent Street era un guardia de seguridad en un edificio de oficinas. Alguien registró el lugar a conciencia, pero no han encontrado que falte nada. Watson y Smith, vosotros dos iréis allí hoy; quizás con luz de día vean qué es lo que han robado, o al menos quizá os puedan decir qué creen que buscaban los asesinos.

Asentí, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Qué podían estar buscando esos gángsters en una oficina elegante? Eso era nuevo.

—El otro asesinato es más delicado— suspiró Lestrade, señalando el punto rojo sobre Pimlico—. Han disparado a una pareja en su casa. El hombre era un banquero, y ambos venían de familias antiguas y adineradas, así que la prensa va a pegársenos como moscas hasta que detengamos a alguien. Les despertaron, les ataron y suponemos que les interrogaron antes de dispararles. Los criados oyeron los tiros y corrieron al dormitorio principal, pero por supuesto los asesinos ya se habían marchado. Donovan y James, vosotros iréis allí, intentad encontrar alguna pista. Frank se os unirá más tarde; necesitamos fotos con luz de día.

—¿Y cuándo será ese "más tarde"?— preguntó Sally Donovan, con voz burlona.

Suspiré y traté de no mirarla. Sally era la única mujer en el Cuerpo con el rango de sargento, así que pensaba que tenía que ser dura y sarcástica todo el tiempo para ser respetada y que nadie la tratara como a una frágil damisela. Como si alguien fuera a pensar eso de ella.

—"Más tarde", Donovan, será cuando Frank se despierte, desayune, y decida venir al trabajo. Ha estado despierto toda la noche sacando estas fotos y revelándolas, y gracias a él cada mañana tenemos esta ayuda visual frente a nosotros. Así que, por favor, sé amable con él cuando aparezca en tu escena del crimen, ¿de acuerdo? Y eso va para todos, chicos.

Todos asentimos; a nadie le gustaba mucho el fotógrafo. Frank era un buen tipo, pero muy callado y, además, no era uno de los nuestros. Todos teníamos un ligero sentimiento de intrusión cuando él venía a hacer fotos de las escenas de crímenes. Pero, nos gustase o no, le necesitábamos: ¿dónde íbamos a encontrar a otro fotógrafo con tanto estómago? No estaba fotografiando flores o bodas, precisamente...

Después de eso, todos empezamos a sacar nuestro material y a prepararnos para marcharnos. Solo Lestrade y Muffin se iban a quedar en el Departamento ese día. El Inspector se me acercó mientras me terminaba el café y Smith me esperaba en la puerta. Lestrade le dijo a mi compañero que me esperase fuera, y me indicó que me sentara.

—John... Sé que esperabas que te asignara el doble asesinato de Pimlico.

Me encogí de hombros, pero era verdad. La delicadeza no era el punto fuerte de Donovan.

—Prefiero que lleves el caso de Regent Street porque es menos estresante, y nosotros dos tenemos hoy el turno de noche.

—Ya, lo sé. ¿Esperas que esta noche haya más movimiento, entonces?— pregunté.

Asintió, preocupado. Miró en torno nuestro: el resto del equipo se había marchado, así que estábamos solos en la oficina.

—Y hay más. Creo que tenemos un topo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Aquí? ¡No, eso es imposible!— exclamé.

—Eso es lo que pensé al principio... Pero John, nuestras últimas operaciones han sido un desastre, y todos nuestros agentes infiltrados han sido descubiertos y asesinados. ¿Y cómo, me pregunto yo?

Tragué saliva, sintiéndome nervioso de repente. Esa gente me cubría la espalda. Tenía que confiar en ellos, ¿de qué otra manera podía seguir haciendo mi trabajo?

—Mantén los ojos abiertos, John...

* * *

El día fue tranquilo, de hecho. Smith y yo hablamos con los propietarios de varias de las oficinas del edificio donde el guardia de seguridad había sido asesinado. Todos ellos confirmaron que no tenían ni idea de qué objetivo perseguía el asesino. La oficina que habían registrado pertenecía a un abogado, especializado en testamentos y divorcios. El abogado dijo exactamente lo mismo que sus vecinos, aunque no le acabé de creer.

A la hora de la cena, todos los agentes se fueron a casa, y solo Lestrade y yo permanecimos en la oficina. Fuimos a buscar unas hamburguesas al café de al esquina, y luego el Inspector se echó en el sofá, cerca de las ventanas, y en menos de dos minutos los ronquidos resonaban suavemente por la habitación. Yo me senté frente a mi mesa a hacer el crucigrama del diario de esa mañana. Lo acabé demasiado rápido: ¡tenía un doctorado en crucigramas después de todos esos turnos de noche! Observé a mi compañero con envidia, pero tenía que permanecer despierto seis horas más, así que me levanté y volví de nuevo a la cafetera del vestíbulo. Me senté con mi vaso de cartón junto a Molly, la recepcionista: siempre estaba disponible para un rato de charla. Llevaba un tiempo pensando en pedirle una cita, pero en el último momento siempre me echaba para atrás. Llevábamos hablando y riendo una hora o más, con la única interrupción de un par de llamadas, cuando el teléfono sonó otra vez. Seguí hablando en voz baja con los otros dos oficiales que se nos habían unido, pero la forma exagerada en la que Molly abría los ojos llamó mi atención. Tomó nota de los detalles, tan rápido que su mano volaba sobre la libreta, aseguró a su interlocutor que un oficial estaría ahí tan rápido como fuera posible, y colgó el teléfono mirándome.

—John, es para ti.

Corrí al Departamento a despertar a Lestrade. Se puso los zapatos y se apresuró a seguirme. Molly nos dio el papel con la dirección y el nombre de la persona que había llamado.

—Dice que hay un hombre dentro de su casa: parece que han conseguido pasar a pesar de los perros y de la alarma.

Asentimos; no era un robo corriente, entonces. Definitivamente para nuestro departamento. Nos dirigimos hacia la puerta principal, y Lestrade tenía ya las llaves del coche en la mano, cuando Molly nos gritó:

—¡Mirad el nombre del denunciante!

Lo hice mientras corría, y maldije en voz alta.

—La esposa del exalcalde—le dije a Lestrade.

—¡Mierda! Primero el banquero, ¿y ahora el exalcalde de Londres? Esto se nos está escapando de las manos, John. ¡Corre!

Nos llevó menos de cinco minutos llegar al lugar, una bonita casa adosada en Belgravia. Había dos mujeres sentadas en el escalón del porche frontal, pero se levantaron tan pronto como nos vieron salir corriendo del coche. Reconocí a una de las mujeres por las páginas de sociedad de los periódicos: una mujer alta, con el pelo color ceniza, de unos cincuenta años, con la cara ahora manchada de lágrimas.

—¡Ese hombre está en la bodega!—nos gritó—. Nos dijo que saliéramos de la casa si queríamos vivir; le he dicho que ya había llamado a la policía, pero se ha reído...

—¿Hay alguien más en la casa?— le preguntó Lestrade.

—No, mi marido está de viaje de negocios, y hoy es el día libre del servicio; solo una de las doncellas estaba en casa— dijo, señalando a la mujer que la acompañaba.

Asentí, y Lestrade y yo abrimos la puerta principal y entramos en la casa tan silenciosamente como pudimos. Las luces estaban apagadas, pero entraba suficiente luz por las ventanas. Estábamos en un amplio vestíbulo, con dos arcos, a la derecha y a la izquierda, que conducían a la sala de estar y al comedor. Una elegante escalera llevaba al piso de arriba. Nos miramos, nos hicimos un gesto con la cabeza, y nos fuimos cada uno por un arco. Yo tomé el del comedor. Ni un alma. Quité el seguro de mi revólver y crucé la puerta que llevaba a la cocina. Aquí la oscuridad era mayor, porque la persiana estaba bajada. Me acerqué a la ventana para levantar la persiana solo un poquito; no quería alertar al intruso encendiendo las luces, pero tampoco quería alertarle golpeándome contra una sartén.

—Si estuviera en tu lugar...

La voz profunda y suave llegaba de apenas unos centímetros detrás de mi oreja. Me detuve en seco, maldiciendo en voz baja. El intruso se inclinó hacia delante, acercándose todavía más; tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento en mi cuello, en el lóbulo de mi oreja. No pude evitar un escalofrío.

—Si estuviera en tu lugar— repitió la voz—, bajaría a la bodega, echaría un vistazo a la trampilla que he dejado abierta, y entonces saldría corriendo tan rápido como pudiera. De hecho, tienes exactamente cinco minutos para hacerlo.

Noté un movimiento a mi espalda, y me giré rápidamente, a tiempo para ver como el intruso salía por una de las ventanas del comedor. Le apunté, sujetando el revólver con firmeza. Sus ojos azul metálico brillaron en su cara en sombras, y juraría que me estaba sonriendo.

—El tiempo vuela, sargento... — dijo.

Y, en un instante, su silueta había desaparecido. Encendí la luz de la cocina y corrí a la puerta de la bodega. Un corto tramo de escaleras conducía a una amplia y húmeda habitación con pilas de cajas de vino y algunas herramientas de jardinería, tiradas por el suelo por alguien que obviamente había pasado por allí con prisas. Había una puerta pequeña en uno de los muros; tuve que agacharme para poder echar un vistazo a la sala de techo bajo que se abría al otro lado de esa puerta, y lo que vi me dejó con la boca abierta: era un pequeño almacén, y lo que contenía... eran docenas de metralletas, munición, y algunas cajas pequeñas que parecían contener granadas de mano.

Corrí hacia arriba de nuevo, llamando a gritos a Lestrade. Cuando llegué al vestíbulo, él bajaba del primer piso, alarmado. Le agarré de una manga y seguí corriendo, arrastrándole hacia la puerta principal.

—¡Por favor, señoras, aléjense de la casa! ¡Tan rápido como puedan!

—¿Qué pasa, John? — preguntó Lestrade, asombrado.

Yo no estaba completamente seguro, pero me imaginaba lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Las mujeres, Lestrade y yo tuvimos el tiempo justo de alejarnos unos cien metros calle arriba cuando el infierno se desencadenó a nuestras espaldas: una pequeña explosión, seguida por otra explosión mucho mayor.

—El intruso ha colocado un explosivo— grité en la dirección general de Lestrade, tratando de hacerme oír por encima del espantoso ruido del fuego y del eco de la explosión—. En la bodega, dentro de un almacén, había una buena cantidad de armas y de granadas: eso ha sido la segunda explosión, la más fuerte.

Los cuatro nos quedamos mirando los restos de la casa, que no eran muy abundantes, en realidad. Lestrade se volvió a mirarme, todavía en shock, los perros ladraron a su casa en llamas, la doncella hacía todo lo posible para tranquilizar a su señora, y la dama seguía afirmando a voz en grito que no podía ser verdad, que su marido era un caballero respetable, un alcalde de Londres, y su pobre casa, su precioso y caro mobiliario, todo destrozado, todo perdido...

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Lestrade convocó al Holmes más joven a Scotland Yard. Le hizo esperar en la sala de interrogatorios durante media hora antes de hacer su aparición; el procedimiento habitual. Sherlock Holmes estaba reclinado hacia atrás en la silla, con sus largas piernas sobre la mesa, fumando lánguidamente y enviando anillos de humo hacia el techo. Ni siquiera miró hacia la puerta cuando se abrió. Lestrade se sentó en su silla, dejó el informe sobre la mesa y trató de meterse en el campo visual del hombre. Sherlock Holmes continuó observando el techo y las figuras de humo en el aire.

Lestrade se aclaró la garganta y empezó sin más preámbulos.

—Esta vez le hemos pillado, Holmes... El sargento Watson le vio ayer en la casa del alcalde, _dentro_ de la casa, apenas un momento antes de que explotara.

El hombre finalmente miró a Lestrade, solo un momento, y volvió a su agradable actividad de hacer anillos de humo. Torció la boca en una sonrisita.

—Watson, ¿eh?— dijo, con una voz baja y profunda que resonó en la pequeña y casi vacía habitación.

Lestrade se mordió el labio. Estaba esperando la amenaza, claro, pero lamentaba haber puesto una espada de Damocles también sobre la cabeza de John Watson. Al menos John estaba soltero y no tenía hijos, y sus padres vivían lejos de Londres, en un pequeño pueblo junto al mar. La única persona a la que podían amenazar para mantener cerrada la boca de John era una hermana, y a John mismo, por supuesto. Se ocuparía de que desde ese momento John no estuviera solo bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—¿Puede decirme qué estaba haciendo anoche en esa casa, Holmes? ¿Alguna razón, aparte de la obvia, colocar explosivos?

—No recuerdo haber estado en esa casa, Inspector...— respondió Holmes, todavía mirando hacia el techo—. De hecho, creo que estuve jugando a las cartas hasta muy, muy tarde... las cuatro de la mañana, creo. Sí, eso es. Estuve jugando a las cartas en mi club hasta las cuatro con... vamos a ver... Bill Morris, Washington Comb y Tommy Wallace.

Lestrade podía sentir la rabia ascendiendo desde su estómago e invadiendo su cabeza.

—¿Tiene que dejar tan claro que se lo está inventando a medida que habla, en serio?— preguntó el Inspector, tratando de no levantar la voz—. ¿A quién cree que va a creer el jurado, a un puñado de delincuentes, o a un honesto sargento de Scotland Yard?

Sherlock Holmes echó la colilla en el cenicero y miró a los ojos a Lestrade. El Inspector tragó saliva; la mirada de ese hombre era difícil de aguantar. Esos fríos ojos azules parecían atravesarle y clavarle a la silla. Cuando Holmes al fin habló, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

—¿Acaso su honorable sargento me vio a plena luz? Apuesto a que no encendió las luces, si estaba persiguiendo a un criminal, y anoche la luna era creciente, apenas en la primera fase, así que no podía entrar mucha luz desde la calle... De hecho, ¿me vio realmente?, eso es lo que el jurado se preguntará. ¿Qué vio en realidad? Una sombra, una silueta... Eso no es suficiente para inculpar a alguien. Pero, por supuesto, era la casa de un alcalde, así que la policía necesita una cabeza de turco... ¿Quién cree que el jurado pensará que se está inventando los hechos? ¿Su sargento, que en realidad no pudo ver casi nada, o yo?

Una rabia fría se había instalado completamente en la mente de Lestrade para entonces. Desde luego. Eran los hermanos Holmes, con los que se estaban enfrentando. Nunca dejaban pistas, nunca: siempre salían limpios de los juicios. Había pensado que esa vez, con un testigo, podía ser diferente. Una sonrisa torcida apareció de nuevo en el rostro del gangster, mientras su mirada bajaba de los ojos de Lestrade hacia el resto de su cuerpo y después subía de nuevo.

—No le pagan demasiado, veo... Toda su ropa tiene, como mínimo, un año, y su esposa no le quiere lo suficiente como para mantenerla en buen estado. Y claro, no se puede permitir una doncella que le planche las camisas... Una pena.

El Inspector se sintió violento, y todavía más cuando Sherlock Holmes se inclinó sobre la mesa, tan cerca que sus manos casi se tocaban y sus cabezas estaban solo a veinte centímetros una de la otra. Lestrade sintió el impulso de echarse hacia atrás, pero a la vez se sentía incapaz de moverse, con esos ojos fríos clavados como agujas en los suyos. Cuando el gangster habló de nuevo, su voz sonó como un ronroneo, disolviendo la ira del policía y transformándola en confusión y en una extraña tirantez en el estómago.

—Me pregunto qué aspecto tendría con un traje caro y elegante... Una camisa de seda, azul claro, le sentaría genial con esa piel morena... Y una corbata italiana, por supuesto... Sí, le estoy imaginando y ¡oh, Dios! estaría increíble, tendría un aspecto... delicioso.

Lestrade notó como le temblaban las manos. Tragó saliva y, haciendo un esfuerzo considerable, apartó sus ojos de los de Holmes y miró de nuevo hacia sus papeles, intentando mantener el temblor de sus manos bajo control jugando con una estilográfica.

—¿Está intentando sobornarme, Holmes?— dijo Lestrade, enarcando una ceja, en lo que esperaba fuera interpretado como un gesto de que no estaba impresionado en lo más mínimo.

Holmes se reclinó hacia atrás en su silla de nuevo y encendió otro cigarrillo. El Inspector se alegró de recuperar su espacio vital.

—Oh, nunca se me ocurriría ofrecerle dinero, Inspector— dijo el gangster con voz casual—, pero todos los hombres tienen su precio, ¿no cree? Algo que necesitan, algo que quieren. A veces ignoran qué es, y se contentan pensando que no necesitan nada, pero por supuesto se equivocan. Solo necesitan que se les enseñe lo que realmente desean en su sueño más oscuro, y en un momento lo dejarían todo para conseguirlo; incluso matarían si fuera necesario.

Sherlock Holmes le observaba de nuevo con un rostro indescifrable, envuelto en humo, y Lestrade miró, fascinado, como el hombre echaba la cabeza hacia atrás para exhalar, y siguió los movimientos de su largo y pálido cuello. El Inspector negó con la cabeza, tragó saliva y dijo:

—Puede irse, Holmes. Estaremos en contacto.

Holmes se echó a reír.

—Desde luego que sí.


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando Lestrade estaba interrogando a Holmes, yo estaba al fin durmiendo. Por la noche no había echado ni una cabezada, tomando declaración a las dos mujeres primero, y luego tratando de localizar al exalcalde y rellenando una montaña de papeleo. Así que, cuando terminó mi turno, me fui a casa y caí rendido en la cama, demasiado cansado hasta para quitarme la ropa. Cuando me desperté, el sol estaba alto en el cielo, y me sentí perezoso y contento de tener un día entero libre ante mí.

Me duché y bajé al café de debajo de mi casa. Pedí un café con leche, salchichas, huevos y tomates fritos, y estiré las piernas bajo la mesa, preparándome para pasar un rato con el periódico del día y un buen desayuno-comida.

Y ahí estaba, en la página tres: un artículo sobre su último juicio. La foto del hermano pequeño de los Holmes estaba sobre el texto, sonriendo delante de la puerta del Juzgado, con un traje negro elegantísimo y un sombrero oscuro. El blanco y negro de la fotografía no permitía apreciar sus brillantes ojos azules, pero esos rasgos tan llamativos eran inconfundibles. No pude evitar pasar el dedo índice sobre su alto y prominente pómulo. Se veía tan presumido y seguro de sí mismo, todo elegancia y riqueza e ingenio. Suspiré. No suelo ser pesimista, pero reconocí que iba a ser casi imposible vencer a los hermanos Holmes.

La puerta del café se abrió y se volvió a cerrar, y de repente una figura se cernía sobre mi mesa. Levanté la vista del diario, sorprendido, y me quedé mirando con la boca abierta al hombre que se estaba sentando frente a mí. Él miró hacia mi periódico, y se rió al ver su propio rostro en la página que yo estaba leyendo. Cerré el diario, sintiéndome avergonzado sin motivo.

—Espero que no le importe que me siente a su mesa— me dijo, y era la misma voz profunda que la noche anterior me había hablado al oído.

—Puesto que ya se ha sentado, es un poco tarde para pedir permiso.

La camarera me sirvió el desayuno. Holmes pidió un café sin apartar la mirada de mí ni un segundo. Yo le miré, para no ser menos. Era la primera vez que estábamos cara a cara; la noche anterior solo pude vislumbrarle. Era alto y delgado, una figura elegante y llena de gracia en su carísima chaqueta de cintura alta, con botonadura hasta arriba, y pantalones ajustados. Se quitó la fedora (una Borsalino gris oscuro, observé con envidia) y se pasó una mano por los rizos negros. Sus dedos eran largos y pálidos, con uñas de manicura, y todo en él hablaba de dinero y autosuficiencia. Su rostro tenía unos rasgos prominentes y estaba demasiado pálido. Me dedicó una sonrisa torcida y sus ojos brillaron con calidez, aunque parecían verdes en vez de azul claro a la luz del día. Volví mi atención a mi comida, sintiéndome desarrapado y poco elegante comparado con él. La camarera llegó con su café, y le dio unas gracias apenas audibles. Encendió un cigarrillo y se quedó mirándome mientras comía. Tras solo dos bocados, me rendí.

—Vale, de acuerdo— le dije—. ¿A qué debo el placer de esta visita, señor Holmes?

Su sonrisa se volvió más amplia, como una sonrisa de verdad, en vez de su usual mueca afectada. Bajó la mirada hacia sus manos, que sostenían la taza de café.

—No hemos sido presentados debidamente, sargento— me dijo. Me ofreció la mano derecha y me volvió a mirar a los ojos—. Mi nombre es Sherlock Holmes.

Me quedé mirando su mano, y luego de nuevo su cara. ¿Se estaba burlando de mí? Con mi mejor expresión de desconfianza en el rostro, le estreché la mano.

—Sí, lo sé. John Watson, a su servicio.

—Doctor John Watson. También Capitán John Watson, del Quinto Batallón de Fusileros de Northumberland de su Majestad, héroe de guerra. Y finalmente Sargento John Watson, del Departamento de Crimen Organizado de Scotland Yard.

Hice una mueca involuntaria cuando mencionó mi rango en la guerra. En la Guerra, me auto-corregí.

—Es usted un hombre complejo, John... ¿Puedo llamarle John? ¿Quién es, en realidad, cuando piensa en usted mismo, cuando está solo con sus pensamientos? ¿Es usted el médico, el soldado o el policía?

Por su tono, parecía estarse divirtiendo, y yo me sentí en parte irritado, y en parte violento. Era obvio que me había investigado. Bueno, ¿por qué no? Tenía que conocer al enemigo. Yo también le había investigado un poco. Pero permanecí callado, no quería darle más información. Había venido a amenazarme, de eso estaba seguro. _Acabemos con esto_, pensé. _Suelta tu amenaza y lárgate, capullo arrogante._ Pero él dio un sorbo a su café y preguntó:

—¿Dónde le hirieron, en qué batalla?

—En Cambrai—. El nombre se me escapó de los labios casi sin darme cuenta.

—Gracias, mi informe no lo decía. He notado que a veces cojea un poco, pero no siempre... así que no le hirieron en la pierna.

Respiré profundamente.

—¿Ha estado siguiéndome?— pregunté, furioso—. ¿Tengo que preocuparme?

Enarcó las cejas, como si estuviera sorprendido de verdad.

—¿Qué...? ¡No, no! ¡No tengo a nadie detrás de usted, no tiene que preocuparse por eso! Solo era que tenía... curiosidad.

—Curiosidad— repetí—. Me pregunto por qué.

Pero la verdad es que me quitaba un peso de encima saber que no había un asesino siguiendo mis pasos. Bueno, si es que podía fiarme de la palabra de Holmes.

—¿Por qué?—. Sus ojos brillaron de excitación—. Ya se lo he dicho, John... Es usted complejo e interesante, hay montones de cosas que me gustaría saber sobre usted.

Miré en torno a mí y le señalé con la cabeza el local donde estábamos y mi plato casi vacío.

—Soy un hombre sencillo, señor Holmes, con gustos sencillos, como puede ver. Nada que merezca su curiosidad.

Me metí en la boca el último trozo de salchicha y me levanté. Él hizo lo mismo.

—Lo siento, señor Holmes, pero ahora me tengo que ir. Eeeeeeeemm... Ha sido un placer.

Me puse la chaqueta, evitando mirarle, y busqué la cartera para pagar mi desayuno y su café.

—Sherlock.

Su voz me llegaba desde solo unos centímetros de mi oído, como la noche pasada, y su aliento me hacía cosquillas en el cuello. Me giré para mirarle de frente. No se echó hacia atrás, se quedó dentro de mi espacio personal. Mi corazón se aceleró.

—¿Perdone?— conseguí decir, con un hilo de voz.

—Llámeme Sherlock, no señor Holmes, por favor.

Se quedó ahí mirándome durante lo que parecieron siglos, con una expresión seria e indescifrable, hasta que finalmente se giró, se puso su caro sombrero y se marchó del café, dando largas zancadas.

* * *

El día siguiente en el trabajo fue una pesadilla; ¡gracias a dios que no tenía también el turno de noche! Lestrade me explicó que el resultado del interrogatorio no había sido muy positivo, y que Sherlock Holmes presentaría testigos. No era una sorpresa. Lo que me sorprendía, sin embargo, eran dos cosas: la primera, que el gangster me hubiera venido a ver al café justo después de su interrogatorio, pero que no me hubiera amenazado. Y la segunda: ¿por qué? ¿Por qué querría ese criminal que la policía supiera de las posesiones ilegales del exalcalde? Eso me mantuvo ocupado todo ese día en la oficina, tratar de encontrar las conexiones entre el exalcalde y la red criminal de los Holmes.

Volví a casa cruzando el parque, como siempre. Era un lugar tranquilo y agradable a esas horas, sin niños gritando ni ladridos de perros. La oscuridad hacía que pareciera casi como un bosque de cuento de hadas. Suspiré. Eran ya las nueve y media, el café estaría cerrado. Traté de recordar, con poco éxito, si quedaba algo comestible en mi cocina.

Pero no estaba tan distraído como para no notar la silueta oscura sentada en el banco delante del pequeño estanque. Ese era _mi_ banco, en el que yo solía sentarme algunas noches de camino a casa. Así que era verdad, me estaba siguiendo él mismo. Me senté a su lado.

—No parece sorprendido.

—No lo estoy— respondí—. De hecho, me alegro de verle.

Se volvió hacia mí, abriendo mucho los ojos.

—¿En serio?

—Quería preguntarle algo.

Se volvió de nuevo hacia el estanque, con el rostro cubierto por las sombras y el borde de su fedora.

—De acuerdo, dispare. Pero a cambio, me permitirá hacerle también una pregunta.

—¿Qué demonios quiere preguntarme? No le voy a explicar nada acerca de nuestras operaciones.

—Una pregunta personal.

Enarqué una ceja ante esa respuesta. Pero necesitaba saber, así que asentí. Él no me estaba mirando, pero le hice la pregunta igualmente.

—¿Por qué quería que la policía supiera lo que había escondido en esa bodega? ¿El alcalde trabajaba con usted y su hermano?

Encendió un cigarrillo; yo no podía separar los ojos de sus largos y elegantes dedos mientras lo hacía. Inhaló ahuecando sus mejillas, y después exhaló el humo con una pequeña sacudida de su nuez de Adán. Se volvió a mirarme, y aparté la mirada, sintiéndome un poco avergonzado. Me había pillado observándole demasiado tiempo. Quizá le envidiaba esos movimientos suaves y llenos de gracia, y la evidente riqueza de su aspecto.

—No trabajaba con nosotros, tenía su propio negocio. Pero estaba empezando a interferir. Ahora no puede volver a Londres. De hecho, puede considerarse afortunado de haber perdido solo su casa.

—Tenemos a su esposa bajo custodia, pero no creemos que pueda decirnos nada útil... Supongo que mañana la dejaremos marchar. Esperamos que vaya a reunirse con su marido, y en ese momento le podremos pillar.

—Mmmmm... O podrían buscarle en la casa que tiene en Escocia. En un pequeño pueblo a pocos kilómetros de Glasgow.

Le volví a mirar, a su perfil en sombras y a la punta de su cigarrillo, un punto de luz que danzaba enfrente de él cuando hablaba y gesticulaba con la mano.

—¿Está seguro? ¿Cómo sabe que no se ha marchado ya del país?

—Confíe en mí acerca de esto, John.

—Está bien, enviaré un mensaje a Scotland Yard en cuanto llegue a casa. Gracias.

Sonrió.

—Y creo que ahora es mi turno de preguntar. ¿Por qué se unió a la policía después de la Guerra? Usted es un médico, lo normal es que hubiera abierto un consultorio privado, o que hubiera pedido trabajo en un hospital.

La pregunta me pilló desprevenido. Pero me había advertido de que iba a ser una pregunta personal, así que tenía que contestar, aunque no me gustase que me recordaran esa época.

—Ya había visto demasiada sangre en el campo de batalla— contesté a regañadientes—. No quería ver más.

—Pero se unió a la policía. No quería salvar vidas ensuciándose las manos de sangre, pero tampoco es que se alejara mucho de esa sangre... ¿Qué es, entonces? ¿Un complejo de héroe? ¿Tiene la necesidad física de ayudar a la gente?

Se inclinó hacia mí, acercándose. Me sentí como la primera noche que había oído su voz: podía vislumbrar su cara en las sombras, pero su voz y el calor de su cuerpo me llegaban desde solo unos centímetros, invadiendo mi intimidad, demasiado cerca, y no pude evitar un escalofrío. Me moví hacia el otro extremo del banco, tratando de recuperar algo de espacio. Soltó un gruñido de frustración y se reclinó en el respaldo, mirándome desde una distancia confortable. La luz de una farola ahora le iluminaba parcialmente. Podía ver sus ojos, escudriñándome, buscando... ¿buscando qué?

—No se trata de ayudar, ahora lo veo...—. _¿Lo ve? ¿Cómo?,_ me pregunté—. Se trata del peligro: ¡necesita el peligro! Mírese ahora mismo, aquí sentado con un famoso criminal en una oscura esquina de un parque desierto, de noche, y está completamente tranquilo. Estoy seguro de que no cojearía ahora mismo, ¿verdad? No tiene que contestar, lo sé. Y al fin veo también dónde le hirieron.

—Ah, ¿así que ahora también puede ver debajo de mi ropa?— me burlé.

Su mirada me hizo dejar de reír. Sus ojos se deslizaron por mi cuerpo y se detuvieron en mi boca. Me di cuenta de que yo también había estado mirando su boca, desde que la luz de la farola me había permitido verla. Bajé la mirada y me aclaré la garganta, sintiéndome atrapado.

—Se ha rascado el hombro cuatro veces en los cinco minutos que llevamos aquí sentados, así que ahí lo tiene. ¿Supongo que no le gustaría enseñarme la herida?

—¡Por supuesto que no!—gruñí.

Bajó la mano hasta el dobladillo de sus pantalones y levantó un poco la tela de su pernera izquierda, mostrando un trozo de piel pálida sobre su tobillo.

—¡Le enseñaré la mía!—exclamó—. Mire aquí, encima del tobillo. Se me clavó un fragmento de metralla de una mina.

Observé una pequeña cicatriz redondeada: había sido una herida profunda en su momento.

—¿Pisó una mina? ¡Tiene suerte de estar vivo!

Negó con la cabeza, muy serio, y sonrió con tristeza.

—No fui yo. Fue mi criado quien la pisó. Llevaba con mi familia desde antes de nacer yo. Y, en un instante... ya no estaba. Desapareció. Solo quedaron trocitos de carne y de hueso. Yo estaba a su lado, y de repente salí volando quince metros, completamente cubierto de sangre. Su sangre.

Miró hacia el estanque, perdido en ese horrible recuerdo, y encendió otro cigarrillo.

—Lo siento. ¿Entonces estuvo en la Guerra?

—No. Mi padre nos llevó a Suiza en cuanto empezó. Mi hermano volvió después de un par de años, porque vio buenas oportunidades para hacer negocios, dinero, poder; ya sabe, ese tipo de cosas que obsesionan a algunos hombres. Yo solo volví a Londres cuando la Guerra casi había acabado. Mi hermano me necesitaba, y la verdad es que yo no tenía nada que hacer en Suiza.

Se volvió de nuevo a mirarme, con su expresión velada por el humo.

—¿Cree que soy un cobarde? Porque no lo soy. No fue mi decisión, todavía era muy joven y mi padre decidió por mí. Él no creía en muertes inútiles...—. Se calló de golpe y maldijo entre dientes—. Lo lamento, no quería ofenderle.

Seguramente hice una mueca al oírle, pero de todas formas asentí. Yo me había convertido en un experto en muertes inútiles, hombres que eran casi niños muriendo porque un oficial pensaba que era una buena idea cruzar un puente bien defendido. Sangre por todas partes, sangre... No dije nada, pero sabía que la expresión de mi rostro hablaba por mí.

—Está de acuerdo conmigo— dijo, y asentí de nuevo.

—Hice un amigo alemán cuando estaba allí—. Sonreí al recordarle—. Un desertor. Avanzó con nosotros algunos cientos de kilómetros; como prisionero, desde luego. Y entonces le dejé escapar: quería llegar a Italia y empezar una nueva vida. Era listo, divertido, un buen tipo, y hablaba un inglés bastante decente. Después de conocerle, me empecé a preguntar a cuántos tipos agradables habría matado durante esos años.

Nos quedamos en silencio, sentados allí mirando el estanque, hasta que él acabó de fumar su cigarrillo y lo tiró, suspirando.

—Creo que es hora de que se vaya usted a casa. El hombre que le sigue se está empezando a poner nervioso.

Abrí bien los ojos y revisé las sombras alrededor del estanque.

—No se preocupe, es uno de los hombres de Lestrade. Está allí, detrás de aquel árbol, ¿lo ve ahora?

Le saludamos con la mano y nos reímos como críos. El policía asomó la cabeza, sorprendido, y nos saludó también. Nos levantamos del banco y me alisé la ropa.

—Hasta pronto, John.

—Ya nos veremos, Holmes.

—Sherlock.

—Sherlock— repetí, sintiendo como mis mejillas se volvían cálidas y se sonrojaban.

Se dio la vuelta y nos marchamos en direcciones opuestas.

* * *

Siguió otro día horrible para el Departamento. La operación en la que estábamos trabajando en ese momento era una redada en un club de boxeo ilegal. Llevábamos meses preparándola, teníamos los nombres, la dirección y un montón de datos económicos, y habíamos estado esperando pacientemente hasta tener una fecha y una hora. Nuestro agente infiltrado al fin las obtuvo, y esa tarde teníamos que entrar en un almacén cerca del río y pillar a los organizadores y a los clientes que pagaban las peleas. Pero cuando llegamos allí... nada. Nada de nada. El almacén estaba completamente vacío, sin ningún rastro de gradas para el público o un ring de boxeo. El lugar había sido vaciado y limpiado a conciencia. Los treinta policías bajamos nuestras armas y lanzamos maldiciones, mirando a nuestro alrededor sin podérnoslo creer.

Lestrade estaba a cargo de la operación, y tenía un aspecto miserable; especialmente tras la bronca del Inspector Jefe. Esa tarde todos estábamos de mal humor, Donovan y su compañero, James, tuvieron una discusión bastante ruidosa, y yo me las arreglé para insultar al maldito fotógrafo. Me disculpé, pero se marchó mascullando que esa noche no creía que le necesitaran más. Lestrade envió a casa a todo el mundo, excepto a Smith y a mí, que teníamos el turno de noche. Trató de darnos un discurso de ánimo, pero fracasó, y los chicos se marcharon de la oficina de un humor de mil demonios. El Inspector le pidió a Smith que fuera al café a pedir algo para cenar para nosotros dos, y me indicó que me sentara. Suspiré y me senté enfrente de él. _¿Y ahora qué?_

—Antes no he tenido tiempo de hablar contigo— me dijo—. La policía de Glasgow ha llamado esta tarde, han atrapado al alcalde.

—¡Vaya, al fin buenas noticias!— exclamé con alivio. ¡Gracias a Dios, algo que acababa bien! Era lo que necesitábamos.

—Sí, su esposa no ha tenido tiempo de avisarle: el hombre estaba entre rejas antes de que la soltáramos. Tu soplo ha sido decisivo, porque no sabíamos nada de esa casa. Está a nombre de un familiar lejano, de hecho. Pero ahora llegamos a la parte que no me gusta, John. El agente que te sigue dice que la fuente del soplo es Sherlock Holmes.

Asentí, tratando de mantener una expresión neutra.

—Y, justo después de eso, una operación que llevamos meses planeando con mucho cuidado, y que resulta que tiene que ver con uno de los negocios de Holmes, se va a la porra...

—¡Eh, espera! ¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Yo no le he dicho ni una palabra sobre nuestras operaciones!

Lestrade estrelló el puño sobre mi mesa.

—¡John, estamos hablando de los malditos hermanos Holmes! ¿De verdad esperabas que Sherlock Holmes te ofreciera algún tipo de información sin que fuera a cambio de algo?

—Solo me hizo preguntas personales, cosas sobre la guerra.

El Inspector abrió mucho los ojos.

—Eso es todavía peor—. Se sentó frente a mí, y parecía de verdad preocupado—. John, John, ese hombre no es agradable, no es amistoso. Está tratando de manipularte. Quizá esta vez no te ha pedido nada y, a cambio, te ha ofrecido información útil porque podía sacarle provecho él también. Por lo que sabemos ahora, el alcalde estaba vendiendo ametralladoras y no quería compartir los beneficios con los Holmes. Así que era beneficioso para ellos y para nosotros que el alcalde acabara en la cárcel. Pero no creas ni por un momento que Holmes está siendo amable solo por eso. Volverá, y tratará de acercarse más a ti, y luego un poco más, y antes de que te des cuenta estarás comiendo de su mano.

Me sentí ultrajado y bastante furioso.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Crees que soy el tipo de policía que acepta sobornos?

Se mordió el labio inferior, pensativo y... ¿un poco incómodo? Oh, Dios, ¿qué era lo que realmente quería decirme?

—No— me dijo finalmente—. No eres ese tipo de persona. Pero puede ofrecerte otras cosas, o solo ganar tu confianza y después usarte. Le he visto hacerlo antes.

Suspiró, visiblemente cansado, y se levantó, agarrando su impermeable.

—Solo... ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? Ten mucho, mucho cuidado. No le des ninguna información personal más.

—Ya sabe todo lo que podría atraer su curiosidad— le contesté con una sonrisa triste—. No hay nada más, no soy tan interesante. Así que, la verdad, no creo que nunca le vuelva a ver.


	3. Chapter 3

Smith se puso cómodo para una buena siesta en el sofá y yo traté de acabar un poco de papeleo pendiente. Pero estaba cansado y un poco soñoliento, así que al cabo de poco rato me rendí y guardé los informes. Cogí el archivador que estaba debajo del todo, y miré alrededor para comprobar si realmente estaba solo: solo vi a mi compañero que, gracias a Dios, dormía en silencio, no como el Inspector Lestrade con sus horribles ronquidos. Coloqué el grueso archivador sobre la mesa y lo abrí, buscando. Ahí estaba, con su sonrisita sarcástica congelada en sus atractivos rasgos, mirándome con sorna desde el papel. Eché un vistazo a los otros recortes de periódicos, y había un montón de ellos: Sherlock Holmes declarando enfrente de un jurado, Sherlock Holmes en las páginas de sociedad, atendiendo fiestas, haciendo de anfitrión de conciertos privados, sonriendo enfrente de Scotland Yard. Releí algunos de los cargos, deslizando la mirada por las páginas: incendio premeditado, asesinato, robo con intimidación, secuestro, venta de sustancias ilegales, negocios de apuestas ilegales... Resoplé, contrariado.

Lestrade tenía razón. Por supuesto que tenía razón. Un hombre como Sherlock Holmes no podía tener el más mínimo interés en mí. Yo no encajaba en esa vida tan excitante de fiestas y riesgo, y nadie tan interesante como Sherlock Holmes se había sentido jamás atraído por mí. Acaricié su rostro en las fotografías. Entonces, ¿era atracción lo que sentía hacia ese hombre? Podría ser, sí, no había ninguna necesidad de negarlo. No tenía que confesarlo ante nadie, así que podía ser completamente honesto conmigo mismo. Toqué sus labios de papel, su orgullosa sonrisa, con la punta de mi dedo índice, y suspiré por el anhelo de otra cosa que jamás sucedería. Entonces me aclaré la garganta y dije en voz alta:

—Sherlock Holmes, has estado jugando conmigo. Puedes dejar de tomarme el pelo, se acabó el juego. Voy a cazarte y a meterte entre rejas, lo juro.

Me sentí un poco cansado y triste. El día había sido largo, y todavía tenía que mantenerme despierto y alerta cuatro horas más, hasta que pudiera despertar a Smith y echarme un sueñecito. Acabé gravitando hacia el vestíbulo, donde Molly y los otros policías del turno de noche estaban pasando el rato. Molly estaba callada y de mal humor; por lo visto, aquel día tan desastroso le había salpicado también a ella. Pero los demás estaban contando chistes e historias picantes, y pronto los cuatro estábamos riendo, de buen humor. El teléfono sonó un par de veces, con quejas sobre riñas domésticas, pero la tercera vez era alguien que había oído ruidos en la casa de su vecino, y dicho vecino estaba en el hospital. La una de la madrugada no era una hora en la que un familiar acostumbrara a ir a buscar un pijama limpio o a revisar que la casa estuviera en orden. Jonathan, que estaba de guardia en el Departamento de Robos, suspiró audiblemente, molesto.

—...Y por supuesto tenía que pasar justo la noche en que mi compañero está enfermo en casa, claro— se quejó.

—Voy contigo— le dije—. Con el día que hemos tenido, dudo mucho que esta noche haya ninguna llamada para mi departamento. ¡Apuesto a que todos los gángsters de Londres están celebrándolo y brindando con champagne en nuestro honor!

—¿En serio? ¡Pues sería fantástico, gracias!

Le dejé instrucciones a Molly para despertar a Smith si surgía algo; yo intentaría volver a la comisaría lo antes posible, y el papeleo sería cosa de Jonathan, no mía.

Fuimos en coche. La casa estaba en Shoreditch, justo donde empezaba la parte fea de la ciudad. Llegamos en menos de diez minutos; por suerte avanzar por las calles de noche era rápido y fácil. La casa era un adosado victoriano que había visto tiempos mejores. La puerta principal parecía firmemente cerrada, sin signos de haber sido forzada. Había una puerta de servicio en el sótano, de todas formas, y esa sí se abrió cuando la empujamos. Entramos en la casa y nos detuvimos un momento a escuchar. Silencio. Sacamos las pistolas y nos separamos para recorrer la casa. No había nadie en el sótano, y de hecho todas las pequeñas habitaciones en torno a la cocina parecían abandonadas. Subimos por las escaleras: Jonathan se quedó en la planta baja y yo subí al primer piso.

Oí pasos tan pronto puse el pie en el dormitorio principal. Noté que había cajones abiertos, y algunos papeles esparcidos sobre una mesita. Le quité el seguro a mi pistola y seguí el sonido de los pasos. Todas las habitaciones de ese piso estaban conectadas entre sí, girando alrededor de la escalera, sin ningún pasillo entre ellas, así que era difícil saber en qué habitación estaba el ladrón. La siguiente sala era un pequeño y polvoriento despacho, atestado de muebles, lleno de armarios abiertos con su contenido esparcido por el suelo. ¡Así que ahí era donde había oído al ladrón! Seguramente buscaba una caja de caudales oculta. Yo no creía que esa casa contuviera nada de valor, pero quién sabe, quizás tenían joyas o reliquias familiares. ¿Pero dónde estaba el ladrón? Asomé la cabeza a la siguiente habitación: otro dormitorio, claramente en desuso, con el colchón enrollado encima de la cama. Miré con más atención, y entonces vi que la ventana estaba ligeramente abierta. ¡Ahí! Corrí a la ventana y la abrí, asomando primero la pistola, apuntando en la posible dirección del ladrón, y solo entonces saqué la cabeza. Incluso sin la luz de las farolas pude ver al hombre descendiendo por la tubería. ¡Estaba a solo dos metros del suelo! Antes de que yo pudiera dar la alarma, el ladrón levantó la cabeza y me miró con una expresión de sorpresa en la cara. ¡Sherlock Holmes!

¡Le tenía! ¡Al fin, en una escena del crimen, y a mi alcance! Me miró, y de repente saltó y salió corriendo antes de que pudiera atraparle. Me descolgué por la tubería y empecé a correr tras él. Le seguí a través de dos patios de casuchas; entró por una puerta y salió por otro callejón. Saltó una valla, y yo le seguí, sin quedarme atrás. De hecho, a pesar de que sus piernas eran más largas, podía sentir que iba ganándole terreno. Al otro lado de la valla, un sucio patio rodeaba otro edificio ruinoso. Dudé un momento: no veía a Sherlock por ninguna parte. Entonces noté un movimiento con el rabillo del ojo, y ahí estaba él, escondido detrás de unos barriles y empezando a correr otra vez. Cogí carrerilla y salté sobre él, atrapándole al fin.

Aterricé sobre sus piernas, y me deslicé hacia arriba hasta estar sentado sobre sus caderas. Se retorció para escapar, pero me dejé caer sobre él con todo mi peso y atrapé sus muñecas, inmovilizándole. Sentí que una oleada de adrenalina recorría mi cuerpo, y antes de que pudiera pensar en qué estaba haciendo, mis labios estaban sobre los suyos. Le besé con fiereza, con los labios abiertos buscando su boca, mordisqueando su labio inferior y, tras un instante de parálisis por la sorpresa, él me devolvió el beso con la misma hambre. Abrió la boca y su lengua alcanzó la mía, y mis manos soltaron sus muñecas y fueron a recorrer su pelo. Sentía su cuerpo cálido debajo de mí, y deseé que no hubiera tantas capas de ropa entre nosotros. Era obvio que él pensaba lo mismo, porque sus manos, al fin libres, recorrían mi pecho y mis brazos, como si no pudiera decidir dónde tocar, y acabaron desabrochando los botones de mi chaqueta. Me separé de su boca; necesitaba ver su cara, o no podría creerme lo que estaba pasando. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, verde oscuro esta vez, sus marcados pómulos arrebolados por la carrera y el aliento entrecortado. Le acaricié la mejilla, y luego mis dedos fueron a sus labios, tan bellamente dibujados, y que ahora estaban rojos y calientes por mis besos. Atrapó uno de mis dedos con su lengua, y observé, hipnotizado, como lo lamía y se lo metía en la boca, chupándolo. Recuperé mi dedo y tomé su barbilla, moviéndola hacia un lado, para poder alcanzar su cuello. Le besé y le chupé, le lamí y le mordisqueé, y al final le mordí bastante fuerte en el punto donde su cuello y su hombro se unían. Gimió, y sentí mi miembro dolorosamente duro dentro del pantalón.

Me incorporé para dejarle un poco de espacio, y seguí desabotonándome la chaqueta y la camisa, acabando lo que él había empezado. Sus manos fueron a su propia chaqueta. Tenía un montón de botones pequeñísimos, según la moda, y acabó haciendo una mueca de fastidio. Le ayudé cuando acabé con la mía, ansioso por ver su piel, por tocar su cuerpo desnudo. Tras un minuto empecé a reírme de lo ridículo de la situación. Él se rió, también, y se olvidó de su maldita camisa, todavía a medio abotonar, prefiriendo colocar sus manos dentro de mi ropa abierta. Levantó la cabeza para besarme el pecho, e intentó cambiar nuestras posiciones. Una bombillita roja de alarma se me encendió en el cerebro, y le empujé de nuevo hacia el suelo con los muslos, presionando con firmeza. Enarcó una ceja, pero dejó de forcejear, y se contentó con acariciar mis costados y lamer mis pezones. Eso pareció enviar un disparo de placer directamente a mi entrepierna. Seguí su ejemplo, dejando vagar mis manos bajo su ropa, por su pecho, y besando de nuevo su boca y su cuello. Podría haberme pasado horas haciendo eso, pero de repente él empezó a tirar de mi bragueta, gruñendo. Intentaba meter una mano sin desabrocharme los pantalones, cosa que era bastante incómoda, así que le ayudé a desabotonarlos. Sacó mi miembro, y jadeé cuando empezó a tocarlo, primero con dedos firmes, y enseguida con toda la mano agarrándolo y bombeando. Toqué su erección por encima de la ropa, y me respondió con un gemido, estrujando mi culo con la otra mano. Le bajé la cremallera rápidamente y saqué su miembro al aire de la noche, contento de devolverle el trato que le estaba dispensando a mi erección. Seguimos besándonos y acariciándonos, y empezaba a sentirme borracho de tantas sensaciones, pero demasiado feliz como para quejarme. Entonces Sherlock tomó mi mano y la bajó, colocándola debajo de su miembro y de sus pelotas, y yo abrí mucho los ojos cuando me di cuenta de lo que quería. Le miré directamente a los ojos.

—Sherlock... ¿estás seguro?

Asintió, con los ojos brillantes y la boca roja y magullada por mis besos. Aparté mi peso de encima de él solo por un momento, y tiré de sus pantalones y su ropa interior, sacándola y echándola a un lado, recolocándome de nuevo sobre él, entre sus piernas abiertas. Metí de nuevo un dedo dentro de aquella boca maravillosa, y le dejé chuparlo hasta que estuvo empapado, chorreando saliva, y entonces le besé otra vez y puse la punta del dedo en su entrada. La acaricié con movimientos circulares primero, y después de un momento metí la primera falange, con bastante facilidad. Profundicé el beso, copiando con mi lengua los movimientos de mi dedo, yendo más adentro, moviéndome en círculos, sacándolo y volviendo a entrar. Sherlock se abrazó a mi cuello con ambos brazos, dejándose ir, tratando de relajarse, con los ojos cerrados. Saqué el dedo y me escupí en la mano, cubriendo dos dedos con toda la saliva que pude conseguir. Antes de tratar de meterle esos dos dedos, escupí en mi otra mano y empecé a acariciar su miembro otra vez. Ahora podía verle relajado de verdad, gimiendo cerca de mi oído y respirando entrecortadamente contra mi cuello. Y ahí fueron mis dos dedos, no tan fácil esta vez, pero lo hice tan lenta y suavemente como pude, y tras unos minutos se deslizaban dentro de él, tijereteando y moviéndose al ritmo de mi movimiento de bombeo en su polla. Ahora estaba gimiendo bastante fuerte, y en esa postura yo no podía besar su boca, así que susurré suavemente en su oído:

—Ssssssshhh... ¡Por favor, Sherlock, recuerda donde estamos, por amor de Dios! ¡No hagas ruido!

Se mordió el brazo como respuesta, amordazando sus gemidos. Yo notaba su agujero más abierto, y mis dos dedos ahora entraban sin mucha fricción, aunque ya estaban completamente secos. ¿Podía intentarlo? Mi erección goteaba, ansiando entrar en acción. La de Sherlock también goteaba, y por el nivel de sus gruñidos era evidente que estaba cerca del orgasmo.

—Sherlock... —susurré de nuevo—. Podemos parar aquí si quieres, está bien.

Abrió los ojos, y pareció... ¿disgustado?, ¿traicionado?

—Pero yo quiero, John... ¡Por favor!

Dios mío, su expresión en aquel momento... Me moría por estar dentro de él. Y esa desesperación en su rostro... No había ni rastro del orgulloso y presumido gangster, pero conservaba toda la gracia y la belleza de sus rasgos. Besé sus labios, empujándole hasta que su cabeza tocaba el suelo de nuevo. Tomé mi miembro y escupí en él, acariciándolo hasta que estuvo bien cubierto de fluidos. Puse el glande contra su entrada y le miré de nuevo: sus ojos estaban fijos en mis movimientos, con la boca ligeramente abierta. Tomé su erección y le acaricié con suavidad, pasando el pulgar por la abertura de la punta, mientras me introducía con la otra mano. Los dos observamos lo que yo hacía, hipnotizados. Empujé de nuevo, y de nuevo en vano.

—No va a entrar— suspiró, desilusionado.

Yo estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo. ¡Mierda! Si tuviéramos algo oleoso para usar... Pero estábamos en un patio frío y oscuro, y el suelo bajo el abrigo de Sherlock seguramente estaba duro y húmedo, y el hecho de que él no se quejara me decía lo ansioso que estaba por que esto pasase. Traté de tranquilizarle.

—Entrará, ten paciencia, ¿de acuerdo? Haré que entre, y será bueno, muy bueno. Y, si no lo conseguimos... pues no importa. Yo estoy casi listo solo mirándote, podemos hacer otras cosas. Lo que estábamos haciendo antes estaba realmente bien para mí...

Se mordió el labio, se estremeció y me dijo:

—Pero yo quiero hacer esto. Prueba otra vez.

_Ansioso y desesperado_, pensé, gimiendo. Repetí las mismas acciones de antes: me escupí en la mano, cubrí mi erección de saliva, y eché un poco de saliva también en el orificio de Sherlock; y todo ello mientras seguía jugando ligeramente con su miembro, manteniéndolo duro pero lejos del orgasmo. Cuando empujé esta vez logré introducir el glande. Jadeé, increíblemente excitado. Sherlock se puso un poco tenso, pero bajé la cabeza para besarle y pareció relajarse un poco. Me retiré un poco y volví a empujar dentro con suavidad.

—¡No pares ahora, sigue moviéndote!— dijo, apretando los dientes—. ¡Es peor cuando no te mueves!

Hice lo que me decía, moviéndome lentamente hacia fuera y hacia dentro, hacia dentro y hacia fuera, pero todavía con solo el glande dentro de su cuerpo. La fricción me estaba torturando, era tan placentera, pero no me atrevía a meterla del todo. Empujé un poquito más dentro, y ambos gemimos a la vez. Me escupí en la mano y añadí más fluidos al punto en el que su cuerpo se tragaba al mío. Entonces ayudé a Sherlock a colocar sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y empujé, y ahora estaba ya casi dentro del todo. Puso los brazos alrededor de mi cuello de nuevo, y amortiguó sus sollozos y quejidos mordiéndome el hombro. Mantuve un ritmo lento, porque no quería herirle, pero estaba tan cerca, y deseaba estar enterrado en lo más profundo de Sherlock cuando me corriera. Con sus piernas en alto era más fácil, y mi miembro parecía encajar a la perfección, empujando y emergiendo con movimientos fluidos, más hondo, más hondo cada vez, y madre mía, era tan perfecto...

Sherlock tembló y de repente exclamó:

—John, por favor... ¡No puedo soportarlo más, por favor, córrete ya!

No es que necesitase mucho estímulo: se la metí a empellones cortos y rápidos, y de repente sentí una oleada de placer recorriéndome, hasta que perdí el control y mi mente se quedó en blanco unos segundos. Traté de no gritar, mordiéndome los labios, pero creo que mis gruñidos eran bastante audibles de todas formas. Los movimientos de mi mano sobre el miembro de Sherlock se habían vuelto erráticos, así que en cuanto recuperé ligeramente el control de nuevo, le agarré con firmeza y le bombeé, besándole en el hombro y en el cuello (los únicos pedazos de su piel que podía alcanzar, ya que seguía agarrado con fuerza de mi cuello). Pronto empezó a temblar, y sus caderas y sus piernas se movieron con espasmos, y entonces se tensó y me mordió en el hombro, fuerte, clavando los dientes en mi carne mientras se corría. Le acaricié hasta que su cuerpo se relajó entre mis brazos. Solo entonces saqué mi fláccido falo de su interior y retiré sus brazos de mi cuello, abrazándole y tratando de besar sus labios. Me sorprendió encontrar su rostro lleno de lágrimas y sus ojos todavía cerrados con fuerza. ¡Oh, dios mío! ¡Le había hecho daño de verdad! Le besé con suavidad, acariciando sus mejillas, secando sus lágrimas. Él tomó mi mano y se la puso sobre la cadera, suspirando, haciendo el beso más profundo.

Y justo entonces sentí algo frío y metálico en torno a mi muñeca, haciendo que la bombillita roja en mi cabeza se encendiera de nuevo. Abrí los ojos justo a tiempo de ver la mirada de Sherlock de nuevo plenamente alerta, con toda la niebla de la pasión esfumada por completo, y moviéndose de nuevo con la gracia y precisión de siempre. Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta de qué demonios estaba haciendo, me había esposado a una tubería, una tubería que estaba ahí mismo, al alcance de Sherlock, pero que yo no había advertido hasta entonces, tan distraído estaba. Forcejeé, tratando de volver a inmovilizar a mi amante, pero todo era en vano. Había cambiado de postura mientras yo le abrazaba y limpiaba sus lágrimas, el muy bastardo, y su cuerpo ya no estaba debajo del mío.

Sonrió, presumiendo de nuevo, mientras se levantaba y se volvía a poner los pantalones.

—Lo siento, cariño, pero todavía no me ha llegado el momento de ir a la cárcel.

Terminó de abrocharse, riéndose a pocos centímetros de mi alcance. Maldije en voz alta.

—¡No pensarás en serio dejarme aquí, esposado a una maldita tubería!

—No tengo otra opción, créeme... —. Empezó a trepar la valla de nuevo. Me alegré de ver que cojeaba un poco, pero consiguió trepar al otro lado igualmente—. Por cierto, John...

Le respondí con un gruñido.

—Si fuera tú, me subiría los pantalones antes de usar el silbato...

Y desapareció tras la valla. Suspiré, me subí los pantalones y saqué el silbato reglamentario de mi bolsillo. El silbido resonó en todo el vecindario, así que Jonathan estaría ahí en un momento. _Si al menos fuera capaz de abrocharme el pantalón y el cinturón con una sola mano_, suspiré, avergonzado.


	4. Chapter 4

El día siguiente salí de mi piso tan poco como pude. Ya había amanecido cuando al fin acabé de rellenar el informe sobre los acontecimientos de aquella noche, y me libré por un pelo de cruzarme con los colegas que llegaban a la oficina para el turno de día y de aguantar sus bromas. Lo de que iban a hacer bromas estaba claro, pero yo no necesitaba ser testigo, gracias. Así que dormí hasta pasado el mediodía, me duché y bajé al café a comprar algo para comer y el diario. De vuelta a las confortables sombras de mi sala de estar, me bebí un té y mordisqueé el bocadillo de salchicha y cebolla, y finalmente abrí el periódico con un suspiro, tratando de evitar el rostro que no podía quitarme de la cabeza, pero buscándolo igualmente. Me sorprendió encontrar en la página tres un artículo sobre la operación fallida del club ilegal de boxeo. ¡Parecía que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo! Leí el artículo, aunque no había nada nuevo. El reportero se burlaba de Scotland Yard, por supuesto, y sugería que Lestrade era tan inútil que ni siquiera podía resolver el caso del topo en su Departamento. Madre mía. Si los ánimos eran un horror anoche, no quería ni imaginarme cómo estarían hoy.

Seguí pasando páginas hasta que lo encontré. En las páginas de sociedad, de nuevo. Una fiesta de boda en la mansión de Lord Wart. Increíblemente elegante en su esmoquin, con un cigarrillo en la mano, inmortalizado mientras se inclinaba para hablar con alguien, ajeno a la cámara. Tan diferente a mi imagen mental de él: sudado, con las mejillas rojas, los ojos oscurecidos por la lujuria, sus piernas desnudas alrededor de mi cintura... Jadeé. Saqué las tijeras y recorté su foto del periódico. Miré bien el recorte, intentando reconciliar a ese hombre elegante y seguro de sí mismo con el de la noche pasada. Mi otra mano seguía masajeando mi entrepierna, casi sin darme cuenta.

—¡Al diablo con todo!— exclamé en voz alta, rindiéndome.

Volví a la cama con el recorte en la mano, lo coloqué en mi mesita de noche, apoyado contra el despertador. Me tumbé de lado, mirando su figura en blanco y negro, y casi sentí su boca húmeda contra la mía. Me masturbé furiosamente, cerrando los ojos al final y dejando que mi mente me trajera de nuevo todas las imágenes y sensaciones de la noche pasada: podía sentir el cabello de Sherlock acariciando mi mejilla, la tierna piel de su cuello en mis labios, su olor envolviéndome, invadiéndome, el increíble calor y la maravilla de estar dentro de él, poseyendo su cuerpo... Me corrí con un grito ahogado: _¡Mío!_. Y mientras mi mente bajaba de nuevo a la Tierra, sintiéndome más calmado y relajado, recordé su risa al despedirse de mí, y me pregunté cómo podía siquiera soñar con que él fuera mío. Vi el recorte de periódico con el rabillo del ojo y lo tomé de nuevo.

Mi padre era un médico acomodado, no era rico pero era respetado y se ganaba bien la vida, sobre todo antes de la guerra; pero mi familia nunca había sido invitada a ese tipo de fiestas elegantes. No podía imaginarme ahí, no: Sherlock y yo veníamos de ambientes muy diferentes. Pero la otra noche, sentados en la oscuridad, en el parque, sentí a Sherlock realmente cerca, como una presencia cálida y tranquilizadora a mi lado. Me hubiera gustado repetir aquello. Entonces un pensamiento horrible hizo que el corazón me diera un salto en el pecho: ¿y si todo aquello había sido solo una maquinación suya? Quizá la noche anterior solo había querido distraerme para poder escapar, como hizo al final... _No te vendas tan barato, John Watson_, me burlé de mi mismo. Sherlock no necesitaba ir tan lejos solo para distraerme. Pero...

Siempre un _pero_. Estaban las palabras de Lestrade, por ejemplo. Me había advertido de que Sherlock intentaría ganárseme, ¿y luego qué? ¿Manejarme a su antojo? Parecía absurdo, pero la forma en la que me había dejado allí, solo y esposado en aquel patio... Sabía que debería estar furioso, pero no podía conjurar mi ira y hacer que permaneciera allí más de unos pocos minutos, y el más leve recuerdo de la noche pasada hacía que la ira se esfumase y se convirtiese en asombro, en anhelo. Me levanté con un suspiro. Me pasé el resto de la tarde limpiando el piso y paseando por el parque (ni rastro de cierto gangster elegante, solo el hombre de Lestrade a una distancia razonable: yo había empezado a saludarle con la mano de vez en cuando). De regreso a casa, me tomé una tortilla para cenar y leí un par de capítulos de una novela hasta medianoche. No estaba de humor para ir al pub esa noche, ni para ver a nadie. Me fui a la cama con las palabras de Lestrade danzando en mi cabeza. ¿Qué había querido decirme?

Soñé que trabajaba como camarero en una fiesta fabulosa en una gran mansión. Mi mirada seguía a Sherlock a todas partes. Él parecía no darse cuenta de mi presencia, pero en un momento dado le pillé sonriendo en mi dirección, y cuando me di la vuelta me di cuenta de que no había nadie más, me estaba sonriendo a mí. Me sonrojé y traté de ocultarme entre la gente, ofreciendo mi bandeja de cócteles con una sonrisa nerviosa. Cuando estaba volviendo al mueble bar a rellenar la bandeja, me tiraron del brazo con violencia; la bandeja salió volando y yo perdí pie y casi me caí encima de Sherlock, que me empujó contra la pared de detrás del bar y me morreó a conciencia hasta dejarme sin aliento. Noté una sensación cálida y deliciosa en el vientre, pero cuando al fin abrí los ojos vi a la dama que me había contratado, lanzándome dagas con la mirada desde lejos, y pensé: ¡_Oh, no, estoy perdido, acabo de perder el trabajo! _mientras me agarraba más fuerte a los hombros de Sherlock. Me desperté sintiéndome confuso, pero sonriendo como un idiota. El sol ya estaba alto en el cielo, así que salté de la cama y detuve el despertador antes de que sonara.

Me duché y me afeité, con la mirada clavada en la marca que me había dejado ese loco con fedora. Un pequeño pero profundo mordisco en mi hombro derecho, de un violeta intenso, que casi hacía juego con la cicatriz de bala de mi otro hombro. Suspiré, y lo cubrí con la camisa.

Cuando llegué al Yard, me di cuenta de que estaba silbando y acariciando el chupetón por encima de la ropa.

Una salva de aplausos me recibió cuando entré en el Departamento. Noté como mis mejillas se calentaban y enrojecían, y conseguí contestar a mis colegas con una sonrisa forzada y un gesto con el sombrero. Lestrade les llamó al orden, y todos nos sentamos, aún riendo.

Smith me palmeó la espalda, sentándose a mi lado y exclamando:

—¡Eres mi héroe, tío! ¿Así que Holmes te deja esposado en un jodido patio trasero y tú aprovechas para hacerte una paja mientras te vienen a liberar? ¡A eso se le llama aprovechar el tiempo, colega!

Más risas generales. Deseé que la tierra se abriera y se me tragara en aquel preciso instante. _Sabía_ que iba a pasar, lo sabía desde el momento en que Jonathan llegó a rescatarme la otra noche y rompió a reír cuando me vio con el cinturón suelto y los pantalones desabrochados. Porque no, no fui capaz de arreglarlo. Sabía que se lo iba a contar a todo el mundo en el Yard, y había tratado de relajarme y de aceptarlo, pero era tan embarazoso igualmente...

Lestrade hizo silencio de nuevo, y me miró con el ceño fruncido. Era el único al que no parecía divertir mi desliz. Bueno, podría soportar una bronca, era lo mínimo que merecía, en realidad.

La mañana pasó entre papeleo y entrevistas a testigos: la noche anterior había sido tranquila, pero teníamos muchos casos en marcha. A la hora de comer le llevé un café a Molly al vestíbulo. Un tipo de Homicidios se rió en cuanto me vio, haciendo un gesto obsceno, imitando una paja. Le enseñé el dedo y le di la espalda a propósito. Molly se ruborizó ligeramente y tomó su café.

—Gracias, John, eres siempre muy amable. No les hagas caso a esos tipos, se están portando como críos. Ya sabes que pronto encontrarán otra cosa que les haga gracia, solo hay que tener paciencia.

—Sí, lo sé...— suspiré, acodándome en su mostrador con mi café.

Era una chica agradable, pero evitaba mirarme a los ojos. Bien. Imaginé que no quería ciertas imágenes en su mente. Suspiré de nuevo. Le dio un sorbo a su café y, mirando hacia su regazo, intentó cambiar de tema.

—Supongo que tratar con Sherlock Holmes siempre es una experiencia, no te sientas mal porque escapase. ¡Es tan listo y está tan lleno de recursos!

—No te imaginas cuántos...— murmuré mirándome los zapatos. Pero de repente una alarma sonó en mi mente—. Espera... ¿Conoces a Sherlock Holmes? En persona, quiero decir.

Se sonrojó furiosamente, con unas manchas rosas cubriéndole las mejillas, las orejas y parte de su cuello.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No, no, por supuesto que no!

Pero parecía alarmada de verdad, con los ojos abiertos como platos y las pupilas dilatadas, y se frotaba las manos en la falda sin darse cuenta, tratando de deshacerse de un súbito sudor en las palmas, obviamente. No necesitaba ser el maldito Sherlock Holmes para saber que estaba mintiendo. Miré en torno a nosotros y encontré a una de las secretarias.

—¡Natalie! ¿Te importaría ocuparte de la recepción mientras Molly sale a tomar un café? Serán solo diez minutos, te lo prometo.

—¿Y qué le pasa al café que se está tomando ahora?— gruñó la chica.

—¿Cuál, este?— pregunté, tragándomelo de un sorbo—. Es un café horrible, Molly se merece algo mejor. Vamos, Molly, coge tu abrigo, fuera hace frío.

Arrastré a la balbuceante muchacha por el brazo hasta que los dos estuvimos fuera del edificio. La verdad es que no hacía tanto frío. La primavera estaba cerca, y el sol brillaba, tímido, dándonos una impresión de calor que no estaba realmente ahí, todavía no, pero pronto. Compré dos capuchinos en un puesto de la calle y fuimos paseando hasta St. James Park. Nos sentamos en un banco y entonces al fin empezó a hablar.

—De acuerdo, le conozco. ¿Feliz?

Molly parecía disgustada y a punto de llorar. Me sentí un poco culpable, así que tomé su mano entre las mías y se la apreté, espero que amistosamente.

—¿Cómo os conocisteis?—. Me miró, asustada. Me apresuré a tranquilizarla—. No diré nada en el Yard. Esto solo es entre tú y yo, te lo prometo. Pero necesito saber. Por favor, Molly, cuéntamelo...

—Vale, vale...— Ahora parecía más compuesta. Una arruga se formó en su frente mientras intentaba recordar los detalles y ponerlos en orden—. Estaba comiendo en este parque, un día, cerca del estanque, y él se sentó junto a mí y empezamos a hablar... Al principio solo hablamos de esto y de aquello, pero volvió al día siguiente, y unos días después volvía a estar ahí. Dos o tres veces a la semana me lo encontraba sentado en mi banco favorito del parque cuando venía aquí a la hora de comer.

Apreté la boca, formando una línea tensa.

—¿Y de qué hablábais, en todas esas comidas?— le pregunté con rudeza.

—Como te he dicho, al principio solo de cosas sin importancia, pero luego... pronto la cosa avanzó. Yo no sabía al principio que era Sherlock Holmes, te lo recuerdo, y cuando lo descubrí no podía creerme que fuera el mismo Sherlock de los hermanos Holmes.

—¿Cuántos Sherlock Holmes crees que hay en la ciudad, Molly?— pregunté con una sonrisa triste. Idiota, yo era un idiota...—. Así que al principio no te dijo su nombre.

—No, solo tras un par de semanas. Y para entonces... No sé, John, era tan dulce y tan paciente conmigo. Es tan inteligente. Divertido, a veces, pero otras veces parece tan triste y tan solo...

Cerré los ojos, dolido, volviendo la cara hacia otro lado para que Molly no pudiera ver la expresión de mi rostro.

—Y empezaste una relación con él— afirmé, tratando de mantener mi voz neutra.

—¡No!— exclamó Molly—. ¿Es eso lo que crees de mí, John? ¡No soy de ese tipo de chicas!

Me volví hacia ella, un poco sorprendido, pero parecía genuinamente molesta y herida.

—Lo siento, Molly. Pero, como has dicho, es bastante carismático. Un hombre joven y atractivo se te acerca en el parque, establece algo parecido a una amistad contigo... Es normal que pensaras que a eso podía seguirle algo más, una relación más íntima.

Se calmó un poco. Miró hacia lo lejos, más allá de los árboles del parque, y en su rostro apareció una sonrisita soñadora, que la hizo volver a sonrojarse, pero de una forma más atractiva esta vez.

—Sí que es encantador. Y siempre está dispuesto a escucharme. No mucha gente lo hace, escucharme, digo, y cuando él lo hace... siento siempre que me comprende. Incluso que le importo. Y un día...— bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro—, un día, hace dos semanas, me dio un beso de despedida. Fue tan dulce... Nada que ver con los besos de las películas de Hollywood, pero hizo que se me llenara el estómago de mariposas—. Se rió con suavidad. Entonces se cubrió la boca con la mano y me miró de nuevo con miedo en los ojos—. ¡Oh, Dios mío, lo siento! ¡No quería contarte eso! ¡Qué pensarás de mí ahora!

—Está bien, Molly, no... te preocupes— la tranquilicé. Le pasé un brazo por los hombros y empezó a llorar.

—Estoy tan confundida, John... Si alguien de la comisaría se entera, me despedirán, y necesito el trabajo... Pensarán que yo soy el topo, y en realidad ni siquiera sé si lo soy, no puedo recordar si le he contado algún detalle que no debería saber.

—¿Qué hay del club de boxeo ilegal? ¿Le contaste algo?

Negó con la cabeza, secándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

—No, no conocía ningún detalle sobre esa operación. Quizás le dije que había una operación en marcha, pero yo no sabía ningún detalle concreto. De eso estoy segura. ¿Tú me crees, John?

Me estaba mirando con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y los labios temblorosos. Le apreté el hombro y suspiré.

—Claro que sí, Molly. Vamos, tenemos que volver a la oficina. ¿Estás bien?

Asintió y se sonó la nariz. Volvimos al edificio de Scotland Yard, y corrió al cuarto de baño más cercano a retocarse el maquillaje antes de que alguien la viera en semejante estado. Yo, por mi parte, fui a buscar a Smith y a soltarle una excusa para salir del edificio yo solo: algo acerca de confirmar un rumor, cosa que no era del todo una mentira.

Las dos de la tarde. ¿Dónde podría estar un cabrón elegante a esa hora? Supuse que en su club. En este caso, además, era literalmente SU club, ya que Sherlock regentaba uno. Estaba en Leicester Square, bastante cerca, así que empecé a andar rápido, porque necesitaba calmarme un poco antes de enfrentarme a Sherlock. Smith había creído mi débil excusa, claro, porque yo era John Watson el Honesto, el Tipo de Fiar. Todo mentira. Yo era el Bufón, el Idiota, alguien tan patético, tan cándido, tan solitario, que cualquiera podía burlarse de él. Cuando llegué frente a la fachada del club, unos buenos veinte minutos después, estaba que echaba chispas. El edificio era una pomposa casa blanca de cinco pisos, con una placa que rezaba "The Empire" al lado de una puerta flanqueada por dos columnas corintias y un enorme portero de uniforme. Parecía un club de caballeros en toda regla, pero Lestrade y yo sabíamos qué tipo de "caballeros" conformaban la clientela... Una vez incluso había estado dentro, durante una redada infructuosa.

Me detuve frente a la impresionante mole del portero, que me cerró el paso sin ninguna ceremonia.

—Lo lamento, señor, el club es solo para socios.

Me aclaré la garganta y traté de parecer seguro de mí mismo.

—¿Puede decirle al señor Sherlock Holmes que John Watson está aquí y desea hablar con él?

Parpadeó al oír el nombre de Sherlock y asintió un "Desde luego, señor", desapareciendo tras la puerta. Dicha puerta se abrió con violencia dos minutos después, con una cabeza llena de rizos oscuros y dos brillantes ojos azules apareciendo ante mis narices.

—¡John! ¡Qué agradable sorpresa!

El tono de Sherlock era ligero y casual, como si estuviese saludando a un amigo no muy íntimo al que hacía tiempo que no viera. Mi enojo debía estar claramente escrito en mis rasgos a esas alturas, y no hice ningún esfuerzo por disimular: me sentía furioso y todo lo que deseaba hacer era gritarle. Pero Sherlock me agarró por el brazo, todavía sonriendo de oreja a oreja, y tiró de mí hasta la acera, llevándome lejos del club y del portero (que todavía nos observaba con su mejor cara de póquer).

—Iba a enviarte un mensaje, ¿sabes?— siguió diciendo Sherlock, todavía arrastrándome por el brazo—. Me alegro de que te adelantaras, vamos a dar un paseo, tenemos tanto de lo que ponernos al corriente...—. Estábamos al menos a veinte metros del club, con Sherlock avanzando con sus largas zancadas y yo haciendo lo posible por no quedarme atrás. Entonces acercó los labios a mi oreja y cambió completamente de tono—. Tenía muchas ganas de verte otra vez, pero en serio, John, ¿en qué estabas pensando? ¿Venir a mi club? ¿Tienes la más ligera idea de lo que mis hombres pensarían sobre mí si descubrieran que soy un... un _sodomita_?—. Dijo la última palabra casi escupiéndola, y me sentí avergonzado.

—No había pensado en eso— murmuré.

—Claro que no. Pero ahora ya no importa, podemos tomar un taxi y acercarnos a mi piso, al que tengo aquí en el centro...

Hablaba tan rápido que era un milagro que la lengua no se le enredara. Se movía muy rápido, también: estaba ya dirigiéndose a la carretera, buscando un taxi con los ojos. Era mi turno de agarrarle por el brazo y detenerle.

—Espera un momento— le dije—, esa no es la razón por la que estoy aquí.

Ante eso, se me quedó mirando y levantó una ceja, olvidándose del taxi.

—¿No? ¿Por qué, entonces?

—Dedúcelo tú solito. Es tu especialidad, ¿verdad?

—Ya lo he hecho. ¿Podrías decirlo en voz alta, por favor, para que pueda comprobar si tengo razón?

Suspiré, ¡Sherlock era imposible! Empecé a caminar otra vez, y él hizo lo mismo.

—Mira— empecé—, quiero que dejes a Molly Hooper en paz.

Enarcó ambas cejas.

—¿Molly Hooper? Desde luego, John. Si tú me lo pides. ¿Pero por qué te molesta que pase el rato de vez en cuando con la señorita Hooper?

—¡Porque te estás aprovechando de ella, estás jugando con nosotros como un marionetista, y es nauseabundo!— exploté al fin—. No puedes usar a la gente de esa manera, especialmente a una chica tan inocente y amable como Molly.

Me clavó la mirada con una expresión indescifrable.

—No era consciente de tu interés en la señorita Hooper. Lo lamento, John.

¿De qué estaba hablando ahora?

—Espera, Sherlock. No estoy interesado en Molly... No de esa manera, ¿de acuerdo? Pero es una buena chica, y perderá su trabajo si mis colegas se enteran de que ha estado hablando contigo.

Pareció relajarse. Seguimos andando, hacia ningún lugar en concreto. Estudié su rostro. Ahí había algo más, ¿pero qué era? Parecía aliviado, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Siempre he sido bueno leyendo a la gente, primero como médico y luego como policía, pero Sherlock era muy difícil de leer; siempre parecía estar actuando, como si solo estuviese haciendo un papel. Sin embargo, quizá solo estaba proyectando mis propios pensamientos y emociones en él.

Caminamos en silencio unos minutos, y al final se detuvo en una esquina y me preguntó:

—¿Qué hay de lo que te he dicho antes? ¿Quieres venir a mi piso?

Su tono era... tentativo, como si se sintiese inseguro. Eso me pareció tan adorable que me encontré haciéndoseme la boca agua ante la oportunidad de repetir lo que hicimos la otra noche. Me di cuenta de que me había quedado mirándole en silencio, ¡qué vergüenza!

—Oh, vamos, no hay ninguna necesidad de hacerse el tímido precisamente ahora, ¿no crees?— exclamó—. Además, he visto cómo me miras, así que es un poco tarde para fingir.

Sonrió y detuvo a un taxi. Todas las dudas que pudiera tener (todavía estaba en mi turno de trabajo, él era un criminal, era peligroso, era peligrosamente atractivo) se desvanecieron en cuanto le vi entrar de un salto al coche y dar una palmadita en el asiento a su lado, con sus brillantes ojos taladrándome. Tan pronto como susurró "221B Baker Street" al taxista, corrió la cortina que nos separaba del conductor y se sentó sobre mis rodillas, empezando a besarme. Antes de cerrar los ojos para disfrutar de las deliciosas sensaciones, miré hacia atrás, solo para ver, allí de pie en medio de la calle, con la boca abierta, al hombre de Lestrade mirándonos.


	5. Chapter 5

Llegamos a su piso, en un estrecho edificio victoriano, y me sacó del coche para meterme por el portón negro, agarrándome de la mano sin prestar la menor atención a las miradas sorprendidas de los transeúntes. Me besó de nuevo dentro del pequeño vestíbulo, mientras me tiraba del pelo con manos hambrientas. Noté un movimiento a mi derecha, una puerta empezando a abrirse, pero Sherlock fue más rápido y la cerró de nuevo en la cara de quienquiera que estuviese tras la puerta. Me reí como un chiquillo y meneé la cabeza.

—¡Sherlock!— traté de reñirle, medio en serio y medio en broma.

—Oh, calla, el ama de llaves está acostumbrada a mis modales— dijo, y me volvió a coger de la muñeca, corriendo escaleras arriba conmigo casi a rastras.

Abrió la puerta de una sala de estar no muy grande, tan atiborrada de muebles y de... _cosas_, que parecía demasiado pequeña pero extrañamente acogedora. Me soltó y sirvió dos copas de jerez de un pequeño armario entre las ventanas. Dejé vagar mi vista por aquella habitación tan extraña. La verdad es que no me lo imaginaba viviendo en un sitio así. Me refiero a que el piso estaba en una parte bonita de la ciudad, pero no era demasiado céntrico y, aunque el mobiliario era elegante y de buena calidad, no había ningún lujo a la vista, nada que una familia típica de clase media-alta no se pudiera permitir. Pero en todo ese desorden (ay, Dios, ¿era _eso_ una calavera humana de verdad en la repisa de la chimenea?), cubriendo todas las superficies de la sala, podía ver realmente a Sherlock. Había diarios amarillentos apilándose en una silla, un precioso violín tirado en una esquina, dos juegos de té de porcelana en diferentes mesas, un montón de equipo químico y frascos de laboratorio en una mesa junto a la chimenea, y libros, libros, recortes de prensa y más libros por todas partes. Me dio mi copa y me señaló el sofá; aparté una bata de seda (¿de Sherlock? Mmmm...) y me senté. Él hizo lo mismo y le dio un pequeño sorbo a su bebida, mientras se aflojaba la corbata con la mano libre, con los ojos fijos en los míos y una sonrisa maliciosa. Me bebí media copa de un solo sorbo y dejé el resto en la mesita de centro, demasiado ansioso para ser bien educado.

Subí la mano por su pierna, deteniéndome justo antes de llegar a su entrepierna. Se inclinó hacia mí para besarme de nuevo, dejando su copa a ciegas sobre la mesita. Se volcó, y el restante líquido ambarino empezó a extenderse por los libros y los papeles de Sherlock. Soltó una maldición y empezó a apartarlos, colocándolos en el suelo, mientras yo me reía otra vez. Le cogí por las solapas de su elegante chaqueta y le atraje para besarle. Esta vez, sin más interrupciones, pude saborear su boca, ahora con sabor a jerez, a mi antojo. Mordisqueé su labio inferior y le acaricié las encías con la lengua. Dejó escapar un pequeño gemido de sorpresa, y sus manos se perdieron bajo mi camisa. Cuando Sherlock emergió para respirar, me sentí un poco mareado y agradecí estar sentado, porque mis rodillas de repente tenían la consistencia de un flan. Fue a morder el lóbulo de mi oreja, acariciándolo ligeramente con los dientes, y entonces susurró, respirando en mi oreja:

—Esta vez estoy bien preparado... Tengo algo que podemos usar. Se supone que es para exámenes médicos, pero estoy seguro de que funcionará muy bien.

—Mmmmmm... Eso es fantástico— sonreí, disfrutando de su voz con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Vas a querer probarlo tú? Esta vez podemos cambiar...

La expresión de dolor de Sherlock me vino a la memoria: los ojos cerrados con fuerza, lágrimas en sus mejillas y sus manos aferrándose a mí con desespero. La otra noche no había sido una experiencia placentera para él pero, que dios me ayude, yo no soy tan valiente. De repente tuve miedo. ¿Y si Sherlock insistía en que esta vez era mi turno? ¿Se molestaría y se enfadaría si yo me negaba?

—Preferiría que no, Sherlock— dije al fin—. ¿Te importa?

Se rió entre dientes y negó con la cabeza. Aliviado, le tranquilicé:

—Quizá la próxima vez, ¿de acuerdo?—. Atacó de nuevo mi cuello, pero ahora me sentía horriblemente egoísta—. No te he preguntado, lo siento mucho... ¿Estás bien? ¿Sangró?

Levantó la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos, un poco sorprendido.

—¿Sangrar? ¡Por supuesto que no! Fuiste muy cuidadoso. Estaba un poco dolorido al día siguiente, pero ahora está perfectamente bien. Estoy listo para volverlo a hacer.

Le sonreí.

—Pero quizá la próxima vez...— dijo, guiñando el ojo.

Tragué saliva, nervioso. Pero me besó de nuevo, y entonces todo volvió a ser casi perfecto otra vez. Casi. Había algo ahí, algo que no podía ignorar tan fácilmente. Seguí acariciando su espalda, distraído, mientras me desabrochaba la camisa y pasaba sus dedos por mis pezones. Tomé sus manos entre las mías antes de que las cosas se pusieran todavía más calientes.

—Sherlock— le dije. Finalmente se rindió y me miró de nuevo a los ojos, molesto—. Necesito saber algo. Sé que Molly no te contó nada sobre la operación del club de boxeo, porque de hecho ella no sabía nada. Entonces, ¿quién? ¿Quién te ha estado contando cosas confidenciales de mi departamento?

Sherlock se soltó de mis manos con una sacudida llena de furia y se levantó, apartándose de mí.

—¿De verdad quieres hablar de eso ahora mismo?

—Sí, Sherlock— dije—. Lo siento, pero necesito saber.

Se sirvió otro jerez en la copa, y encendió un cigarrillo, torciendo la cara en una sonrisa irónica mientras miraba hacia algún punto fijo enfrente de él. Deseé que se volviera a mirarme.

—Desde luego— susurró, tan flojito que por un momento pensé que había imaginado que él había empezado a hablar—. John Watson, el leal y siempre justo policía. ¿Por qué si no ibas a estar aquí, sino para buscar información? Mucho más efectivo que pedirme que vaya a Scotland Yard para un interrogatorio formal, ¿verdad?

Suspiré. No me esperaba que Sherlock reaccionase enfurruñándose como un crío.

—Te lo he dicho antes, en la calle, Sherlock... Te he dicho que había ido a verte para preguntarte sobre esto, y para asegurarme de que dejas en paz a Molly antes de que se meta en líos.

Finalmente se volvió hacia mí, pero su mirada era puro hielo. Traté de arreglarlo un poco.

—Pero eso no significa que no quisiera venir aquí y... estar contigo. Sabes lo mucho que lo deseo, ¿verdad?

Sus ojos se volvieron ligeramente más cálidos. Pero pude ver que todavía había algo entre nosotros, como una pared hecha de cristal, que yo no era capaz de ver, aunque podía notarla. Sentí la tentación de levantar las manos y buscarla físicamente, casi podía tocarla. Se dejó caer en un sillón al lado de la ventana, con la copa en una mano, con descuido, casi rozando el suelo, y se concentró en fumar. Sus rasgos delicados se movían al inhalar y exhalar, tensando y aflojando su mandíbula y sus pómulos, sus cejas, incluso los nervios de su cuello se movían, tensos, cada vez que el humo aparecía a través de sus labios. Le observé, hipnotizado, esperando a que hablara o a que me hiciera marcharme de su casa. Cuando finalmente habló, lo hizo en una voz tan baja y profunda, envuelta en humo, que tuve que levantarme y acercarme unos pasos para oír qué estaba diciendo.

—Tenía que toparme con el policía con el corazón más amable de Londres... Si tú supieras, John, si tú supieras cómo trabaja la mente de los demás... Entonces quizás no estarías tan orgulloso de tu querido Departamento... pero entonces quizás serías diferente del hombre que eres ahora.

Me sentí bastante insultado.

—Para tu información— le escupí—, no soy tan inocente, ¿sabes?

El maldito cabrón _resopló_.

—Vamos, John, ¿de verdad crees que trabajas rodeado de gente honesta? ¿Policías incorruptibles?

Tragué saliva de nuevo, incómodo.

—La mayoría de ellos, sí—. Aunque, de acuerdo, reconozco que en ese momento me sentí como un tonto.

Estampó los restos de su cigarrillo contra un cenicero de plata, airado.

—¡Despierta, John! Esto es Londres, nuestro querido y corrupto Londres, estamos en el siglo XX, ya hemos soportado una guerra, y la gente está sencillamente contenta de seguir viva, todavía están celebrando que han sobrevivido. ¡Ya nadie tiene tiempo para ser honorable! Nadie excepto tú, parece—. Me miró, agitado, y se volvió de nuevo hacia la ventana. Me fijé en que no parecía ser capaz de estar quieto más de diez segundos: su cuerpo estaba en constante movimiento, nervioso, tenso. Empezó a caminar por la pequeña habitación, evitando mi mirada—. Llevo una contabilidad de toda la gente del Yard que acepta nuestro dinero, John, y no te voy a dar nombres, pero la lista es muy larga. Y hay otros de los que se puede extraer información a cambio de... otras cosas. Favores. Ese es mi trabajo, John, mi especialidad: descubrir qué es lo que cada persona quiere, leer sus deseos en la forma en la que visten, en la forma en que se mueven y en la forma en la que hablan. Y soy bueno en ello, ¡soy el mejor! Siempre puedo leer cuál es su sueño más oscuro, su punto límite, la única cosa que hay que ofrecerles para que vendan su lealtad.

Mi turno de ponerme tenso. Sentí como mis dientes rechinaban.

—¿Como Molly, quieres decir?—. Y pensé: _como yo_, pero no lo dije en voz alta.

—Sí, como Molly: ella solo necesitaba un poco de atención, alguien a quien pareciera importarle y que la escuchara. A veces es solo un favor, o...—. Se detuvo en seco. Seguía evitando mis ojos. Pero lo vi, sí, creo que vi un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Una bombillita se me encendió en la cabeza, y eso siempre son malas noticias.

—Así que querías sacarme información. Muy listo. ¿Leíste en mí lo necesitado que estaba de atención, también? ¿Lo hiciste?

Sentía como la ira ascendía por mi estómago, llenándome el pecho con cada rápida inspiración de aire. Idiota, era un idiota, siempre lo había sido y mi suerte no iba a cambiar.

—No es eso...—. Sus palabras casi se perdieron tras el velo rojo que de repente cubría toda mi realidad—. No te pregunté nada, ¿verdad?

—¡Has estado jugando con todo el mundo, ofreciéndote como una común ramera!— escupí. Sherlock me miró como si le acabase de abofetear... que era exactamente lo que deseaba hacer en ese preciso momento, así que estaba bien—. ¿A quién más le ofreciste tus... servicios?

Se ruborizó de nuevo, muy claramente esta vez, y entonces me dio la espalda y se apoyó en la repisa de la chimenea.

—Sabía que no eras muy observador, pero imaginaba que incluso tú te darías cuenta de que la otra noche fue mi primera vez— dijo, apretando los dientes con rabia.

Me negué a sentirme conmovido; el velo rojo era demasiado grueso para pensar con claridad.

—Pero no es la primera vez que usas tus encantos para corromper a policías perfectamente honestos, de eso estoy seguro. ¿Quién más hay? Alguien de mi departamento. ¿Es Frank, el fotógrafo? ¿Sally Donovan, quizás?

Me respondió con un gruñido.

—Esos dos son fáciles de comprar solo con dinero.

Cerré los ojos, disgustado. De repente, los abrí, con las palabras exactas que habían estado escondidas en mi mente. Lo sabía.

—Oh, Dios mío. Lestrade, es Lestrade.

Sherlock siguió mirando hacia la chimenea, pero sus hombros se tensaron. Fui hacia él y le cogí del brazo; no puso ninguna resistencia.

—De acuerdo. De acuerdo— musité. Le llevé hasta el sofá y me senté allí, enfrente de él. Casi podía ver su rostro detrás de todo el rojo de mis ojos—. Enséñamelo. Enséñame tu talento, enséñame qué le hiciste al Inspector Lestrade. Apuesto a que eres muy bueno.

Dudoso, se puso de rodillas y se me acercó. Cerré los ojos. Me dolía la cabeza, ese nivel de rabia siempre me da dolor de cabeza. Noté sus largos y delicados dedos en mi entrepierna, abriendo mis pantalones y sacando mi miembro fláccido. Al principio, lo acarició con toques delicados, casi como una pluma, pero después de un momento sentí una lengua húmeda recorriéndolo a lo largo. Me estremecí.

Abrí los ojos. Sherlock tenía la vista clavada en la mía, todavía inseguro, pero su boca se veía adorable, besando y lamiendo mi creciente erección por todas partes. Pareció aliviado de verme disfrutar, aparentemente, y cerró los ojos. La mano en mi base apretó más, y su boca se abrió y se me tragó enterito. Tuve que reprimir un gemido. Sentir su lengua era fantástico, ya que demostraba ese nervio que tenía siempre en forma de múltiples caricias. Empezó a subir y bajar la cabeza, arriba y abajo, con los ojos todavía cerrados, y mis propios ojos empezaron a picarme por las lágrimas acumuladas.

El velo rojo empezaba a levantarse al fin, dejándome menos enfadado pero más herido. ¿Por qué, por qué era capaz de bajar la guardia por las atenciones de este hombre? ¿De un completo extraño? ¡De un criminal, por amor de Dios! ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿En que yo era especial? Oh, sí, claro. Un simple policía, un antiguo soldado, un ex –médico. Exactamente el tipo de hombre excitante que puede atraer a alguien tan inteligente, guapo y elegante como este hombre. Este hombre amoral que no tiene ni idea de honestidad, y que le estaba haciendo, oh, dios mío, cosas increíbles a mis pelotas, que estaban tan llenas que amenazaban con explotar en cualquier momento.

Le miré de nuevo, con un nudo en la garganta, y suprimí un sollozo. Trabajaba toda mi verga con una mano, rápido y fuerte ahora, mientras la otra jugaba con mis pelotas, y me chupaba la punta con ganas. Mi orgasmo se acercaba. Puse las manos sobre su cabeza y acaricié su cabello sedoso; él hizo un ruido con la garganta, contento, y yo me rendí y dejé que la primera lágrima cayera por mi mejilla. Suerte que todavía tenía los ojos cerrados. Dejé que las lágrimas salieran a su antojo, en silencio, y solo jadeé cuando me corrí, muy placenteramente, en la boca de Sherlock. Me sequé la cara tan rápido como pude, sabiendo que su mirada me iba a atravesar en un momento. Parecía ajeno a mi dolor y contento mientras acariciaba mi erección, ahora casi fláccida, con la lengua, limpiándola, pero entonces me miró y su cara cambió de "estoy encantado, y ahora es mi turno" a "¿qué demonios está pasando aquí?"

Me levanté, me subí la cremallera del pantalón y me abroché el cinturón, andando hacia atrás hasta que encontré la puerta, con la mirada fija en la confundida silueta de Sherlock, todavía arrodillado enfrente del sofá.

—No quiero verte de nuevo, Sherlock—. Mi voz estaba calmada y firme, en absoluto como yo me sentía—. Nunca más. Deja de seguirme.

Y, con eso, me giré y salí por la puerta. Bajé las escaleras corriendo, y no me llegó ningún sonido del piso de Sherlock. Le imaginé todavía de rodillas en el suelo, asombrado. _Estoy muerto_, pensé, _soy hombre muerto._


	6. Chapter 6

Tomé el metro para volver a Scotland Yard. Ya no me sentía furioso, solo triste y tan usado como un ticket de una casa de empeños. Cuando entré en el Yard no vi a Smith por ninguna parte, y Molly me dijo que se había marchado a comprobar coartadas de testigos. Me sentí un poco culpable por dejarle todo el trabajo, pero la verdad es que tampoco me necesitaba para aquello. Decidí que podría compensarle un poco poniéndonos al día con el papeleo (eso era algo que Smith decididamente apreciaría), pero tan pronto como puse el pie en el Departamento, Lestrade me vio y me indicó que me acercara. Los tres o cuatro agentes que quedaban por allí se dirigieron hacia la puerta. Donovan me echó una mirada inquisitiva, pero siguió al resto y nos dejó a Lestrade y a mí solos en la oficina.

Cogí una silla y me senté frente al Inspector, tratando de parecer tranquilo. Lestrade se frotó los ojos, con un aspecto más cansado de lo habitual. Cuando habló, su voz tenía nuevas arrugas.

—Te lo advertí, John. ¿Por qué no me escuchaste?

Me incorporé, tenso.

—Me temo que no eres el más indicado para advertirme nada ahora mismo— respondí.

Su mandíbula también se puso tensa, y una luz de alarma apareció en su mirada.

—¿Qué te ha contado?

—Algunas cosas. Nada sobre ti, pero lo adiviné igualmente. De hecho, tú me lo dijiste, el otro día, pero yo estaba demasiado distraído para caer en ello, hasta hoy.

—Mira— suspiró—, fue un error. Volvió el otro día después del interrogatorio y... todavía no sé cómo pasó, me siento bastante avergonzado de haberle dejado controlarme de esa manera. ¡Por eso intenté advertirte, John! Yo no suelo dejar que me dominen la lujuria y los... instintos primarios.

—¿Y le diste información sobre lo del club de boxeo?— le pregunté, indignado.

—No, claro que no. Pero tras eliminar el resto de posibilidades... creo... que quizá rebuscó en mi mesa cuando estuvo aquí.

—¿Le dejaste _a solas_ con nuestros papeles?—le grité.

—¡Tenía una llamada de teléfono! Fueron solo segundos, yo estaba en la puerta, no pudo llevarse nada de la oficina. Pero supongo que sabía dónde buscar. Seguramente ya tenía toda la información antes, y solo necesitaba el último dato. Fui un idiota, John, lo sé, y no pasará nunca más.

—No me ha sacado ninguna información, Greg. _Nada en absoluto_.

Asintió, pero evitó mi mirada. Podía imaginarme adónde llevaba esa conversación.

—Me vas a suspender de todas formas... por dejar que la lujuria y los... ¿instintos primarios, has dicho?, me dominen.

Lestrade suspiró de nuevo, se levantó y me alargó un papel.

—No. Te suspendo por ser tan estúpido como para hacerlo delante de otro policía. Asuntos Internos te va a investigar, pero te prometo que te cubriré la espalda. Todavía no sé cómo, pero lo haré. La sodomía es un delito menor, de todas formas; estoy seguro de que lo dejarán pasar. Solo tenemos que convencerles de que solo caíste en ese comportamiento inapropiado porque Holmes te drogó. Descansa una semana, evita a Holmes, y todo este desastre se solucionará, John. Pero hazlo, ¡escúchame! ¡Te necesito, no dejes que ese tipo te pudra o estarás fuera del Yard en menos de lo que se tarda en decir "manzana podrida"!

Leí el papel. Una semana de suspensión. Maravilloso. El broche final a un día fantástico.

—¿Y qué pasa contigo, Greg?— le pregunté con rabia—. ¿Y con Donovan o Frank? ¿Todos los otros que han aceptado dinero o favores de los hermanos Holmes?

Apretó los puños y sus labios se convirtieron en una fina línea blanca.

—No tenemos ninguna prueba contra ellos. Les tendré vigilados, te lo prometo, pero eso es todo lo que se puede hacer de momento.

—¿Y tú? ¡Tu error nos ha costado toda la operación, Lestrade!

El detective abrió mucho los ojos y puso una mano en mi brazo; yo estaba haciendo demasiado ruido y las paredes podían tener orejas.

—Todavía soy tu jefe, John— dijo en voz baja, acercándose a mi oído—. Nadie me vio, y tú no hablarás. Porque no hablarás, lo sé.

Me conocía bien, por supuesto. Me sacudí su mano y abandoné el edificio. No me di cuenta de que estaba cojeando hasta que estuve en la calle.

* * *

Recuerdo muy poco de esa noche, o de la noche siguiente, la verdad: fui a una taverna a la que no había ido nunca y procedí a emborracharme como una cuba. Dormí casi todo el día siguiente, vestido e incluso con los zapatos puestos y, cuando me desperté, me volví de nuevo a seguir bebiendo un poco más. Bueno, no un poco sino mucho más.

A la tercera mañana, me desperté con el sol alto en el cielo (había olvidado cerrar la persiana, así que la luz me daba de pleno en la cara), y decidí que no iba a pasarme la semana de suspensión borracho. Tenía cuestiones que considerar, y sentimientos a los que enfrentarme, reflexionar, y lamentar su pérdida si era necesario.

* * *

Empecé mis rituales matutinos, retrasados por una cabeza que pesaba como si sostuviera un yunque sobre ella. Lo acepté como el justo castigo a mi estúpido comportamiento y seguí con una ducha caliente, un té y un paseo hasta la tienda, ya que no había nada comestible en mi cocina. Me dolía la pierna, el estómago me molestaba, y sentía como mi corazón crujía como una silla vieja cada vez que la mirada herida de Sherlock me venía a la cabeza. Y ahora que estaba sobrio de nuevo, eso pasaba cada treinta segundos, más o menos. Volví a casa con provisiones: comida, el Daily Mail y una botella de whisky Black and White por si esa noche se volvía demasiado intolerable. Me calenté una lata de sopa y me senté a leer las noticias del día.

Me llamó la atención un reportaje corto en la página diecisiete: habían entrado otra vez en el mismo edificio de oficinas de Regent Street donde el guardia de seguridad había sido asesinado la semana anterior. Algo de mobiliario roto, ninguna prueba de robo, y un testigo que afirmaba que el intruso era un hombre de treintaytantos, alto, con el pelo oscuro y un largo abrigo negro.

—¡Mierda!

¿Por qué iba Sherlock a entrar en esa oficina otra vez? ¿Qué podía haber escondido entre esos papeles? Era la oficina de un abogado, podía ser cualquier cosa. Y no estaba tan claro que el intruso fuera Sherlock, en esa descripción podían cuadrar muchos hombres. Me terminé la sopa deprisa y corriendo y me puse el abrigo sin pensármelo dos veces.

* * *

Llegué al edificio justo antes del anochecer; y fue una coincidencia afortunada, porque el portero de día estaba preparándose para marcharse mientras charlaba con el portero de noche, que iba a empezar su turno en unos minutos. Les mostré mi placa de Scotland Yard (por suerte, Lestrade no había encontrado necesario quitármela; a fin de cuentas era solo una suspensión de una semana).

—Me ha leído usted la mente— me dijo el portero de noche, un hombre alto y calvo de unos sesenta años—. Estaba pensando precisamente en mandar un mensaje al Met y ¡bum!, ¡aquí llega usted!

—¿Entonces hay alguna novedad?— pregunté con mi mejor sonrisa—. ¿Quizá el abogado ha encontrado al fin qué le falta?

—Pues no, no es eso, que yo sepa. Pero aquí mi colega, Alfred, que tiene el turno de día, me estaba diciendo...

—Le estaba diciendo— interrumpió el otro portero, Alfred— que yo también vi al ladrón. Duermo en una habitación justo aquí encima, en el entresuelo, cuando no tengo ganas de ir a casa, y anoche no podía dormir bien. Así que me fui a la ventana a echar un cigarrillo. ¡Todavía lo estaba encendiendo cuando vi un hombre salir corriendo por la puerta! ¿Ve mi ventana? Es esa de ahí.

La ventana que señalaba estaba a solo unos dos metros sobre la planta baja: la pequeña habitación donde el portero se quedaba a dormir parecía ser un trastero, situado encima del primer tramo de escaleras, directamente encima de la portería.

—¿Le vio él?— le pregunté.

—No: ¡de eso estoy seguro! Yo estaba dentro de la ventana, con la luz apagada, y cuando saqué la cabeza el tipo ya estaba corriendo. Se volvió un momento a mirar hacia la puerta, y luego siguió corriendo hasta que desapareció por esa esquina.

—Muy bien. ¿Consiguió ver su cara?

—Oh, sí, señor, la farola le iluminaba a la perfección. ¡Le vi perfectamente!

Saqué el recorte de periódico de Sherlock del diario del otro día, que llevaba en mi cartera, y se lo enseñé a los hombres.

El portero de noche exclamó:

—¡Ese es el hombre que los otros policías me enseñaron! Ya les dije que no lo sabía seguro, porque no le pude ver de cerca.

—¡Pero yo sí pude!— dijo riendo el portero de día—. Ese no era.

Suspiré, aliviado.

—¿Está seguro?

—Sí, el hombre que vi tenía los ojos oscuros y la nariz más ancha. Los labios eran más finos. El pelo era más o menos igual, y la ropa, sí. Pero no era ese hombre.

—¿Sabe quién es el hombre de la foto? — le pregunté, todavía suspicaz.

—Naaa... Parece un cabrón rico, uno de esos capullos que conducen coches y van a fiestas cada día, y siempre llevan a una debutante del brazo.

—Más o menos. Gracias, ha sido usted de gran ayuda. Escribiré una declaración ahora mismo, y se la daré a firmar, si está usted de acuerdo.

Me senté en la portería y escribí la declaración. Alfred la firmó y al fin se pudo ir a casa. Envié a un muchacho al Yard con la declaración y una nota para Lestrade, que decía:

_Estaba aburrido y echaba de menos trabajar. Seguro que puedes falsificar la fecha o hacer que uno de los chicos lo firme. ¡Nos vemos!_

_ John W._

Me reí solo, imaginándome la cara de Lestrade cuando leyera la nota: no es que el hombre fuera el más apegado a seguir las normas, pero le iba a fastidiar tener que falsificar un informe.

Caminé de vuelta a casa con una sonrisita irónica en los labios. Todavía cojeaba, pero de alguna manera me sentía mejor. Y necesitaba aclarar las ideas.

Sherlock no había vuelto a la oficina del abogado. Y si había estado allí la primera vez, no teníamos ninguna prueba al respecto. Pero alguien había querido hacer creer a la policía que Sherlock había estado allí anoche. ¿Dos testigos, incluso aunque uno de ellos hubiera pasado desapercibido? Eso era un poco torpe, demasiado torpe como para no ser planeado. La ropa, el abrigo, el pelo... todo ello hacía que pareciera obra de Sherlock, desde lejos y en la oscuridad. Bien. ¿Pero por qué?

¿Y la primera vez? ¿Había sido él entonces? La primera vez solo el guardia de seguridad le había visto, y había resultado muerto. Sherlock, o quienquiera que entrase en el edificio esa vez, asesinó al guardia. Siguiendo el razonamiento de Lestrade, si Sherlock entró la noche pasada, entonces también fue el que entró en la misma oficina la semana anterior, _ergo_, Sherlock asesinó al guardia. Era suficiente evidencia para enviarle a juicio.

Pero la pregunta más importante era: ¿por qué me importaba si Sherlock había estado ahí anoche o no, si era un asesino o no? Como Lestrade había señalado, había sido solo una cuestión de "lujuria e instintos primarios", nada más. No para él, eso estaba claro. ¿Y para mí? ¿Qué había sido? Y, todavía más importante, ¿me estaba siguiendo alguien? Estaba casi seguro de que la respuesta era sí: mi instinto, entrenado en el ejército y en las calles de Londres, así me lo decía. Y esta vez no se trataba de un policía. Sherlock debía tener a alguien siguiéndome. Mi corazón se aceleró, golpeteando en mi pecho como loco. Bueno, sabía que esto iba a ocurrir. Uno no puede humillar a uno de los jefes del crimen (sus ojos, su mirada confusa cuando le dejé allí arrodillado, como si de verdad no pudiese entender la situación), y no acabar con una bala decorando su frente, o con un nuevo par de zapatos, hechos del mejor cemento, y un bañito en el Támesis. Puse en funcionamiento todos mis viejos trucos en las siguientes calles, y probé unos cuantos nuevos, pero cuando llegué a casa mi perseguidor había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, sin que pudiera pillarle para hacerle un par de preguntas. Tenía tanta adrenalina en el cuerpo que tardé unos minutos más en darme cuenta de que mi cojera había desaparecido también.

Registré la escalera y mi piso, pero todo parecía igual que siempre, sin ninguna señal de presencias indeseadas. Bien.

* * *

Esa noche evité el whisky y me fui a la cama con la pistola de servicio bajo la almohada. Pero no estaba físicamente cansado, y el sueño me eludía. Di mil vueltas en la cama, y finalmente me tumbé de lado, mirando las sombras de los árboles al otro lado de la ventana. Todavía no podía entender cómo me había metido en tantos problemas por... un hombre. Hasta hacía unos días, ni quiera sabía que yo pudiera ser así. Nunca me había sentido atraído por un hombre, y desde luego nunca había tenido ese tipo de sentimientos por uno. Pero, de hecho, después de Helen, ni siquiera pensaba que fuera posible sentir algo por alguien de nuevo. No iba a pensar en Helen ahora, después de todos esos años, ¿verdad? Pero pensar en Sherlock no era menos doloroso. Todavía podía sentir sus labios en los míos, sus brazos en torno a mi cuerpo, su calor. Quizá era solo eso lo que echaba de menos tan dolorosamente, solo eso, un cuerpo cálido junto al mío, abrazándome, besándome. Pero ahora nunca descubriría qué echaba de menos en realidad, y esa certeza me estaba matando.

Me volví de nuevo en la cama, incómodo, tratando de encontrar una postura que me permitiera relajarme, al menos. Tras una hora entera en blanco, según mi despertador, oí un movimiento en el piso. Me puse en guardia al momento y agarré la pistola. El movimiento se acercaba a la puerta de mi dormitorio. No era el sonido de pasos, sino el movimiento del aire, muy débil, producido por alguien atravesando el piso: casi imperceptible, a menos que estuvieras entrenado para notarlo. No me moví, y seguí fingiendo dormir, pero mi cuerpo estaba tenso por anticipado. Tan pronto como sentí que la presencia estaba en la puerta de mi habitación, me incorporé y apunté la pistola a la silueta de la puerta.

—¡John!— exclamó el extraño.

Casi aprieto el gatillo de la sorpresa.

—¡Sherlock! ¿Pero qué demonios...?

Corrió la distancia que le separaba de mi cama, y trepó sobre ella hasta que pudo echarse encima de mí. Dejé caer la pistola, asombrado.

—Eres tú, John... Tienes que ser tú y solo tú— susurró Sherlock contra mi piel, mientras frotaba la mejilla contra mi cuello y mi mandíbula—. Nunca habrá nadie más, te lo prometo, John, tienes que creerme. ¡Lo siento tanto! Nunca ha habido nadie más, nadie como tú...

Sin pensar, tomé su cara entre mis manos y le atraje hacia mí hasta que nuestros labios se tocaron. Su boca era tan suave y flexible, abriéndose al momento para permitir que mi lengua y mis dientes entraran a jugar en su interior, sin resistencia. Hacía un momento echaba de menos exactamente eso, y de repente Sherlock estaba ahí, ofreciéndose a mí como una ofrenda de paz.

—Lo siento, John...— seguía susurrando, con su cálido aliento en mis labios.

—Lo sé, lo sé...—. Traté de separar mi cuerpo del suyo para aclarar mis ideas, pero cuando lo hice me encontré mirando a Sherlock a los ojos, y parecía tan herido y desesperado... Al final, solo conseguí murmurar—: Tenemos que hablar, ¿de acuerdo? Tienes que explicarme un jodido montón de cosas... Pero no ahora. ¡Dios, cómo te he echado de menos! Pensaba...

Sherlock levantó la cabeza de mi hombro, donde la había sepultado, y me echó una mirada inquisitiva.

—Pensaba que nunca te volvería a ver— terminé.

—Eso fue lo que me pediste— dijo con amargura.

—Pero ahora estás aquí, y yo estaba equivocado— le contesté, besándole otra vez: no quería hablar de eso en aquellos momentos. El esqueleto en el armario podía esperar un rato más.

Pasé las manos por su pecho, cubierto por capas y capas de lana y seda. Se apresuró a quitarse el abrigo y dejarlo caer al suelo, pero después de eso le detuve, tomando sus manos entre las mías y besando sus nudillos, con los ojos fijos en los suyos, pálidos y llenos de asombro. Todavía estaba arrodillado en mi cama, encima de mi cuerpo medio tapado por las mantas. Me incorporé un poco más y dejé mis manos vagar por sus hombros, sintiendo los músculos y los tendones que se crispaban bajo esa ropa cara. Mis manos, entonces, decidieron bajar por sus fuertes brazos, hasta que llegaron a los codos, y entonces se movieron de nuevo a su pecho. Sus dedos fueron hacia los botones de su americana, pero los aparté. Quería desabotonarlo yo mismo, lentamente, disfrutando el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo y la expresión confundida de su rostro.

—Permíteme, por favor— le dije—. La otra noche ni siquiera pude verte bien.

Su mirada se relajó y una pequeña sonrisita apareció en sus labios. Puso las manos en mis hombros y los masajeó con los pulgares. Yo deslicé primero su americana y luego su chaleco por sus brazos y los dejé caer encima del abrigo. Entonces empecé con la camisa. Gracias a Dios, en esta ocasión su sastre no nos había torturado con una camisa con mil botones pequeñísimos, como estaba de moda, y se trataba de una clásica con botones perfectamente normales. Con cada botón que deshacía, le besaba en el nuevo pedazo de piel que aparecía debajo. Sherlock suspiró y sus manos empezaron a dibujar figuras sobre mi pecho. A medida que iba bajando, inclinándome sobre su abdomen, mis castos besos se convirtieron en lametones, y Sherlock se contentó con sostenerse sobre mis hombros, con la respiración agitada. Al fin saqué los faldones de su camisa de los pantalones y bajé las mangas por sus brazos. Cayó encima de las otras piezas de ropa, empezando a formar un fajo multicolor. Sherlock se levantó para desabrocharse los pantalones. Yo me arrodillé sobre la cama y me deshice del pijama, primero la parte de arriba y los pantalones después, disfrutando de la visión del cuerpo de Sherlock, casi desnudo, mientras dejaba caer sus pantalones y se bajaba la ropa interior. Sus ojos recorrieron mi cuerpo con hambre hasta que nuestras miradas se encontraron. Entonces Sherlock se sentó en la cama para quitarse los calcetines y, tan pronto como terminó (el fajo ahora convertido en una montaña de ropa), abracé su cintura desde detrás y le acaricié la nuca con los labios. La sensación de la piel desnuda de su espalda contra mi pecho era increíble, suave y cálida. Gruñí, impaciente, y decidí qué quería hacer exactamente y cómo lo iba a hacer. Cuando volvió el cuello para besarme de nuevo, mordisqueé su labio inferior y murmuré contra su boca:

—¿Podrías tumbarte en la cama? ¿Boca abajo? Me gustaría disfrutar de ti un poco más.

Dudó un momento, pero lo hizo. Ahora la luz de la farola iluminaba su cuerpo, con agudos claroscuros en vez de la suave silueta oscura que era todo lo que podía ver antes. Suspiré, con la boca haciéndoseme agua ante ese cuerpo blanco y perfecto. Y pensar que no había aprovechado la otra noche para verle de esa forma... Hacerle temblar en el suelo frío de un oscuro callejón, ¿pero en qué estaba pensando? Tenía que compensarle. Me puse a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, con cuidado de no chafarle, y empecé a acariciar esa esbelta espalda con las yemas de los dedos. Sherlock emitió un sonido de contento, no muy diferente al ronroneo de un gato, sonriendo con los ojos cerrados, y una de mis manos fue a acariciar su cabello oscuro. Pronto mis labios siguieron a mis dedos sobre su piel, trazando caminos en su espalda, besando, mordisqueando o solo arrastrando mi labio inferior por su espina dorsal y sus costados. Sherlock suspiró, claramente disfrutándolo.

Me moví hacia abajo en la cama y puse una rodilla entre los muslos de Sherlock. Se dio cuenta de lo que quería y abrió las piernas; coloqué ambas rodillas entre ellas y empujé sus muslos hasta que estuvieron bien separados, provocando un jadeo amortiguado de Sherlock. Interesante. Pasé las manos por sus piernas, probando, y cuando recorrí sus muslos jadeó de nuevo. Me reí bajito y bajé mi cuerpo para besar el dorso de sus piernas, chupando y acariciando y abriendo sus piernas todavía más. La respiración de Sherlock era pesada, y empezaba a agitarse bajo mi cuerpo: era su turno de estar impaciente.

Subí por sus muslos hasta el punto donde sus piernas se unían y, colocando las manos una en cada delicioso montículo de carne frente a mí, le di un lametón de prueba a sus pelotas. Sherlock dio una sacudida, y tuve que aguantarme una carcajada. Le agarré con firmeza, masajeando su carne suave y separando sus nalgas. Tenía mis dudas, pero decidí intentar algo, y lamí alrededor del agujero de Sherlock. El resultado fue genial: gimió bien alto, sin ningún control. Lo hice de nuevo, empezando un ritmo alrededor de su agujero, cada vez más cerca, hasta que me metí un dedo en la boca y añadí la yema de mi dedo acariciando su entrada. Sherlock abrió los ojos como platos, y noté que su frente y su labio superior estaban cubiertos de sudor.

—¡John!

Y no supe si era una advertencia, una súplica o solo una exhalación de aire con la forma de mi nombre. Pero se las arregló para recuperar la voz y murmurar:

—En mi abrigo, en el bolsillo... Por favor...

Recogí su abrigo del suelo y encontré un frasco en uno de los bolsillos: la etiqueta era evidentemente farmacéutica, y decía _Johnson's &amp; Johnson's KY-Jelly Lubricante quirúrgico_. Me reí; Sherlock tenía razón, ¡iba a funcionar a la perfección! Gracias a Dios por los avances farmacéuticos desde la última vez que había tenido que proporcionar un examen médico completo. Abrí la tapa y cubrí mis dedos con la resbaladiza crema. El tacto era frío, pero no pegajoso. Volví mi atención de nuevo a la entrada de Sherlock, y froté dos dedos húmedos contra él. Dio otra sacudida.

—Lo siento, está un poco frío— me disculpé, sonriendo.

—'stá bien— gruñó, frotando las caderas contra las mantas.

—Eh, tranquilo, que quiero que esto dure— le advertí.

—Oh, déjame... Te prometo no quejarme si termino primero.

Me reí de nuevo y empecé a frotar con movimientos circulares alrededor de su agujero, masajeando la dura carne de su trasero con la otra mano. Entonces me puse un poco más de esa gelatina mágica en los dedos y le metí dentro la yema de un dedo. Sus movimientos de frotación se volvieron más desesperados. Inserté el resto del dedo, frotando alrededor de su agujero con los otros, y Sherlock soltó un:

—¡Joder, John!

Y le miré, hipnotizado, mientras se restregaba con fuerza contra la cama, moviendo el culo y las caderas con total desinhibición. Arqueé el dedo que tenía dentro de él y acaricié sus paredes internas.

—Estoy empezando a sentirme celoso...— comenté, sonriendo maliciosamente—. Parece que te lo estás pasando muy bien ahí abajo...

Acompañé esas palabras con otro dedo dentro de su prieto agujero, y gimió con fuerza. Estaba siendo muy fácil, comparado con la otra noche, con solo mi saliva como lubricante. Esta vez no estaba necesitando hacer demasiado esfuerzo, y el anillo de músculos parecía empezar a dilatarse sin herir a Sherlock, que por su parte parecía totalmente ido y al borde del orgasmo. Sus caderas se movían frenéticamente, y una gota de sudor le bajaba por la columna vertebral. Me incliné de nuevo para lamerla, fascinado. Moví los dedos en su interior, tijereteando, dilatando su conducto y, cuando creí que ya estaba bastante preparado, localicé la glándula del tamaño de una nuez de su próstata y empecé a rozarla muy ligeramente, solo con las yemas de los dedos. El efecto fue instantáneo: Sherlock arqueó el cuello, sus caderas y sus piernas se movieron con espasmos, y un fuerte gañido escapó de su garganta.

Cuando su orgasmo se calmó, saqué los dedos de su cuerpo y le acaricié la espalda y los antebrazos, sentándome a su lado. Él suspiró y abrió los ojos de nuevo, su mirada azul claro fija en la mía. Levantó la mano y me acarició la cara. Parecía verdaderamente abierto y en calma, como yo nunca le había visto antes.

—Eres fantástico, John— susurró—. Y tan bueno conmigo. No permitas que nunca vuelva a hacerte daño, John.

Sonreí y besé sus dedos.

—Trataré de recordarlo.

—Lo que estábamos haciendo... Sigue con ello, por favor...

Enarqué una ceja. Desde luego que tenía ganas de seguir, mi polla estaba tan dura que podía clavar un clavo con ella; pero Sherlock acababa de correrse.

—¿Estás seguro?

Sherlock asintió, resiguiendo con sus dedos el contorno de mis labios y luego metiendo su índice dentro de mi boca. Lo chupé, ávido, y sus ojos fueron de mi boca a mi erección.

—Vamos, John...

No iba a hacerle insistir más. Me coloqué entre sus piernas, pero antes de seguir le agarré por la cintura, moviendo sus caderas, y saqué la manta, doblando la parte que se había ensuciado para que no estuviera en contacto con la piel de Sherlock. Le acaricié de nuevo la espalda y los costados, dejando que mis uñas le arañaran ligeramente, y luego bajé hasta sus muslos. Sherlock dejó escapar un suave gemido, aunque yo sospechaba que era solo para asegurarme que todo iba bien y podía seguir. Tomé el lubricante y eché una cantidad generosa en mi erección; jadeé ante el contacto. La crema tenía un tacto muy agradable, y acaricié mi miembro, recorriéndolo perezosamente con los dedos y un firme tirón al final. Satisfecho, coloqué la punta del glande en el agujero de Sherlock, y empujé solo un poco. Sherlock emitió un sonido suave y vibrante. Me decidí por empujones lentos y pequeños, centímetro a centímetro, ya que había funcionado bien la primera vez, incluso sin lubricante. Cuando vi la cabeza de mi polla engullida por el cuerpo de Sherlock, solo la imagen hizo que me acercara a mi límite. Me detuve, cerré los ojos y me concentré en hacer mi respiración más lenta.

—No pares ahora...— dijo Sherlock—. Iba muy bien.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿Te hace daño esta vez? ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Me siento... lleno. Estirado. Pero está bien, puedo soportarlo. La primera vez fue un poco demasiado, demasiado intenso.

—Solo he metido la punta.

—Oh.

Una pequeña pausa.

—Sigue igualmente, John, si no te importa.

Asentí, cogí aire, y me moví de nuevo. Cada vez que mi glande se frotaba contra sus estrechas y húmedas paredes, una ráfaga de placer me llegaba directamente a los testículos, extendiéndose por toda la parte baja de mi cuerpo. Metí mi miembro dentro, cada vez un poco más hondo. Era un esfuerzo enorme hacerlo de forma lenta y delicada, especialmente en esa postura que me hacía doler las rodillas, y tan pronto como sentí que estaba suficientemente dentro me tumbé con cuidado encima de Sherlock, con mi cuerpo cubriendo su espalda, y empecé a moverme otra vez dentro de él, arqueando las caderas, pasando el brazo por los hombros y el cuello de Sherlock. Era mucho más cómodo así, y podía mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja y mantener un ritmo lento y placentero sin mucho esfuerzo. Me alegró ver que Sherlock estaba jadeando de verdad, con los ojos cerrados de nuevo. Una capa de sudor chapoteaba entre nuestros cuerpos con cada movimiento.

Unos minutos después, me incorporé y atraje a Sherlock hacia mí, hasta que estuvo a cuatro patas. Se volvió a observar mis movimientos con toda su atención, frunciendo el ceño. Me incliné para alcanzar sus labios con los míos, y volví a posicionar mi polla y a meterme dentro. Gruñó; el ángulo era más profundo esa vez, y al fin podía metérsela sin reservas. Empujé fuerte y hasta el fondo, no muy deprisa pero con inexorable eficacia, una y otra vez, agarrándole de las caderas. La cama crujía y se mecía con nosotros, y el cuerpo de Sherlock se veía empujado hacia delante con cada embestida. Pronto se vio forzado a aferrarse al cabezal de la cama con ambas manos para evitar que su cabeza se chocase cada vez contra él. Empujé su cuerpo hacia el cabezal hasta que se incorporó, de rodillas, con el torso apretado entre mi cuerpo y el cabezal, y coloqué mis manos sobre las suyas, entrelazando nuestros dedos. Empecé a penetrarle rápido y fuerte, chafándole y mordiéndole en el cuello, sintiendo mi orgasmo muy cerca, imposible de evitar mucho más tiempo.

Le di a Sherlock un poco de espacio y me puse de rodillas, sentándome sobre los talones. Tiré de él hacia mí, abrazando fuerte su cintura, besando su hombro sudado, y le coloqué sobre mi regazo. Podía sentir mi polla vibrando dentro de él, quemando, y él inmediatamente empezó a mecer las caderas, frotando la punta de mi polla contra su próstata con pequeños y desesperados movimientos. Era tan bueno que no necesitaba sacarla; podía sentir nuestros cuerpos tan profundamente entrelazados que era imposible decir dónde acababa uno y empezaba el otro.

Dejé que una de mis manos cubriera la de Sherlock, que estaba trabajando su polla con caricias largas y firmes. Pronto estuvimos inmersos en el mismo ritmo hipnótico, nuestros cuerpos y nuestras manos alrededor de la polla de Sherlock, y entonces mordí su cuello y sentí como todo su cuerpo se estremecía y su miembro empezaba a echar semen por nuestras manos. Su conducto se contrajo involuntariamente, y con eso mi orgasmo me alcanzó con fuerza, al fin, y mis jadeos y los de Sherlock se mezclaron en el aire sobrecalentado de mi habitación.

Fue un orgasmo magnífico, pero me dejó exhausto y mareado. Sherlock estaba todavía en mi regazo, pero cuando le di un golpecito en el costado su respuesta fue gruñir y aferrarse con fuerza a mis brazos, colocándolos de nuevo alrededor de su cintura.

—No me sueltes, John.

—Pero tenemos que movernos y limpiarnos un poco, Sherlock— objeté.

Gruñó de nuevo. Suspiré y me contenté con moverle conmigo hasta estar tumbados de lado, con mi miembro aún atrapado en su interior. Al final se salió, pero mantuvimos nuestra postura, estrechamente abrazados. El sueño que antes me había estado eludiendo amenazaba con invadirme entonces, pero me resistí suprimiendo un bostezo.

—¿Sherlock?

—¿Mmmm?

Sonaba también medio dormido, pero su mano seguía acariciando la mano que yo tenía en su cintura.

—¿Yo tenía razón, entonces? ¿Tenemos algo? Algo más profundo que el sexo, quiero decir—. Me hacía sentir inseguro, pero tenía que preguntar. Necesitaba una respuesta clara.

—Mmmm. No sé.

Sentí la ira subiendo por mi garganta.

—¡Pero has dicho algo parecido cuando has entrado aquí, Sherlock!

—¡Lo sé!—. Sonaba un poco disgustado, y un poco nervioso—. Era la verdad. Todo lo que he dicho.

—¿Y entonces?— insistí.

—Yo... no puedo prometer nada. Nunca he tenido una relación, estoy seguro de que voy a estropearlo todo— suspiró.

Reflexioné sobre su respuesta.

—¿Quieres intentarlo?— le pregunté—. No espero... No espero nada de ti. Solo intentarlo.

—Quiero estar contigo, John. ¿No es suficiente?

—Por ahora, sí—. Le besé en los hombros, salpicados de pecas—. Pero lamento decirte que necesito algunas explicaciones.

Sherlock suspiró audiblemente, moviendo la espalda contra mi pecho.

—¿No puede esperar a mañana? Estoy casi dormido.

—No, lo siento pero no. Y además, ¿quién me dice que no voy a despertarme solo y esposado al cabezal, esta vez?

La risa de Sherlock reverberó en su garganta.

—¡No voy a esposarte esta vez, te lo juro! —. Volvió su cara hacia mí, sonriendo—. A menos que me lo pidas, claro.

Abrí los ojos como platos, sorprendido, y entonces empecé a reírme con él, sin poder parar.


	7. Chapter 7

Sherlock se incorporó en la cama y cogió su abrigo para sacar una cajetilla de cigarrillos de uno de los bolsillos. Apoyé la cabeza en el codo y contemplé, fascinado, como Sherlock se ponía un cigarrillo entre los labios, encendía una cerilla y daba la primera chupada, ahuecando las mejillas. No era la primera vez que le veía hacerlo, pero me di cuenta de que era la primera vez que podía observarle sin tener que fingir que no estaba disfrutando de lo que veía. Suspiré, sintiéndome cálido y feliz, y Sherlock dejó caer la cajetilla al suelo y me sonrió: no con la sonrisita irónica que siempre mostraba en los diarios, sino con su sonrisa de verdad, relajada, que se extendía a sus ojos y los volvía brillantes como joyas.

—Está bien— dije—, primera pregunta: ¿por qué yo?

La pregunta pilló a Sherlock por sorpresa. Pero entonces rió quedamente y consideró la respuesta durante dos pipadas de su cigarrillo.

—Yo también me lo he preguntado— me dijo al fin—. Cuando leí el informe sobre ti me sentí intrigado, ya te lo dije. Sin embargo, cuando fui al café a conocerte no eras lo que me esperaba.

Enarqué las cejas, curioso.

—La gente normalmente reacciona de una de tres maneras: me hacen la pelota, buscando dinero o favores, me temen, o me desprecian. Tú no reaccionaste de ninguna de las tres.

Sonreí de nuevo.

—Y entonces— siguió—, descubrí que eres el hombre más honesto y más valiente que he conocido.

Dejé caer la mirada, notando como mi sonrisa se volvía triste.

—Quieres decir, el más idiota. Tenías razón cuando dijiste que era un ingenuo.

—¡Siempre tengo razón! Aunque no recuerdo haber usado esa palabra.

—O algo parecido. En todo caso, así es exactamente como me siento: ingenuo.

Sherlock puso su mano libre en mi mejilla y me hizo mirarle de nuevo a los ojos.

—No es culpa tuya, John. Y también he dicho valiente, y lo digo en serio—. Se giró para apagar el cigarrillo en mi mesita de noche. Sus ojos se detuvieron un momento en su fotografía en blanco y negro y me sonrió, presumido. Estoy seguro de que me ruboricé, avergonzado, pero me dio un beso en la ceja y dijo—: Estaba dedicándome a trazar un cuidadoso plan para seducirte, que lo sepas. Y tú vas y me sorprendes esa noche, ignorando toda precaución. ¡Eso te hace más valiente para mí que todas las medallas que se le puedan otorgar a un héroe de guerra!

—Debo admitir— dije riendo— que esa noche me sorprendí incluso a mí mismo.

—¿Siempre eres tan impulsivo?

—A veces, sí. Pero en este caso no me arrepiento.

—Me alegro.

Me abrazó y busqué su boca para besarle de nuevo, abrazándole con fuerza.

—¿Hay una segunda pregunta, o solo estamos empezando otra vez?—. Su voz me llegó amortiguada por mi hombro, donde tenía su cara enterrada.

Me reí y le solté. Mi siguiente pregunta no era agradable, y Sherlock se sentó cerca de mí, con la mirada pendiente de mi postura, súbitamente tensa. Suspiré; era imposible ocultarle nada. Me sentí expuesto ante él, como si estuviera desnudo por dentro además de por fuera.

—Bien, la segunda. ¿Mataste a aquel guardia de seguridad?

—No— Sherlock se apresuró a contestar—. Estuve en esa oficina la semana pasada, pero no tengo nada que ver con el asesinato. Aquella noche había alguien más. Yo cogí lo que había ido a buscar y me marché, y nadie se habría dado cuenta si no fuera por ese asesinato. Tampoco estuve allí ayer por la noche.

—Lo sé—. Dejé vagar mi mente hasta que Sherlock me agarró de la muñeca.

—No soy un asesino, John. Te lo juro. Solo he quitado la vida a alguien dos veces en toda mi vida, y las dos fueron en defensa propia.

Lo miré, incrédulo, pero si alguna vez he visto una cara sincera, esa era la de Sherlock en esos momentos. Asentí.

—Te creo. Y yo no soy nadie para hablar, cubrí mi parte de tomar vidas humanas en la Guerra—. La mano de Sherlock en mi muñeca me apretó en un mudo "gracias"—. ¿Puedo preguntarte qué estabas haciendo en la oficina de ese abogado por la noche?

Arqueó una ceja.

—Nada de lo que digas va a salir de aquí— dije rápidamente—. Solo es que necesito saber, tanto cabo suelto me está matando.

Sherlock suspiró y se estiró en mi cama con languidez, colocando las manos juntas frente a su boca, como si rezara. Sonreí, divertido, y tomé nota mental de bromear sobre su postura de relax en otro momento.

—Mi operación actual es bastante simple— dijo al fin—. Ni siquiera es algo muy criminal... Investigo los testamentos de gente mayor acomodada y sin hijos, y cambio algunos datos para redirigir ese dinero o inmuebles a mi hermano o a mí mismo. Nadie sale perjudicado, excepto quizá alguna ridícula fundación de caridad...

—¡Sherlock, eso es horrible!

—¡Oh, vamos, John, no todo el mundo deja su dinero a los huérfanos de guerra! ¡El dueño de la casa donde me encontraste la semana pasada iba a dejar su casa y todos los ahorros de su vida a un refugio de gatos! ¿De verdad necesitan tanto?

—¿Lo necesitáis tu hermano y tú?

Me di cuenta de que había alzado la voz. Tosí y aparté la mirada.

—Lo siento, no es asunto mío. Y tienes razón: falsificar documentos y robar es menos criminal que un asesinato.

—¡Te lo dije!

Le miré de nuevo, asombrado: el muy cabrón tenía una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara. Gemí y me froté el entrecejo. Esto iba a ser difícil. Pero bueno, ¿qué esperaba?

—Volvamos al tema, ¿te importa?— le pedí, tratando de mantener la calma—. Así que alguien está intentando colocarte ese asesinato, haciendo creer a la policía que anoche volviste a la escena del crimen.

—Lo sé— dijo, con la voz convertida en un susurro casi inaudible.

—¿Y sabes de quién se trata?

—Tengo algunas teorías, pero el nombre todavía se me escapa. Tiene que ser alguien de mi organización, John; eso es lo que me ha estado preocupando las últimas semanas. Nunca, nunca, nunca dejo ninguna pista, excepto cuando quiero hacerlo. La noche que nos encontramos en la casa del ex alcalde todo estaba planeado: tú tenías que ver el negocio de nuestro querido político, y dicho negocio tenía que desaparecer completamente. Confié en la oscuridad para convertirte en un testigo cuestionable en cualquier juicio contra mí; lo lamento. Pero lo de la otra noche no estaba planeado: alguien avisó a Scotland Yard, alguien que conocía mis planes.

—Bueno, te las apañaste bastante bien para evitar ser detenido.

Los dos nos reímos, pero Sherlock seguía preocupado, con el ceño todavía fruncido.

—De todas formas, te llamarán muy pronto para testificar contra mí.

Asentí. Aunque sabía bien que Sherlock era un criminal, no me gustaba verle preocupado y pensativo. Alargué la mano para acariciar su ceño. Me miró, sorprendido, y me incliné hacia él para besar sus labios y ponerme cómodo sobre su pecho. Me pasó los brazos alrededor de los hombros, y sentí como su voz retumbaba en su pecho y su garganta.

—¿Podemos dormir ahora?

Asentí con la cabeza, frotando la cara contra su pecho y atrapando un pequeño pezón entre mis labios.

—Mañana, John— susurró, medio dormido. Pero pude oír en su voz una sonrisa de satisfacción.

* * *

Abrí los ojos sintiendo que algo iba mal. Sherlock me estaba observando, y al principio me pregunté si se acababa de despertar, como yo, o si llevaba un rato despierto y había estado observándome dormir. Pero casi inmediatamente vi que me preguntaba con la mirada, y entonces lo sentí otra vez: había algo raro. Una presencia. Una presencia que andaba. Alguien además de Sherlock quería sorprenderme esa noche, y no tenía ni idea de quién podría ser, pero estaba seguro de que esa otra sorpresa no iba a ser tan agradable de recibir. Señalé la ventana con la barbilla, y Sherlock asintió y se levantó de la cama, todavía desnudo, silencioso y lleno de gracia como un gato. Traté de ser tan silencioso como él; tomé la pila de ropa del suelo y la puse en la cama, con rapidez, cubriéndola con el edredón. Metí los zapatos de Sherlock debajo de mi cama de un puntapié, tomé mi pistola y seguí a Sherlock por la ventana.

Había una estrecha escalera metálica que subía hasta el tejado. Sherlock estaba allí agachado, encorvado como un cuervo albino. Le empujé un par de escalones más arriba y me agaché a su lado. Una mirada hacia abajo, hacia el oscuro patio de vecinos, no reveló a nadie, intruso o no. De verdad que esperaba que a nadie se le ocurriera salir a tomar el aire en ese momento: la súbita visión de dos hombres desnudos en las escaleras del tejado podía ser un tanto alarmante.

Oí como se abría la puerta de mi habitación y le quité el seguro a la pistola. Apenas un segundo después, se oyó un sonido siseante, algo que me sonaba muy familiar: una pistola con silenciador. Le siguió un sonido de ropa rasgada. Me moví con rapidez y apunté bajo, hacia los pies de la cama. Mi disparo sin silenciador resonó en todo el vecindario, pero Sherlock y yo no nos detuvimos a esperar la reacción de los vecinos: los dos saltamos dentro del dormitorio, aprovechando la sorpresa de nuestro atacante. Sherlock se le tiró encima, golpeando la barbilla del hombre con su cabeza; la pistola con el largo silenciador voló de su mano y Sherlock lo atrapó con un movimiento felino. Yo estaba impresionado. A su lado me sentía como un elefante, así que me limité a darle una patada en el tobillo al intruso, haciéndole perder pie y caer de bruces. Inmovilicé sus brazos y comprobé que mi bala solo le había rozado la espinilla. Sherlock le dio la vuelta para verle la cara, y juro que no sé quién de los tres estaba más sorprendido de ver al otro.

—¡Frank!— exclamé—. ¿Pero qué demonios...?

El fotógrafo miró a Sherlock y luego a mí, asustado. Entonces su mirada bajó de nuestras caras a nuestros cuerpos desnudos y su expresión se volvió bastante más asombrada que asustada. Por suerte, Sherlock reaccionó tan deprisa que no tuve tiempo de sentirme avergonzado.

—Haciéndote pasar por mí otra vez, ¿eh?

Y Sherlock tenía razón, desde luego: Frank llevaba un abrigo largo y oscuro y una fedora, y su pelo tenía un aspecto diferente, con rizos sueltos como lo llevaba Sherlock.

—Ibas a matar al sargento Watson y a echarme la culpa. ¿Quién es tu jefe?

Sherlock apuntó a Frank con su propia pistola. Mi ex fotógrafo hizo chirriar los dientes pero se mantuvo en silencio.

—Frank, escúchame— le dije—. Si nos dices la verdad y nos das nombres, me aseguraré de que no te cuelgan por esto.

Sherlock abrió la boca para objetar, pensando en el guardia muerto, seguro, pero le hice callar con la mirada y, por suerte, se dio cuenta y guardó silencio.

—¡Ja!— escupió Frank, desdeñoso—. Si estás intentando engañarme, no estás haciendo un buen trabajo, sargento. Ambos conocemos los cargos: asesinato, por el guardia de seguridad, e intento de asesinato de un oficial de policía. No hay forma de evitar la soga. Así que solo queda una solución, ¿eh?

—Escucha, has estado ayudando a la policía durante más de diez años, todo el mundo te aprecia, podemos ayudarte si nos dices...

De repente, una sacudida, los brazos de Frank libres, y un movimiento de un brillo afilado de su bota a su cuello. La sangre voló de su cuello hasta mi cara. Observé, con la boca abierta, mientras las gotas de sangre bajaban por mi barbilla y caían sobre mi pecho, sobre el suelo, como Frank tenía un par de convulsiones y de repente ya se había ido. Me miré las manos, que presionaban el corte de Frank en su yugular, y mis manos se volvían rojas, sumergidas en el rojo, hasta que el color rojo fue lo único que podía ver. Gracias a Dios por Sherlock, que me estaba estirando del brazo y me sacudía. Yo todavía veía rojo, rojo en su cara, rojo en sus pálidos y largos miembros, y supongo que estaba farfullando, porque de repente me dio un beso rápido en los labios y susurró:

—Cállate y vístete, John, tenemos que irnos ahora mismo de aquí. Por favor, todo va a salir bien, pero tienes que callarte.

Me callé. No recuerdo haberme vestido, pero en un momento dado estábamos corriendo por las calles, y yo llevaba puesto incluso my abrigo. Sherlock corría delante, y yo le seguía a través de patios y callejones y calles oscuras y solitarias, hasta que estuvimos muy lejos de mi casa. Nos detuvimos un momento a recuperar el aliento, y Sherlock tomó mi cara entre sus manos, con la preocupación pintada en el rostro.

—¿Estás bien?

Asentí, sintiéndome menos desorientado. Escuché sirenas de policía unas cuantas calles más allá.

—Sherlock, debería ir y testificar...

—Quienquiera que esté tratando de incriminarme acaba de intentar matarte, John. Ahora mismo no estás en activo; deja que la policía haga su trabajo. Vamos, estaremos más seguros en mi piso.

Enarqué una ceja, incrédulo, pero me cogió de la mano y empezó a correr otra vez. Mi única opción era seguirle.

* * *

Llegamos a su piso después de lo que parecieron horas corriendo, pero lo logramos. Sherlock trotó escaleras arriba y cruzó la sala de estar hacia la puerta de su dormitorio. Yo me detuve en medio de la sala, dudando, hasta que Sherlock volvió y me agarró del brazo.

—Debes descansar, John. Vamos, vete a la cama, yo iré dentro de un rato.

Entré en su dormitorio, sintiéndome como si invadiera el territorio de un extraño. Estaba más ordenado que la sala de estar; estaba claro que la casera era una mujer competente. La decoración era escasa pero elegante: un buró Biedenmeier, una cómoda y la estrecha cama eran todo el mobiliario. Me senté en la cama y dejé que mi abrigo me resbalara hombros abajo. El fuego de la chimenea estaba encendido, y la cama parecía cálida y confortable. De repente me sentía cansado y soñoliento. Sherlock asomó la cabeza por la puerta y frunció el ceño.

—¿Todavía despierto? ¡Vamos, a dormir!

Y desapareció de nuevo. Me desvestí hasta quedarme en camiseta de ropa interior y calzoncillos y me metí en la cama. Di cabezadas, mirando el fuego, un color rojo que era bienvenido y borraba todo el otro rojo de mi mente, y un rato después (¿minutos?, ¿una hora?) me desperté de repente al oír un crujido de madera ardiendo. Sherlock estaba añadiendo algo de leña y quitándose la ropa. Se metió en la estrecha cama conmigo; le hice sitio hasta que estuve atrapado entre la pared y su cálido cuerpo. Él se colocó de cara a la chimenea y puso mi brazo alrededor de su cintura. Seguí su muda indicación y le abracé por detrás con todo el cuerpo, sin dejar espacio entre nosotros, oliendo su cabello (tabaco, aire fresco y algo especiado que olía exactamente como la esencia de Sherlock, a misterio y aventura y Londres).

—¿Qué estabas haciendo?— le pregunté. Estaba de nuevo casi dormido.

—Colocando las trampas en su sitio—. Volvió la cara para mirarme y sonrió; yo tenía los ojos prácticamente cerrados—. Duerme, mañana te explico.

Traté de responder "de acuerdo", pero creo que ya estaba soñando.


	8. Chapter 8

Cuando abrí los ojos la mañana siguiente, me sentí desorientado y no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba. La luz de la mañana inundaba la habitación, la chimenea estaba apagada, pero me sentía cálido y a salvo. Ese sentimiento me trajo a la memoria todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, y al momento salté de la cama y busqué mi ropa. Estaba un poco arrugada, pero todavía más o menos limpia, así que me vestí mientras admiraba la colección de fotografías que había sobre la chimenea. Era una colección bastante curiosa: eran fotos de hombres, algunos de ello científicos y otros criminales famosos de los últimos cincuenta años. El gusto de Sherlock era realmente peculiar.

Asomé la cabeza fuera del dormitorio.

—¡Ah, ahí estás, al fin, John!— resonó la voz de Sherlock al verme—. Me estaba preguntando si tendría que despertarte con un beso como a la Bella Durmiente...

Sherlock estaba sentado a la mesa del desayuno, vestido con camiseta de ropa interior, calzoncillos y una bata, mientras una señora servía dos tazas de té. La mujer sonrió ante las palabras de Sherlock, y yo traté de hacer una entrada con expresión seria y para nada avergonzada. Fallé estrepitosamente cuando Sherlock levantó la mirada del periódico para mirarme de nuevo, riendo.

—¡Pero mírate! ¿No tiene un rubor adorable, señora Hudson?

La mujer sonrió y volvió su atención al desayuno.

—Deje de meterse con él, Sherlock, su amigo se acaba de levantar... Siéntese, señor, hay té, café, huevos revueltos y ¿quizá usted prefiera una tostada?

—John, esta es la señora Hudson, la razón por la que aún sigo vivo... ¿Dónde estaría yo sin sus cuidados, señora Hudson?

La mujer hizo callar a Sherlock, pero sonreía claramente satisfecha. Le estreché la mano y me presenté. Se fue enseguida, todavía sonriendo. Me senté junto a Sherlock, quien me observó con atención mientras añadía leche a mi taza de té y me servía una ración de huevos revueltos en el plato. Todavía me sentía un poco tímido y fuera de lugar en su piso, sobre todo cuando tenía que soportar su atenta mirada.

—¿Algo interesante en el periódico?— le pregunté para distraerle y que volviera su atención a algo que no fuera mi persona.

—Tú eres más interesante que las noticias— se rió, inclinándose para besarme en los labios. Tras eso parecía pensativo. Empezó a mordisquear sus huevos y, tras un momento de silencio, añadió—: Interesante. No sabía si me iba a gustar tenerte por aquí, pero creo que me puedo acostumbrar.

—No me estoy mudando aquí de forma permanente, ¿verdad?— me quejé—. ¿Crees que quienquiera que enviase a Frank a matarme lo va a intentar otra vez?

—El plan inicial era matarte a ti, el sargento de Scotland Yard que iba a testificar contra mí en los Tribunales, y culparme de ese asesinato. Como el plan ha fallado, quienquiera que esté detrás de esto no puede estar seguro de cuánto sabes exactamente, así que sí, John, me temo que todavía estás en peligro.

—¡Pero al menos debería avisar al Yard de que estoy vivo!

Sherlock lo consideró durante un momento.

—De acuerdo. Pero envía un mensaje, y no les digas dónde estás. Escríbelo, la señora Hudson hará que un recadero se lo lleve al inspector Lestrade. No uses el teléfono y no salgas del piso, John. No hasta que me haya encargado de esto.

—¿Tú?— sonreí—. Pensaba que el policía era yo.

Abandonó la mesa del desayuno, después de tomar solo una taza de té y un bocado de huevos revueltos, y se tiró en el sofá.

—No creo que tengas todos los detalles, John— suspiró—. Ni yo tampoco. Me temo que necesito más información.

Se quedó allí tumbado, en silencio, sin moverse, mientras yo acababa de desayunar. Le observé: estaba absorto mirando el techo, con las manos otra vez en aquella curiosa postura de rezo, tocándose la barbilla con las manos.

—Sherlock, deberías acabarte el desayuno.

—Lo que debería hacer es pensar— gruñó—, y me estás molestando.

—¡Ah, fantástico!— contesté, enfadado—. ¿Así que ahora estoy prisionero en tu piso, y ni siquiera se me permite ayudarte? Creo que ya he tenido suficiente.

Me levanté con la nota para Lestrade en la mano, decidido a dársela a la señora Hudson y marcharme. Estaba seguro de que podía quedarme un par de días con unos amigos. Incluso un hotel serviría. Pero de repente Sherlock me agarró del brazo, fuerte, y cuando me volví, sacudiéndome su mano, estiró de mí hasta que caí de rodillas sobre el sofá, a su lado.

—¡No te vayas!—. Se incorporó y enterró la cabeza en mi pecho. Mi mano fue hasta su cabello sin darme cuenta, y cerré los ojos, suspirando, sintiendo como mi enfado disminuía. Pero de todas formas me sentía increíblemente frustrado—. Puedes ayudarme, si eso te hace sentir más útil.

Enarqué las cejas, molesto. Ese hombre estaba poniendo a prueba mi paciencia.

—Eso no estaría mal, para empezar— le contesté.

Me senté a su lado. Sherlock hizo sonar la campanilla eléctrica y la voz de la señora Hudson nos llegó al momento, hueca como si la oyéramos a través de un túnel.

—¿Sí, Sherlock?

Mi amigo se burló de mi cara de asombro.

—Señora Hudson, tenemos una nota que debe ser entregada al inspector Lestrade de Scotland Yard lo antes posible. Aquí la tiene.

Sherlock cogió el sobre y lo metió por una muesca apenas visible sobre el sofá.

Toqué la muesca, y noté algo que sobresalía levemente justo encima, camuflado entre las flores del papel de las paredes. ¿Un altavoz, conectado con el piso de abajo? Posiblemente.

—¡Es increíble, Sherlock!— exclamé sonriendo—. Es muy ingenioso.

Se rió, complacido.

—Y todavía no has visto nada. Ya te dije que estarías más seguro en mi piso.

—Hay trampas, eso dijiste anoche. Aunque no sé si lo soñé.

—Sí, hay trampas— sonrió. Entonces suspiró y volvió a poner su expresión pensativa—. Volvamos al problema que tenemos entre manos. Ya he dicho que Frank White estaba en mi lista, aceptaba dinero de mi organización. Su contacto era Leonard Stanheimer. He escrito a mi mano derecha a primera hora de la mañana, para pedirme informes detallados sobre Stanheimer. ¿Por qué iba a contratar a Frank White para cometer dos asesinatos e incriminarme? ¿Qué gana con eso? ¿Lo ha hecho por iniciativa propia, o trabaja para alguien? Si no recuerdo mal, antes de unirse a nosotros Stanheimer era un ladrón de poca monta, y esto parece demasiado bien planeado para él. Aunque quizás se ha vuelto ambiocioso...

Me humedecí los labios, pensando. Sherlock tenía razón: yo no sabía todos los detalles. Stanheimer era solo un secuaz menor para mi departamento, ni siquiera estábamos seguros de su posición dentro de la organización de los Holmes. Así que podíamos estar seguros de una cosa: Stanheimer era resbaladizo como una anguila, si había sido capaz de burlar con éxito a sus jefes y a la policía. Se lo comenté a Sherlock y estuvo de acuerdo. Me dijo que debíamos esperar a que su hombre volviera con su informe.

—¿Puedo tocar el violín para ti?— me preguntó, sonriendo.

Le devolví la sonrisa. Debo admitir que mis gustos musicales iban más encaminados hacia Louis Amstrong, Bing Crosby y Ethel Waters, pero Mendelssohn y Brahms eran... sexy cuando era Sherlock quien tocaba. Era muy bueno, técnicamente virtuoso y apasionado, y al cabo de un rato empecé a aplaudir con entusiasmo al final de cada canción. Al principio tenía miedo de avergonzarle, pero Sherlock se sonrojó de una forma adorable y pareció encantado con mi respuesta. Tras una hora más o menos, me acerqué a él y le señalé la funda del violín; me entendió y guardó el instrumento, con mucho cuidado. Le abracé, apoyando la frente en su hombro, con la nariz en el hueco de su cuello.

—Ha sido maravilloso, Sherlock. Deberías tocar en un teatro, en vez de...

Me mordí la lengua, porque no quería estropear el momento. Tendríamos que hablar de ello algún día, pero no tenía que ser justo entonces. Me agarró la barbilla con suavidad y de repente sus labios estaban en los míos. Ambos suspiramos al mismo tiempo, contentos. Sherlock me empujó hacia el asiento de la ventana, presionando con sus caderas contra las mías hasta que mi nuca tocó el cristal de la ventana y no me quedó más sitio para retroceder. Me sentía completamente a su merced, con sus besos que se volvían más urgentes, más profundos, más húmedos, y mis manos trataron de permanecer dentro de sus rizos, acariciando su cuero cabelludo, pero al final no aguanté más la tentación y las bajé para agarrarle fuerte por las caderas.

El sonido de la puerta de la calle cerrándose nos sobresaltó a los dos. La señora Hudson ya hacía un rato que había vuelto de hacer recados. Sherlock se puso tenso y susurró en mi oído:

—Ve a mi habitación y no te muevas, no hagas ningún ruido.

Me soltó y me encerré en su dormitorio tan rápida y silenciosamente como pude. Pegué el oído a la puerta: alguien entró en la sala de estar, alguien cercano a Sherlock.

—No te esperaba a ti— gruñó Sherlock—. ¿Dónde demonios está Wiggins?

Silencio. Alguien, probablemente el recién llegado, empezó a pasearse por la sala de estar, pero no con las zancadas nerviosas que yo asociaba con Sherlock.

—Wiggins llegará en su debido momento, no te preocupes. Ha tenido el buen sentido de informarme en cuanto ha obtenido noticias sobre Stanheimer.

Sherlock empezó a maldecir y a insultar a su invitado. La voz del otro hombre era suave e incluso más elegante que la de Sherlock. Parecía permanecer completamente calmado ante la ira de mi amigo, y eso me dio escalofríos. Creía saber quién era nuestro visitante.

—Cuando desees, querido Sherlock, puedes calmarte, sentarte y quizás hablar como adultos por un rato.

Casi podía oír su sonrisa complaciente y el disgusto de Sherlock empezando a disiparse. Seguramente se había tumbado en el sofá otra vez; desearía haberme atrevido a abrir la puerta para echar un vistazo, pero debía contentarme con escuchar la conversación.

—Mucho mejor, ¿no crees? Volvamos al trabajo. Me alegro de que Stanheimer haya llamado tu atención, Sherlock. Wiggins le ha investigado a fondo, y parece que Stanheimer ha estado haciendo cosas que se salen de su rutina estos últimos meses.

—Pensaba que mantenías a los hombres controlados, Mycroft...— se quejó Sherlock.

Así que mi intuición era correcta: nuestro visitante era el hermano mayor de Sherlock, Mycroft Holmes. El cerebro detrás de la mitad de la acción criminal en Londres.

—Y lo hago. O pensaba que lo hacía. Stanheimer ha pedido varios permisos para ausentarse en los últimos meses, supuestamente para visitar a su madre, que padece una enfermedad crónica. Ese hecho es cierto, pero las visitas... bueno, Wiggins ha descubierto múltiples trabajos que poco tienen que ver con nuestras órdenes, durante esas licencias.

—¿Quién le está pagando? ¿Qué organización?

Contuve un grito ahogado. Cómo le habría gustado a Lestrade estar ahí en esos momentos y oírlo todo de primera mano...

—Hay una organización detrás, eso está claro, pero mis sospechas se dirigen a alguien de dentro de la nuestra.

Las pisadas sonaron de nuevo en la otra habitación, esta vez alarmantemente cerca de la puerta. Contuve la respiración, sintiendo un sudor frío que me bajaba por la espalda. Hermano de Sherlock o no, Mycroft Holmes me iba a matar si me encontraba allí, espiando su conversación.

—Eso no tiene sentido, Mycroft; tendría que ser alguien de nuestro círculo íntimo, y yo confío plenamente en Wiggins. Por encima de él, solo puede ser... ¡oh!

Un silencio tenso se extendió por la sala de estar.

—¿Es Howard?— preguntó Sherlock con un susurro—. ¿O Johnson?

Mycroft Holmes suspiró.

—Ojalá lo supiera. De hecho, no importa: cualquiera de ellos supone un golpe enorme para nuestra familia. Pensar que uno de mis manos derechas nos está vendiendo a otra organización... Nuestro traidor está intentando meterte en la cárcel y aislarme. Si la policía es capaz de llegar hasta ti, toda la confianza que nuestros hombres nos tienen se vendría abajo, sería el fin del respeto de todas las organizaciones de Londres, que hemos trabajado tanto para obtener. Debemos detenerle, y podar nuestro árbol.

—Me ocuparé de ello. No sirve de nada que aparezca en público ahora mismo, así que emplearé mejor mi tiempo investigando.

—Es exactamente lo que iba a sugerir, Sherlock: ahora que saben que has descubierto su complot puede ser peligroso estar en público—. Sus pasos se dirigieron hacia la puerta que conducía a las escaleras; respiré de nuevo, aliviado—. Pasaré por tu club esta tarde y les diré que estás indispuesto. No está muy lejos de la verdad, ya que tienes a un doctor en casa... ¡Hasta luego, Sherlock!

Y el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse tras él fue la única respuesta.


	9. Chapter 9

Salí de la habitación de Sherlock sintiéndome un poco mareado. Él estaba de pie en medio de la sala de estar, con las manos cerradas en forma de puños, y seguía mirando con enfado hacia la puerta por la que su hermano acababa de marcharse.

—¿Cómo demonios lo sabe, Sherlock?

Se giró para mirarme, como si se hubiera olvidado de que yo estaba allí. La irritación se desvaneció de su rostro, aunque se le quedó un ligero fruncimiento de ceño.

—Siempre es así. Siempre lo ha sido, así que no le prestes la más mínima atención—. Sherlock suspiró, hizo sonar la campana y se dejó caer en el sofá con una floritura—. Señora Hudson, ¿está lista la comida? Puede subirla cuando quiera; seremos tres para comer.

—¿Tres?— pregunté.

Enterró la nariz en el periódico y me ignoró. Así que resoplé, molesto, y anuncié al mundo que iba a bajar a ver si la señora Hudson necesitaba ayuda. Pero tan pronto como puse el pie en el estrecho descansillo, el timbre de la puerta de entrada sonó. La señora Hudson se apresuró a abrir la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera ver quién era la voz de Sherlock retumbó desde arriba:

—¡Señora Hudson, dígale a Wiggins que suba sin más dilación!

En la puerta de la calle apareció un pilluelo de unos catorce años (a ojo de buen cubero), con la gorra en la mano, que masculló un "buenas tardes" en nuestra dirección y se lanzó escaleras arriba. La señora Hudson me puso una bandeja en las manos y me dio un empujoncito; conseguí salir de mi asombro y subí las escaleras tras el chiquillo. Que, por cierto, estaba ya sentado a la mesa, con esas manazas sucias en el regazo, jugueteando con su gorra. Dejé la bandeja en la mesa y retiré el resto del caos para hacer sitio. La señora Hudson llegó detrás de mí con los cubiertos, los platos y otra bandeja.

—¡Estas no son formas de atender a sus invitados, Sherlock! ¡Pero qué desorden!

Sherlock parecía molesto, pero no dijo nada, y el muchacho sonrió, enseñando las enormes palas que tenía por dientes frontales. Me pareció divertido que la mujer se portase como si fuera la madre de Sherlock, y el chico y yo compartimos una mirada cómplice. Alargó la mano y dijo "Wiggins" como única presentación; yo hice lo mismo, dándole mi nombre y apellido. Sherlock se levantó del sofá con un suspiro y se sentó a la mesa con nosotros, mientras la señora Hudson terminaba de poner la mesa.

—Wiggins— dijo Sherlock- este hombre es de mi completa confianza, puedes hablar delante de él como si estuviéramos solos.

El muchacho asintió, todavía sonriendo, y se me quedó mirando un buen rato. Estuve a punto de preguntarle si sus padres no le habían enseñado que mirar fijamente a alguien es de mala educación, pero supuse que se estaría preguntando qué era lo que me hacía tan digno de confianza. La señora Hudson tomó otra bandeja del pequeño montacargas, la dejó en la mesa y se marchó. Teníamos frente a nosotros un pequeño banquete, y Wiggins le lanzó a Sherlock una mirada inquisitiva, esperó hasta que mi amigo asintió con la cabeza, y entonces atacó la comida como un cachorro voraz. Sherlock y yo nos reímos, y empezamos a servirnos antes de que Wiggins acabara con todo.

—Bueno, Wiggins— dijo Sherlock—, casi te tropiezas con mi hermano en la escalera.

El pobre chico casi se atraganta con la comida.

—¿Cuándo? El señor Holmes no puede haber estado aquí, ¡si le he dejado hace ni media hora!

—La ventaja de tener un coche, Wiggins… En primer lugar, ¿por qué fuiste a verle?

—Lo siento, Sherlock, estaba preocupado. Los actos de Stanheimer han sido completamente inesperados, y usted no volvió anoche al club, ni tampoco esta mañana…

El chico detalló entonces todos los trabajos y los contactos de Stanheimer que no tenían nada que ver con sus tareas en la organización de los Holmes. Lo entendí casi todo; a fin de cuentas, los hermanos Holmes no eran la única familia que mi Departamento vigilaba. Stanheimer había contactado con todos los grandes jefes de Londres en los últimos dos meses. Yo habría pensado que estaba tratando de unirse a otra organización si no fuera por las palabras de Mycroft Holmes. Todo tenía sentido: estaba convenciendo a los otros jefes de la ciudad de que un cambio de poder se iba a producir en la organización de los Holmes, y muy pronto. Librarse de Sherlock aseguraría que todo el mundo viera a los hermanos Holmes como débiles y cosa del pasado. Quizás mantuvieran a Mycroft como vice capitán, por respeto a su veteranía. Pero estaba claro para Sherlock y para su hermano que Stanheimer no iba a ser el número uno. Mi amigo le explicó a Wiggins las sospechas que su hermano y él compartían, sobre Howard y Johnson, mientras el muchacho terminaba su segundo plato y eructaba, satisfecho. La señora Hudson, bendita mujer, apareció con el café y empezó a despejar la mesa.

—Doy por sentado que mi hermano te ha encargado que vigiles a Howard y a Johnson— dijo Sherlock. El chico asintió, con la boca todavía llena—. Hazlo. Envíame un informe de sus movimientos cada hora; sí, tienes que informarme a mí además de a mi hermano. No les expliques nada a los otros chicos, no podemos estar del todo seguros de nadie ahora mismo—. Wiggins enarcó una ceja—. Tú estás fuera de sospecha, Wiggins, no te ofendas. Pero hasta que todo este desastre esté solucionado, no podemos confiar en nadie más: solo en Mycroft, mi amigo John aquí presente, tú y yo. ¿Está claro?—. El chiquillo asintió otra vez, con expresión preocupada-. Bien. Antes de que te vayas, Wiggins, una cosa más: pídele a uno de los chicos que traiga ropa limpia para John con el próximo informe, ¿de acuerdo? Tuvo que dejar su casa a toda prisa y necesita con urgencia un baño y un cambio de muda.

Tuve que suprimir el impulso de olisquear mi camisa; gracias a Dios el chico solo asintió y no preguntó nada más. Se bebió su café rápidamente, se despidió y se marchó.

—Voy a prepararme un baño- murmuré cuando volvimos a estar solos, ligeramente avergonzado.

—La señora Hudson lo puede hacer por ti, John: solo tienes que hacer sonar la campana.

—No estoy acostumbrado a tener una doncella, soy perfectamente capaz de hacerlo por mí mismo.

Se encogió de hombros y empezó a esparcir los papeles con los informes de Wiggins, encima de los restos de nuestros cafés y las pastas de té. Desde el baño pude oír a la señora Hudson riñéndole por eso, y a Sherlock suspirando y gruñendo mientras movía todos los papeles a la mesa auxiliar.

Me sentí maravillosamente relajado después del baño, y tuve la inesperada sorpresa de encontrarme con una muda de ropa completa que me estaba esperando en el dormitorio de Sherlock. Incluso era todo de mi talla. Le di las gracias mentalmente a Wiggins por ser tan considerado y tan rápido; se había marchado hacía menos de una hora. El estilo, sin embargo, era un poco demasiado elegante para mí. Pero valió la pena cuando salí del dormitorio y Sherlock levantó la cabeza de sus papeles para mirarme.

—John…— susurró, con una ceja levantada en una evidente expresión de interés.

Me reí y me acerqué a él. Después de todo, teníamos el resto de la tarde ante nosotros, sin nada que hacer excepto esperar los informes. Le quité los papeles de las manos y los coloqué en la mesita de café, encima de los otros, y me senté a horcajadas encima de sus piernas.

—Sherlock— respondí, susurrando en su oído, antes de empezar a mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja. Jadeó y abrazó mi cintura, cerrando los ojos y buscando a ciegas mi cuello. Me volví para darle mejor acceso y me relajé, disfrutando de su boca lamiendo y mordiendo mi garganta con suavidad. Le acaricié el cabello y le besé en la frente, mientras sus manos desabotonaban con destreza mi camisa y se perdían dentro de mi ropa.

—Quizás no tenía que haberme molestado en vestirme— bromeé—, habría sido más práctico salir a la sala de estar solo con una toalla.

Sherlock se rió y acarició mi trasero por encima de la ropa. Tomé su cara entre mis manos y le besé profunda y largamente, hasta que sentí que se deshacía entre mis brazos. Que era exactamente como yo lo quería. Sus manos empezaron a agarrarse de mi camisa con desespero, incapaz de hacer nada más, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración entrecortada.

El timbre de la puerta principal sonó de nuevo. Nos detuvimos al instante. Tras un segundo, empezamos a desenlazar nuestros miembros y nos levantamos. La voz de la señora Hudson nos llegó desde las escaleras.

—¡Ya voy! Esperen un momento, por favor.

Sherlock tocó algo en la pared, encima del sofá, cerca de la ranura que comunicaba con el piso de la señora Hudson y el montacargas. Abrió una pequeña trampilla en la pared, disimulada con el diseño del papel de la pared, y extrajo algo que parecía una tubería. Un tubo que se movía. La cogió y miró por un extremo; me acerqué y le eché un buen vistazo al objeto, porque parecía…

—¿Es un periscopio, Sherlock?

—Shhhhhhh, John… Sí, obviamente. La señora Hudson nos está consiguiendo un poco de tiempo, creo que tendremos que salir a tomar el aire… Echar una mirada.

Así lo hice. El extremo estaba equipado con una lente, y a través de ella pude ver claramente al inspector Lestrade, la sargento Donovan, James y dos colegas más del Departamento de Crimen Organizado (aunque no Smith, mi compañero). La señora Hudson le había abierto al fin la puerta, y Lestrade estaba enseñándole su placa y le estaba explicando algo. Sherlock apretó el altavoz y de repente pudimos oírles. Mi amigo me tapó la boca con la mano, por si acaso se me hubiera olvidado que el sonido iba en ambas direcciones. Contuve el aliento.

—…Tenemos una orden judicial para registrar la casa en busca de sustancias ilegales, señora. Le ruego que no interfiera, o podría tener que acusarla de obstrucción a la autoridad.

Sherlock apretó el intérfono de nuevo para desconectar el sonido. Yo seguía pegado al periscopio, observando como la señora Hudson se hacía la tonta y "sin darse cuenta" bloqueaba la puerta, y Lestrade empezó a perder la paciencia e intentó hacerla a un lado lo más educadamente posible. Sherlock me quitó el periscopio con un movimiento rápido y lo guardó de nuevo. Al fin reaccioné, me abotoné la camisa y me puse los zapatos. Sherlock fue hasta su dormitorio y abrió otra trampilla oculta, en este caso en el techo, de la que bajó una escalerilla de madera. Subimos por ella y la plegamos, cerrando la trampilla justo a tiempo: podíamos oír los pasos de Lestrade entrando en la sala de estar, y la voz de la señora Hudson gritando detrás de él:

—¡Ya le dije que no está aquí! Puede buscar todo lo que quiera, pero haga el favor de dejarlo todo en orden y de no romper nada; tengo que mantener esta casa habitable, ¿sabe usted?

El resto de policías entró en el piso de Sherlock, dispersándose por las habitaciones. Al fin me digné a mirar lo que me rodeaba: estábamos en una habitación estrecha y de techo bajo, del tipo que normalmente se usa para almacenar cajas y maletas; pero estaba claro que Sherlock había encontrado otros usos. Aún llevaba el informe inicial de Wiggins en la mano, así que lo colocó sobre el resto de papeles que cubrían un viejo escritorio. Ese escritorio, una silla y un baúl abierto, también lleno a rebosar de papeles y libros, eran todo el mobiliario de la pequeña habitación, y la ocupaban por completo. Por suerte, también había una ventana. Sherlock se sentó en el alféizar y me señaló la silla. Me senté y escuché los movimientos de la habitación de debajo, y me mantuve tan quieto y en silencio como pude.

Lestrade ladraba órdenes a todo el mundo, había pasos y el sonido de muebles que eran arrastrados con violencia, seguidos por las quejas de la señora Hudson. Tras unos cinco minutos, pregunté a Sherlock con la mirada. Me tomó de la mano por toda respuesta, lo que interpreté como un "espera un poco". Al fin, Lestrade gruñó, claramente molesto, y dijo en voz alta:

—Bueno, chicos, el pájaro ha volado. Vamos a ponernos cómodos: tiene que volver tarde o temprano.

Cerré los ojos con un suspiro, mientras la señora Hudson aireaba lo que pensaba acerca de los maleducados agentes de Scotland Yard que le complicaban el trabajo. Siguió despachándose a gusto hasta que Lestrade la convenció de que no iban a romper ningún mueble ni iban a causar más desorden, y que de hecho, mientras esperaban el regreso de su jefe, desde luego estarían encantados de ayudarla a ordenar de nuevo la casa. Me tuve que cubrir la boca con la mano para que no se me escapara una risita, imaginando la cara de Lestrade recibiendo la bronca de la menuda mujer. ¡Qué lástima no tener un periscopio también en esa habitación! Sherlock me agarró de la manga y me señaló la ventana. Asentí y me levanté (o, mejor dicho, me incorporé todo lo que pude, porque el techo era demasiado bajo para caminar de pie). Seguí a Sherlock a través de la ventana y cruzamos una pequeña plataforma de madera que unía su tejado con el de la casa vecina. Una escalera de incendios similar a la de mi edificio nos dejó en una azotea, y desde allí, con un salto corto, estábamos ya a dos edificios del de Sherlock. Tuve que detenerme a sostenerme la pierna: mi muslo no se había tomado muy bien el salto. Sherlock se giró a mirarme con preocupación.

—¿Estás bien? — preguntó. Asentí, desde luego, tratando de ignorar el dolor. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? —. ¿Podrás bajar por una tubería? Es la única forma de llegar a la calle. Si no puedes, quizás podríamos escondernos aquí, después de todo casi es de noche...

—¡Hey! ¡Watson!

Sherlock y yo nos giramos; la cabeza de Lestrade asomaba por la ventana del dormitorio de Sherlock, con los ojos muy abiertos y una mueca de fastidio.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, John? — me gritó—. ¡Te dije que te mantuvieras alejado de Sherlock Holmes!

—¡Lo siento, inspector!

—¡Más lo sentirás cuando vuelvas al Yard, ¿pero en qué estabas pensando?! Te avisé, John. Eres un buen policía, uno de los mejores hombres que he tenido, no puedes llegarte a imaginar lo decepcionado que estoy.

—Pero has venido hasta aquí para buscarme, ¿verdad? — le pregunté.

Pude ver como dudaba. Sherlock decidió que era su turno de mover ficha y empezó a bajar por la tubería.

—Tenía que comprobar que Holmes no te había raptado.

—Sherlock es inocente, Greg. Frank intentó matarme para culpar a Sherlock de mi asesinato. También asesinó al guardia de Regent Street, lo confesó antes de matarse. Ve a investigar a Frank y a Stanheimer, ellos son los que estás buscando.

Pareció aún más confuso.

—Encontramos a Frank en tu piso, como decías en tu nota. ¿Pero Stanheimer? ¡Trabaja para Holmes!

—Ya no.

Sherlock me esperaba al pie de la tubería. Tenía que decidir qué quería hacer. Qué quería ser.

—¡John! Vuelve aquí, te dejaré ayudarnos con la investigación. Solo... no te involucres más con Sherlock Holmes, encontraremos la manera de mantener limpia tu hoja de servicios, te lo juro. ¡Te necesitamos!

Curiosamente, eso me hizo decidirme. Me coloqué sobre la tubería y empecé el descenso.

—¡John! ¡Qué estás haciendo! — me gritó Lestrade.

Llegué hasta abajo con el muslo ardiéndome de dolor, pero Sherlock tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sus ojos refulgían en aquella calle oscura y desierta, y me volví hacia Lestrade por última vez y le contesté gritando:

—¡Por favor, Lestrade, acepta mi dimisión!

Sherlock empezó a reírse, me cogió de la mano y empezamos a correr de nuevo a través de la ciudad.


	10. Chapter 10

Corrimos durante un rato en dirección oeste, pero evitando Marylebone Road y todas las calles anchas o bien iluminadas; aunque nos aventuramos un momento cerca de St. George Street, donde Sherlock se detuvo, escribió algo en su libreta de notas, arrancó la página y la dejó medio escondida en la boca de un buzón. Aproveché para recuperar un poco el aliento, pero Sherlock enseguida empezó a correr otra vez. Cuando al fin se paró enfrente de una casa adosada, yo ya estaba un poco perdido. Estábamos cerca de Hyde Park (¿Strathearn Place, quizá?), pero ni eso podría jurar.

Llamó a la puerta con suavidad. En torno a nosotros la calle estaba completamente desierta. Tras un momento, la puerta se abrió, y una mujer joven en bata se nos quedó mirando muy confundida.

—¿Quién es, a estas horas?— gritó una voz masculina desde el interior de la casa.

El propietario de la voz apareció al momento, sorprendido, pero empezó a sonreír en cuanto vio a Sherlock. Empujó a la mujer hacia adentro con una mano afectuosa pero firme en su cintura.

—Puedes volver a la cama, querida, yo me ocupo de esto. ¡Señor Holmes! ¡Qué inesperado placer! ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted esta noche?

—A mi amigo y a mí nos haría falta una habitación donde descansar—. Sherlock sonrió a la mujer, que nos echó una mirada suspicaz y molesta antes de desaparecer escaleras arriba—. Espero que no seamos una gran molestia para su familia, Wiggins.

Mi mirada pasó de Sherlock al joven: ¿Wiggins? ¡Pero claro! ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan ciego? El dueño de la casa tenía los mismos rasgos que nuestro amigo Wiggins, pero en una versión más limpia y más mayor. Le calculé unos diecinueve o veinte años, y era obvio que se trataba del hermano mayor, casado, de la mano derecha de Sherlock.

Wiggins nos condujo hasta una pequeña habitación en el segundo piso, que daba a la calle de detrás. Se disculpó con cara compungida por tener solo una cama disponible, casi haciendo reverencias.

—No será un problema, Wiggins. Uno de nosotros puede dormir en el sillón— dijo Sherlock, tratando de que se fuera cuanto antes.

El chico abrió los ojos como platos.

—¡Oh, no, señor! ¡El señor Holmes no puede dormir en un sillón! ¡Mi hermano me mataría se le tratase con semejante falta de respeto!

Sherlock suspiró y le ignoró. Se dejó caer sobre el sillón y empezó a quitarse la bufanda.

—Entonces yo dormiré en el sillón, y asunto arreglado. No se preocupe más— intervine, dándole una palmadita en la espalda a nuestro anfitrión y cerrando la puerta tras él, mientras murmuraba de nuevo "gracias" y "buenas noches". Me volví hacia Sherlock, que ya se había desabrochado el abrigo y estaba fumando un cigarrillo—. Ávido por complacer, el hermano de tu hombre. ¿También trabaja para ti?

—No. Pero siempre le hace feliz ayudar... a cambio de una generosa propina, por supuesto. Pero me temo que a su esposa no le gusto mucho.

_Me pregunto por qué_, pensé suspirando, y eché un vistazo a mi alrededor. No había mucho por ver, de hecho: solo la estrecha cama, una mesita de noche, una pequeña chimenea y el sillón. Me quité el abrigo, pensando en toda la locura que me había rodeado esos últimos días, y me volví de nuevo hacia la raíz de mis problemas, que, ajeno por lo visto a mi preocupación, estaba tirado en el sillón con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, lanzando anillos de humo en dirección al techo.

Un golpe en la puerta me sobresaltó. Me acerqué a abrirla: era otro jovencito, poco mayor que el joven Wiggins, que entró en la habitación con la gorra en la mano. Sherlock le hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

—Wilson. Veo que Wiggins ha recibido mi nota, pero no te esperaba a ti.

—Lo siento, señor— murmuró el muchacho. Parecía mucho más nervioso que el descarado de Wiggins—. Wiggins no va a venir, le parece que le están siguiendo, señor.

Sherlock enarcó una ceja.

—¿Quién?

El chico negó con la cabeza.

—No lo sabe, señor. O no me lo ha dicho. Así que le traigo el informe, señor.

—Bien, ¿dónde lo tienes?

El muchacho enrojeció.

—Señor... ¿le importa si el informe es... oral? No se me da muy bien escribir.

Sherlock suspiró y le indicó con un gesto al chico que estaba bien.

—El señor Howard se ha marchado a su casa de campo, y su doncella nos ha dicho que estará allí un par de días. Wiggins ha enviado a William H. para que no le quite el ojo de encima.

—Perfecto. ¿Y qué hay de Johnson?

—El señor Johnson ha cenado en nuestro club, ha jugado a las cartas hasta las once, y después se ha ido a casa. Wiggins está allí vigilando. Cuando me vine, ya habían apagado todas las luces.

—Muy bien. Dile a Wiggins que no hace falta que nos envíe más informes hasta la mañana, a no ser que haya algún movimiento. ¿Entendido?

—¡Sí, señor!

El chico se puso la gorra y salió de la casa casi corriendo. Cerré la puerta tras él y me volví hacia Sherlock, que se estaba estirando en el sillón y me sonreía con picardía.

—Ven aquí— me susurró.

¿Cómo iba a negarme? Llevaba pensando en eso todo el día. Le sonreí a mi vez y me senté en el brazo del sillón, agarrándole por la nuca. Cuando mis labios tocaron los suyos, hizo un ruido apreciativo y apagó el cigarrillo en el cenicero de la mesita de noche. Sus brazos se cerraron en torno a mí, con suavidad al principio, pero cuando el beso se hizo más profundo tiró de mí hasta que me encontré sentado sobre sus muslos. Su boca empezó a explorar hacia abajo, y enseguida noté un mordisqueo en la carótida. Mi respiración comenzaba a estar entrecortada. Cerré los ojos, levantando la barbilla para darle un mejor acceso a mi cuello, pero tras unos deliciosos minutos mi mente, aunque enturbiada por el deseo, recordó dónde estábamos.

—Sherlock, ¿está bien aquí? ¿Estás seguro de que no nos van a oír, o que nadie va a entrar?

Despegó la cabeza de mi cuello, frunciendo el ceño.

—Trataremos de ser silenciosos— dijo.

Me levanté y fui a asegurarme de que la puerta estaba bien cerrada.

—Hay una silla en el pasillo, John. Puedes usarla para bloquear el pomo de la puerta.

Y eso hice. Me sentía mejor sabiendo que no iban a venir a molestarnos. Mientras, Sherlock empezó a desvestirse. Le agarré por las muñecas, sonriendo, y le empujé sobre la cama. Subió una ceja a modo de pregunta, pero me reí y besé su expresión confundida. En algún momento de aquel día tan absurdo, yo había tomado una decisión, una que a él le iba a gustar. Pero como todavía no le había dicho nada a Sherlock, podía disfrutar tentándole un poco más. Aprisioné sus muñecas con una sola mano, y terminé de desabotonarle la camisa con la otra. La expresión de su rostro no tenía precio: fruncía el ceño, obviamente frustrado por encontrarse de nuevo en la misma posición, sin poder siquiera besarme. Forcejeó para liberarse, pero apliqué un poco más de fuerza a sus muñecas, sonriendo.

—Ah, mira quién es ahora el cabrón presuntuoso...— susurró, molesto—. Te gusta esto, ¿verdad? Tenerme atrapado.

—No te haces a la idea de cuánto— le murmuré a su hombro, mordiendo con suavidad.

—Te excita ser el que manda, por una vez— añadió. Pero su voz se convirtió en un jadeo ahogado. Mi mano libre recorrió su pecho, pellizcando uno de sus pequeños y rosados pezones; todo su cuerpo se sacudió y se tensó. Seguí trabajando el pezón con suavidad, con dos dedos, hasta que se volvió duro y protuberante—. Te gusta dominarme, porque piensas que, aparte de en la cama, siempre tienes que seguirme, y eso te hace sentir incómodo.

—Solo un poco— susurré bajo su axila, acariciando sus bíceps con la lengua. Me pregunté si quedaba alguna otra parte de él que pudiera alcanzar mientras seguía inmovilizando sus brazos.

—Por eso te encanta follarme. Penetrar mi cuerpo te provoca un sentimiento de poder, ¿no es así? Cuando tu polla está dentro de mí, sientes que me posees, que soy tuyo para hacer lo que desees...

—¡Oh, cállate!— dije, besándole en la boca para callarle.

Porque Sherlock tenía razón, por supuesto, siempre tenía razón, y era molesto, pero también me excitaba. Había llegado el momento de mostrar mis cartas. Solté las muñecas de Sherlock y me levanté para quitarme la ropa. Él no se movió, se limitó a seguir con los ojos todos mis movimientos. Me atrevería a decir que incluso aguantaba el aliento. Cuando mi ropa interior fue a hacerle compañía a mi camisa, mi chaleco y mis pantalones, le miré de nuevo y rebusqué en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

—En el bolsillo interior derecho— murmuró, con la voz ronca y baja.

Saqué el lubricante y lo coloqué sobre la mesita. Él todavía no se había movido. Tenía las manos relajadas a ambos lados de la cabeza, la boca ligeramente abierta y muy roja, y los pantalones desabrochados pero todavía puestos. Su erección se veía claramente delineada bajo la tela.

—Veo que no soy el único que disfruta cuando te tiene atrapado sin poder moverte— sonreí satisfecho. Dejé que mis dedos recorrieran la silueta de su miembro. Sherlock apretó los labios—. Sabes, podemos seguir haciendo esto... o podemos hacer lo que me pediste ayer.

En cuanto recordó de qué le estaba hablando sus ojos brillaron. Sonreí y le bajé los pantalones y los calzoncillos. Se incorporó y me ayudó, y entre los dos en un momento estuvo descalzo y desnudo. Se subió encima de mí y empezó a besarme de nuevo, con besos húmedos y profundos que me dejaron temblando y gimiendo. Se despegó un momento de mí, como si recordara algo.

—No tienes experiencia con esto— dijo. Asentí—. ¿Estás seguro? No quiero que te sientas presionado.

—Tu tampoco lo habías hecho antes de que nos conociéramos— respondí—. Está bien. Pero... ¿Sherlock?

Volvió a emerger de mi cuello.

—¿Tú has hecho antes esta parte?

No estaba tan tranquilo como me hubiera gustado, la verdad. Había sido cuidadoso con Sherlock nuestra primera vez, pero había sido una experiencia dolorosa para él igualmente. Ahora teníamos el lubricante médico, por supuesto; y de hecho ni toda la lujuria del mundo me habría convencido si no lo tuviéramos, pero tenía que considerar un "plan B" en caso de falta de experiencia por parte de Sherlock.

Evitó mi mirada.

—¿Acaso importa?

—Mmmm, sí, lo siento, Sherlock, pero tengo que saberlo. No es ningún problema de celos, lo juro, solo quiero ser práctico y asegurarme de que esto va a ser placentero para ambos.

—Bueno, en ese caso...—. Estaba lamiendo mi ombligo, pero de repente se detuvo, suspiró y enterró la cara en mi estómago—. No. No tengo ninguna experiencia en sexo penetrativo, aparte de lo que ya hemos hecho.

—Sherlock, ¿pero cuántos años tienes? —. Se puso tenso e intentó apartarse. Le tranquilicé, acariciándole los hombros—. Ssshhh, solo estaba bromeando... No te preocupes, no me importa, solo es un poco sorprendente. En serio, Sherlock, ¿quién lo hubiera dicho, después de verte siempre rodeado de bellezas en todas esas fiestas y actos benéficos?

—Eso es... mi imagen pública, no significa nada. Es sobre todo por mi hermano. ¿Te molesta?

—¿El qué? ¿Tu falta de experiencia o las compañías femeninas?—. Me miró fijamente, frunciendo el ceño—. No, ni lo uno ni lo otro. Ahora estás conmigo, y me siento increíblemente afortunado por ello. Y en cuanto a la falta de experiencia, vamos a trabajar en ello, ¿te parece?

Le sentí sonreír contra mi piel. Frotó la cara contra mi ombligo, haciéndome reír, y trazó un camino de besos hacia abajo. Aguanté la respiración cuando llegó a mi miembro, pero entonces se movió hacia mis ingles, lamiéndolas y metiendo la lengua en cada pliegue de mi piel. Abrí más las piernas, maravillosamente excitado. Sherlock me besó en el interior de los muslos y, al fin, le dio un besito a la punta de mi polla. Gemí, y entonces recordé que se suponía que teníamos que estar en silencio, así que me mordí los labios para evitar que salieran más sonidos embarazosos. Sherlock ahora estaba en su elemento, eso estaba claro: sus movimientos eran más seguros y expertos. Primero besó mi miembro con suavidad, desde la punta a la base y luego de vuelta. Los besos pronto se volvieron lametones, y empezó a alternar el chupar el glande con lamer mis testículos. Dejé que mi mano recorriera sus rizos, tratando de no tirar, y me mordí la otra mano para mantenerme callado. Entonces agarró con firmeza la base de mi erección y empezó a tirar, siguiendo el mismo ritmo que la succión del glande. Y justo cuando pensé que empezaba a ser demasiado, bajó la cabeza y se tragó casi toda mi polla, chupando con fuerza. Jadeé, sin poder evitarlo, sintiendo como mis caderas se movían solas y como mi mano se tensaba en su cabeza, empujando y tirando...

—¡Sherlock, para!

Se detuvo inmediatamente, liberando mi miembro con la respiración entrecortada. Seguí acariciando su cabello mientras disfrutaba contemplando su cara, ruborizada, con su deliciosa boca semiabierta, como una invitación. Tomé su brazo y tiré de él para indicarle que se volviera a poner encima de mí, besándole al mismo tiempo, lamiendo mi propio sabor en su boca. Él suspiró y alargó la mano para coger el lubricante. Esa parte no me intimidaba, así que sencillamente abrí las piernas tanto como pude, flexionando las rodillas, y observé a Sherlock mientras se cubría los dedos con el producto resbaladizo. Se arrodilló entre mis piernas con cuidado, mirando su objetivo, pálido y serio. Le acaricié el muslo, sonriendo, intentando infundirle confianza. Tras un momento de duda, empezó a tocar mi agujero con un dedo húmedo. No estaba tan mal, en todo caso era una sensación curiosa. Entonces introdujo la primera falange de su dedo en un movimiento rápido, y toda la parte inferior de mi cuerpo saltó.

—Lo siento, lo he hecho demasiado deprisa— susurró Sherlock, mordiéndose el labio.

—No pasa nada. Solo... no lo muevas ahora, espera un momento.

Mi cuerpo estaba intentando luchar contra la intrusión. Ese agujero estaba acostumbrado a expulsar cosas, no a que las introdujeran, y el sentimiento era increíblemente extraño. Tras unos segundos, asentí y Sherlock empezó a mover el dedo en mi interior. Era solo un poco incómodo, pero no dolía, así que me sentí aliviado. Entonces empujó el dedo dentro del todo, hasta el nudillo, y noté que algo... parecía ir mal. Era agradable, pero aún así lo sentía como algo malo. Era como rascarse una picadura de mosquito: había placer, pero al mismo tiempo una parte de mi cuerpo gritaba: "¡Detente ahora mismo! ¡Esto está mal, no es el tipo correcto de placer, y va a doler! ¡Para!" Supongo que debía estar retorciéndome, porque Sherlock retiró el dedo con cuidado, con una expresión alarmada en la cara.

—Te estoy haciendo daño.

—No, solo es raro, e incómodo, pero no duele. Sigue, Sherlock, por favor.

—¿Debería probar ya con dos dedos?

Dudé un momento.

—Por qué no. ¡Vamos! Espera, ¿quizá un poco más de lubricante?

Y se echó un chorro de gel en los dedos y se inclinó para besarme.

—Mmmmm... Esto me gusta...— murmuré, atrapando su boca un poco más. Quizás sería más fácil con su boca contra la mía, quizás de esa forma mi cuerpo lo sentiría como sexo de verdad, y no como una intrusión.

Sherlock siguió besándome mientras dos de sus dedos se esforzaban en abrirse paso en mi interior. De nuevo, un poco incómodo, pero estaba empezando a acostumbrarme, y mi cuerpo al fin había dejado de intentar empujar el objeto extraño hacia fuera. Sherlock se incorporó y observó lo que estaba haciendo, con los labios separados en obvia excitación.

—¿Cómo sé si ya estás preparado?

Suspiré.

—No soy un experto, Sherlock... ¿Cómo lo sientes? ¿Se ha dilatado?

Movió los dedos en círculos dentro de mí. Un pequeño chorro de placer me subió por la espina dorsal y bajó hasta mi pene. Bueno, eso era nuevo.

—¿Puedes intentar encontrar mi próstata?

Arrugó el entrecejo y empezó a explorar en mi interior. Empecé a arrepentirme de habérselo pedido, porque volvía a ser incómodo otra vez, como si estuviera frotando mis huesos bajo la piel, pero entonces lo encontró, y de repente mis caderas dieron una sacudida.

—¡Oh, Dios mío, Sherlock!

—¿Bueno?

—Mucho. Sherlock, vamos, ahora quiero sentirte a ti.

Sacó los dedos con mucho cuidado, y se quedó parado, mirando por turnos hacia mi cara y hacia mi agujero. Parecía a la vez increíblemente excitado e inseguro de qué hacer a continuación. Me reí y meneé la cabeza; plan B, entonces. Me incorporé y me levanté, tomando a Sherlock de la mano. Le hice sentarse en la cama, apoyando la espalda en el cabecero, y le pasé el lubricante. Se aplicó una buena cantidad en la verga erecta, y entonces flexionó las piernas y me atrajo hacia él hasta que estuve sentado a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. Me abrazó fuerte, besándome profundamente, y tras un delicioso momento tomé su erección y la coloqué en mi entrada, sosteniéndola hasta que sentí que toda la cabeza estaba dentro, presionando contra las paredes de mi ano. Seguí aguantándolo ahí con una mano, mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio con la otra mano en el hombro de Sherlock. Su boca estaba todavía en la mía, y sus ojos no abandonaban mi cara ni un momento. Me concentré en eso, en la asombrosa expresión de Sherlock en esos momentos, y me empujé hacia abajo, metiéndome su miembro hasta el fondo. Me quedé sin respiración durante lo que parecieron minutos; Sherlock me había dicho que era intenso, y no estaba bromeando. Me sentía empalado, lleno, como si de un momento a otro su polla fuera a romperme y a acabar en mis riñones. Moví las caderas hacia delante, y Sherlock y yo gemimos al unísono, con su aliento acariciando mis labios. Luchó por mantener los ojos abiertos, pero cuando empecé a moverme, tratando de encontrar un ritmo, se rindió y cerró los ojos, apoyando la frente en mi hombro, gimiendo con suavidad. Me mordí el labio cuando mis gruñidos empezaron a ser más fuertes. No estábamos haciendo mucho ruido, la verdad, pero la cama era otra cosa: con cada balanceo de mis caderas crujía y rechinaba, y al principio traté de ser cuidadoso e ir despacio, pero pronto la sensación de Sherlock dentro de mí empezó a ser demasiado, y la expresión de sus rostro era casi suficiente como para empujarme más allá de mi límite. Me agarré del cabecero, con una mano a cada lado de la cabeza de Sherlock, y aceleré el ritmo, enterrando su cuerpo dentro del mío tan profundamente como era posible, cada vez sintiendo cómo su miembro me llenaba, notando cada sacudida y cada pequeño espasmo de su polla.

—¡Sherlock! — pedí, incapaz de decir nada más.

Por suerte pilló la indirecta y agarró mi palpitante erección, trabajándola con fuerza y con firmeza. Y de repente yo ya estaba ahí, en una inesperada ola de placer que explotó al mismo tiempo en mi polla y en mi agujero. Sentí como Sherlock empujaba con fuerza mientras duraba mi orgasmo, y espero, realmente espero porque no puedo estar seguro, que consiguiera evitar gritar. Sherlock jadeó y su cuerpo se volvió flojo. Nos abrazamos con fuerza, temerosos de caer si nos soltábamos, y solo después de lo que pareció una eternidad conseguí moverme para intentar encontrar algo con lo que limpiarnos. Sherlock se dejó caer en la cama y me señaló su abrigo. Saqué un pañuelo de uno de los bolsillos y me limpié el estómago y las piernas. Cuando me volví, Sherlock parecía estar ya durmiendo. Sonriendo con afecto, le limpié a él también, y guardé de nuevo el pañuelo.

—Hazme sitio, o tendré que dormir en el sillón de verdad— le dije, dándole una palmadita en el costado.

Gruñó, pero empezó a moverse perezosamente hacia la pared. De repente, el lloro de un bebé rompió el silencio de la noche, y se me congeló la sangre cuando me di cuenta de que los lloros venían de la misma casa en la que estábamos.

—Sherlock— siseé, metiéndome en la cama a su lado—. ¿Hay un niño en esta casa?

Soltó otro gruñido y me cogió por la cintura hasta que nuestros cuerpos estuvieron pegados.

—Un asesino, un asesino profesional nada menos, nos está siguiendo los pasos, ¿y tú vas y nos metes precisamente en la casa de una familia? Ese hombre ni siquiera trabaja para ti, ¿y tú pones en peligro a su mujer y a su bebé?

Sherlock pareció procesarlo.

—Estás enfadado.

—¡Eso es bastante obvio, sí!

—¿Por qué? Te aseguro que el dinero será muy bien recibido.

—Eso... no es muy correcto por parte del hermano de Wiggins, la verdad, pero quizás no es consciente del tipo de peligro en el que estás colocando a su familia esta noche.

—Sabe perfectamente bien— bufó Sherlock— la clase de negocios a los que su hermano y yo nos dedicamos, John, no seas tan...

—...Ingenuo, sí, ya nos pusimos de acuerdo en eso. Pero de todas formas es irresponsable por tu parte, es... No sé cómo explicártelo si no lo entiendes, de verdad, pero está mal, es... incorrecto.

Sherlock frunció el ceño, estudiándome.

—¿Quieres que nos marchemos, que busquemos otro lugar donde dormir?— preguntó al fin.

—No, ahora no... Es muy tarde. Pero debemos buscar otro lugar a primera hora de la mañana, no podemos quedarnos más aquí. ¿Está bien?

Asintió. Apuesto a que todavía no lo entiende, ni siquiera ahora. Pero por esa noche mi cuerpo y mi mente ya habían tenido suficientes novedades y estrés, y no estaba dispuesto a ir a ninguna parte.


	11. Chapter 11

Abrí un ojo y estiré un brazo perezosamente. El otro lado de la almohada estaba cálido, y una sonrisa se extendió por mis labios cuando pensé: _Sherlock_. Abrí los dos ojos, ya despierto del todo, y le busqué con la mirada. Y allí estaba, sentado en el sillón con los brazos en torno a sus huesudas rodillas, y el cenicero en precario equilibrio encima de una de ellas. La cantidad de colillas y el humo acumulado en el techo me indicaban que Sherlock llevaba bastante rato despierto.

Le di una palmadita a la cama, a mi lado.

—Ven aquí— murmuré, sintiéndome perezoso y agradablemente cálido—. Todavía está amaneciendo.

—Estoy pensando— gruñó, con los ojos clavados en el techo lleno de humo.

Suspiré y me levanté. Necesitaba ir al lavabo, así que me vestí y le pregunté dónde estaba. Cuando volví, un minuto más tarde, se había movido hasta la ventana, quieto como una estatua de mármol, contemplando la calle desierta. Solo llevaba puesta la ropa interior, y tenía los brazos con la piel de gallina. Le abracé por detrás, pegando mi pecho a su espalda congelada, y traté de infundirle un poco de calor frotando sus brazos. Le di un beso en la mejilla y él emitió un sonido de contento y enlazó sus manos con las mías, con la vista todavía perdida en el horizonte: chimeneas, líneas de casas victorianas y la tenue bruma de la mañana.

—¿Estás bien?— me preguntó después de un largo silencio—. ¿Anoche fue tan doloroso como imaginabas?

—No, de hecho todo lo contrario— me reí. Me sentía feliz por lo que habíamos hecho la noche anterior; feliz y con ganas de probar de nuevo. Pero Sherlock tenía otras cosas en la cabeza esa mañana, eso estaba claro. Tras un rato, justo cuando empezaba a preguntarme por dónde andaría su mente después de pensar en mí, me sorprendió diciendo:

—Así que no vas a volver a Scotland Yard después de tu suspensión.

—No. No puedo. Me refiero a que sé que la mayoría de ellos son gente honrada que trabaja para mantener la paz en la ciudad, buenas personas que luchan contra el crimen como hemos hecho siempre. Pero no puedo volver al Departamento y trabajar con Lestrade y con Donovan; no sería capaz de volver a confiar en ellos.

Sherlock solo asintió con la cabeza y no dijo nada.

—¿Y tú?— me atreví a preguntarle al fin—. ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando todo esto termine?

—¿A qué te refieres?—. Me soltó las manos y se giró para mirarme—. John, esta no es una de esas cosas de "Yo te enseño el mío si tú me enseñas el tuyo"—. Se alejó de mí, frunciendo el entrecejo, y empezó a pasearse por la pequeña habitación—. ¿Qué esperas que haga? ¿Que deje mi organización? ¡Oh, claro, porque eres John Watson el Honesto, y tienes que convertirme en un hombre honrado!

—¡Sherlock, eso no es justo! No te he pedido nada, pero ¡vamos! ¿Es esto lo que quieres hacer con tu vida? ¿Asaltar casas, raptar personas, organizar apuestas ilegales, esconderte en casas de familias honestas y escapar de la policía el resto de tu vida?

Gruñó y se dejó caer en la cama con un gesto dramático.

—¿Y qué sugieres que haga, John? ¿Que vuelva a la universidad? Oh, sí, porque me iba tan maravillosamente bien allí...

—Bueno, eres brillante, estoy seguro de que podrías hacer eso— le dije, sentándome a su lado—. ¿Qué estudiaste?

Sherlock suspiró.

—Mi hermano eligió Política, así que mi padre me hizo empezar Derecho. Tras un año de completo desastre, donde básicamente me dediqué a ir a fiestas y a tomar demasiada cocaína, mi padre me permitió cambiarme a Química, que era lo que me interesaba.

—Bien. ¿Y entonces? ¿No te gustó?

Le puse la colcha por encima mientras él seguía mirando hacia el techo, y luego me tumbé junto a él y le acaricié el cabello.

—Al principio sí. Pero pronto me di cuenta de que el nivel era tan básico, los profesores tan predecibles y poco interesantes, y mis colegas tan idiotas... que me aburrí y volví a las fiestas. Mycroft dice que al menos le fui útil haciendo contactos: mucha de la alta sociedad con la que me muevo ahora durante la temporada social son conocidos de esa época. El aburrimiento solo aumentaba con cada semestre, y el año que empezó la Guerra fui expulsado por destilar sustancias ilegales en el laboratorio de la facultad—. Se me escapó una risita, y sus ojos se encontraron con los mío y se volvieron más cálidos—. Después de eso, mi padre decidió que ya estaba harto, y no me permitió volver el semestre siguiente. En vez de eso, me llevó a Suiza, lejos de la Guerra—. Suspiró de nuevo y desvió la mirada—. Pues ya lo sabes todo: soy un completo inútil. No puedo tener un trabajo honrado, y tú no puedes unirte a mi organización. Si mis hombres sospecharan lo que hay entre nosotros... habría una posibilidad bastante alta de que ambos acabásemos nuestros días como comida para peces en el fondo del Támesis—. Me miró a los ojos de nuevo, con la sombra de una sonrisa triste en los labios—. Así que ¿qué vas a hacer, John Watson?

Me humedecí los labios, pensativo.

—Todavía puedo buscar un trabajo en un hospital. Ya no sirvo como cirujano, pero todavía puedo ocuparme de gripes y virus estomacales.

—Podrías abrir una clínica privada. Yo te dejaría el dinero.

—¡Ah, sí, podríamos ser socios! ¡Dios mío, no! Me lo estoy imaginando, todos los gángsters heridos viniendo a esconderse a mi clínica cada vez que la policía les disparase. ¡Definitivamente no!

Sherlock parecía un poco decepcionado, pero yo lo tenía muy claro: no quería tener nada que ver con el crimen ni con criminales de ningún tipo. Sherlock era... una excepción. Un toque en la puerta nos sobresaltó. Nos sentamos correctamente y Sherlock contestó con un "_adelante_". La cabeza de Wilson apareció por el marco de la puerta.

—Buenos días, señores. ¿Están despiertos?

—¡Sí, sí, pasa, por favor! Así que dime, Wilson, ¿quién ha tratado de entrar esta noche en Baker Street?

Me volvía a mirarle, sorprendido, y luego me giré otra vez hacia el joven gángster.

—Pues, señor Holmes, no lo adivinaría nunca... ¡La señora Hudson se ha encontrado a Willy MacDonald en su sala de estar, no hace ni una hora! Estaba allí tirado, inconsciente, con un buen porrazo en la cabeza.

Sherlock se rió, satisfecho.

—Mi vieja trampa nunca falla... Una pena que no tuvieras la oportunidad de verla trabajar, John, pero ahora no se puede hacer nada al respecto. ¿Así que MacDonald Junior, eh? Eso es interesante. Después de esto, ya casi no necesito tus informes, Wilson. ¡Bueno, sí! De hecho sí. Necesito conocer el momento en el que Johnson salga de su casa. Normalmente llega al club hacia las diez de la mañana, pero preferiría saberlo tan pronto como salga.

—Desde luego, señor Holmes. He dejado ahí a Jimmy, pero cuando yo me he ido solo estaba despierta la doncella. Ahora volveré, y le informaré de cuando se marche.

—¿Alguna otra novedad?

—No, señor, la noche ha sido tranquila.

Sherlock despidió a Wilson con un par de indicaciones que no entendí, y una nota para la señora Hudson. Cuando el chico se fue, mi amigo me miró con una expresión de triunfo iluminándole el rostro.

—¡Le tenemos, John! Sabía que esta misma noche iban a intentar acabar lo que habían dejado a medias; el tiempo juega en su contra y no pueden dejar cabos sueltos.

—¿Así que MacDonald trabaja para Johnson?

—Sí, claro, ha sido su mano derecha durante años. Mi hermano estará desolado cuando lo sepa, aprecia mucho a ese tipo... ¡Vamos, John! Conozco un pequeño café que abre al amanecer y hace unas tortitas deliciosas. Nos da tiempo a tomar un desayuno decente antes de entrar en acción.

* * *

Las tortitas eran deliciosas de verdad, y Sherlock me sorprendió comiéndose su parte y luego intentando robar las mías de mi plato, en broma. El propietario en persona atendió nuestra mesa, y se aseguró de que a Sherlock no le faltase de nada. Aludió a que estaba en deuda con mi amigo; yo estaba tan complacido con el cambio de humor de Sherlock, del cabizbajo y autocrítico de la primera hora de la mañana a aquel humor educado y alegre del desayuno, que no quise preguntar por la naturaleza de aquella "deuda". Preferí centrarme en la excelente comida.

Wilson apareció cuando estábamos terminando y se sentó a nuestra mesa, con la vista clavada en los restos de nuestras tortitas. Dejó un paquete encima de la mesa.

—¡Fantástico, Wilson! ¡Nunca me decepcionas! Pide unas tortitas si quieres, te las has ganado—. Y se volvió para llamar al camarero y pedir otra ración de tortitas y otra taza de té.

—¿... Y esto qué es?— pregunté, señalando el paquete.

—¿Esto? Ah, sí, John, ¿te importaría llevártelo al lavabo de caballeros y ponértelo?

—¿Ponerme qué?

Sherlock suspiró con impaciencia, tomó el paquete y me lo colocó en las manos. Lo observé, un poco molesto. De nuevo, no tenía ni idea de qué iba todo aquello. Pero seguí las órdenes de Sherlock, mientras me preguntaba si el resto de mi vida iba a ser así, seguir las indicaciones de aquel loco, peligro tras peligro. Una vez dentro del lavabo, rompí el papel del paquete y desenvolví un traje azul marino. _Muy bien_, pensé, y me puse una camisa blanca demasiado almidonada, el traje azul marino y una corbata azul oscuro. Entonces me di cuenta del logotipo que figuraba en el bolsillo derecho del pecho: LPC. Estaba llevando el uniforme del London Power Company, ¿pero qué demonios?

—Sherlock— dije cuando salí del lavabo—, espero de verdad que haya una razón para esto.

—¿Para el disfraz? Desde luego. Siéntate y acábate el té, John. Wilson me acaba de informar de que todavía falta media hora para que el cocinero se vaya al mercado. En ese momento, en casa de Johnson solo estarán el mayordomo y la doncella. Muy conveniente, ¿verdad?

—¿Así que vamos a ir a casa de Johnson? — pregunté, sentándome de nuevo y sintiéndome un poco estúpido con aquel uniforme.

—Claro. Necesitamos pruebas contra Johnson. Yo las obtendré: recuerda que colarme en otras casas y obtener documentos es mi especialidad. Pero necesito una distracción, y ahí entras tú, John. Wilson, ¿qué hay de la otra cosa que te pedí que trajeras?

El muchacho se lamió los dedos para limpiarlos y sacó un sobre marrón de un bolsillo.

—Aquí está, señor Holmes.

Sherlock me lo pasó. Como era de esperar, contenía la credencial de un tal John Hopkinson, inspector de la London Power Company. Suspiré. ¿Cómo iba a poder explicar ante Lestrade cualquier prueba que consiguiéramos sacar de esa casa?

Pero, desde luego, media hora después, el señor John Hopkinson, inspector oficial de la LPC, estaba llamando a la puerta del señor Carl Johnson, en Middle Temple Lane, número catorce, a un tiro de piedra de la honorable y elegante Fleet Street.

—Buenos días— le dije al mayordomo que me abrió la puerta, poniéndole la credencial delante de la cara—. Estoy inspeccionando esta zona porque algunos vecinos se han quejado de la calidad de la provisión de electricidad que están recibiendo.

—No hemos tenido ningún problema con nuestras luces— contestó, pero por suerte para mí parecía un poco preocupado.

—¿No han notado ninguna lámpara que parpadee? ¿O que pierda intensidad después de unos minutos?

—Bueno... No estoy seguro. Quizás.

Entré en el vestíbulo de la casa, guardándome la credencial.

—Eso es lo que pensaba. Tengo que inspeccionar todas las lámparas eléctricas de la casa, y asegurarme de que todas están en perfecto estado de funcionamiento. No podemos permitir ninguna anormalidad, señor. No sabe usted lo fácil que es que unos cables deteriorados provoquen un incendio.

El hombre abrió los ojos como platos y me indicó que por favor le siguiera para empezar el recorrido. ¡Ah, el poder de las credenciales!

Durante casi una hora me dediqué a observar con atención cada lámpara y aparato eléctrico de la casa de Johnson, seguido de cerca primero por el mayordomo, y después de un rato también por la doncella, que pareció muy preocupada al oír las palabras "fuego" y "electricidad" en la misma frase. Traté de charlar con ellos todo el tiempo, para cubrir los ruidos que Sherlock pudiera hacer en el piso de arriba. Cuando estuvimos delante del despacho de Johnson, fingí un ataque de tos, agarrándome al marco de la puerta. Empujé un poco la puerta de madera, esperando que mi amigo ya se hubiera ido. Me quedé helado cuando le oí: ¡el muy idiota estaba canturreando mientras trabajaba en la caja fuerte! Cerré la puerta de golpe. El mayordomo y la doncella se me quedaron mirando, extrañados.

—¡Mi credencial!—exclamé—. No la tengo en el bolsillo, se me debe haber caído antes, cuando se la he enseñado en el vestíbulo—. El mayordomo enarcó una ceja, suspicaz, pero la doncella corrió escaleras abajo para buscarla. La seguí hasta el inicio de la escalera, mirando por el hueco.

—¡No la encuentro, señor Hopkinson!— gritó la doncella desde abajo.

El mayordomo abandonó la expresión desconfiada para bufar, molesto.

—Esta muchacha no encontraría agua en el mar. Disculpe, señor, echaré un vistazo yo mismo.

Y bajó por las escaleras. Me volví rápidamente a la puerta del despacho y la abrí. Sherlock se asomó desde detrás de las cortinas, sonriendo y guiñándome el ojo. Ay, Dios mío, los dos íbamos a acabar el día en Scotland Yard, y no precisamente para pasar a saludar a mis compañeros. Oí pasos que subían y tosí de nuevo. Sherlock se ocultó de nuevo.

—¡Ah, mire, ya la he encontrado! Lamento haberles molestado, pero ya saben cómo son esas cosas: la compañía me hace pagar una multa si pierdo la credencial, ¿saben?

Los dos me miraron con comprensión: sí, los jefes exigentes y quejicas no eran una novedad para ellos (¿y para quién lo son?). Entré en el despacho y examiné todas las lámparas de la habitación, hablando todo el tiempo sobre cualquier tontería que se me ocurriese. Su atención estaba puesta en mí. Salimos del despacho y seguimos la ronda por la casa. Unos minutos después oí un fuerte _¡Bum!_, pero mis acompañantes no parecieron darse cuenta, así que empecé a sentirme tan aliviado que me reía con mis propias bromas. Cuando finalmente me marché de la casa, el mayordomo y la doncella se estaban riendo conmigo, muy a gusto, e incluso les dije que les acompañaría alguna noche a tomar una cerveza en el pub de la esquina.

Sherlock me esperaba fuera, con una amplia sonrisa a juego con la mía. Me agarró del brazo y me arrastró hasta que nos escondimos en una estrecha escalera que conectaba la calle con la rivera del río.

—¡Le tenemos, John!— exclamó, excitado, sacando un papel del abrigo—. ¡Mira! He encontrado una carta de Alexander Warren. Supongo que eres consciente de quién es y de lo que supone eso...

Asentí: Alexander Warren era el jefe de la segunda organización criminal de Londres, el competidor más directo de los hermanos Holmes.

—¿Y hay algo interesante en la carta, Sherlock? ¿Será suficiente?

—Bueno, menciona unas cantidades que Warren ha pagado— contestó con la nariz en la carta—. Es suficiente prueba para mí.

—Pero puedo anticipar algunas objeciones que se le pueden ocurrir a un buen abogado...— contesté—. Puede decir que la carta es falsa, por ejemplo.

Sherlock se me quedó mirando con una sonrisita maliciosa.

—No vas a enviarle la carta a Lestrade, ¿verdad?— me di cuenta de pronto—. Dios, ¿cómo puedo ser tan estúpido? No, por favor, no me contestes: el inocente e ingenuo John, sí.

Estaba _tan_ furioso. Se trataba de Sherlock, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Desde cuando a Sherlock le importaba la ley, o hacer las cosas correctamente? Pero entonces empezó a mirarme con una expresión confundida, con las manos colgando a los lados, y sus ojos parecían tan tristes.

—¿Qué?— le pregunté secamente.

—Sabes cómo soy, John, no lo tomes como algo personal. Haré una copia de la carta y le enviaré la original a Lestrade. ¿Mejor?

—¿Y qué le va a pasar a Johnson?

Se encogió de hombros y apartó la mirada, guardándose la carta en el bolsillo.

—Es un traidor, John. Y creo que conoces su ficha policial: asesinatos, robos, incendio premeditado, todo. ¿Por qué te preocupa? Dudo que ni siquiera le conozcas en persona.

—¿Y qué hay de su familia? ¿Y del servicio? ¿Esas personas agradables con las que me estaba riendo hace un momento? Gracias a ti se quedarán sin empleo, y ahora mismo no estamos en el mejor momento para estar desempleado, ¿sabes?

—¡Solo has pasado cincuenta minutos con ellos! En serio, John, pensaba que estarías contento de que le hubiéramos pillado, de que yo no tenga que ir a la cárcel y de que nadie vaya a intentar asesinarte.

Suspiré sonoramente, y tomé su rostro entre mis manos, mirándole a los ojos.

—Soy médico y policía: he jurado dos veces proteger a la gente. Puede que sea un ingenuo, pero no voy a ayudarte nunca más con algo que suponga ir contra la ley. Si quieres llevar a alguien a los tribunales, soy tu hombre. Para el resto... Te quiero, pero no cuentes conmigo. De hecho, asegúrate de que no me entero de lo que haces. ¿Está claro?

Se inclinó hacia mí y capturó mi boca en un beso hambriento. Pero enseguida se apartó y se giró hacia las escaleras, excitado como un niño otra vez.

—¡Completamente claro! Ahora, si no te importa, vamos a buscar a Wilson. ¡Hay una carta que copiar, y un criminal que detener!

Y bajó las escaleras corriendo, cruzó un pequeño jardincito público y giró a la derecha, siguiendo la valla de piedra que delimitaba la ribera del río. Iba a seguirle, sonriendo y meneando la cabeza, cuando de repente todo se volvió negro y sentí que el suelo se levantaba rápidamente para encontrarse con mi cara.


	12. Chapter 12

Cuando recobré la consciencia, me pitaban los oídos y la cabeza me dolía horrores. Como era de esperar, al intentar moverme me di cuenta de que tenía los brazos y las piernas atadas, y un trozo de tela metido en la boca.

—Por favor, doctor Watson... ¿Ahora puedo llamarle doctor Watson, o prefiere mantener su tratamiento de sargento Watson? Ya que tanto usted como yo sabemos que lleva despierto unos minutos, quizá estaría bien que abriera los ojos...

Conocía esa voz. Oh, sí. Así que el momento que había estado temiendo desde que empezó mi relación con Sherlock al fin había llegado. Bueno, pues. Abrí los ojos.

Estaba sentado en una habitación oscura, con una solitaria bombilla desnuda colgando del techo, exactamente encima de mí. Parpadeé dos veces. Mobiliario: dos sillas, una para mí, y otra para Mycroft Holmes, que estaba sentado justo enfrente de mí. Ventanas: ninguna que yo pudiera ver. Puertas: una, a mi derecha, a dos metros y medio de distancia. Empecé a descartar diferentes formas de escapar de la habitación. Estaba empezando a quedarme sin ideas, cuando de repente la puerta se abrió con un golpe. En el umbral aparecieron dos hombres armados... y Sherlock.

Mi amigo temblaba de la rabia, pero observé cómo luchaba por mantener el control y parecer calmado.

—¡Mi querido Sherlock, llegas tarde!— exclamó mi secuestrador, divertido—. Pensaba que vendrías antes a despedirte de tu amigo.

Sherlock cerró la puerta de un portazo; los guardianes se quedaron fuera.

—Si esto es una de tus bromas— dijo Sherlock rechinando los dientes—, déjame decirte que tienes un retorcido sentido del humor.

La tensa sonrisa de Mycroft desapareció. No se parecía en nada a Sherlock: ambos eran altos y delgados, y tenían un aire aristocrático en su comportamiento, en sus movimientos y su acento al hablar, pero las semejanzas acababan ahí. Mycroft Holmes era mayor que Sherlock, y su cabello castaño claro empezaba a mostrar entradas. Sus ojos eran gris niebla, del mismo color que los de Sherlock tenían a veces, pero eran más fríos que los de mi amigo; y su boca era fina en vez de los labios gruesos que yo adoraba.

—¿Qué esperabas, Sherlock? ¿Mi bendición? ¡Ya he escuchado rumores! ¡Entre nuestros hombres! Este no es precisamente un momento en el que nos podamos permitir ser vistos como débiles, ¡y lo sabes muy bien!—. Tras esa explosión, pareció calmarse un poco, con la mirada clavada en Sherlock, llena de desaprobación. Su hermano estaba callado, con las manos apretadas como puños, y no me miraba—. Sabía que esto iba a pasar, lo sabía desde aquel verano en nuestra casa de campo, cuando te pillé con aquel estúpido pequeño lord comosellame.

—Deja estar eso—se apresuró a contestar Sherlock, mirándome un segundo con el rabillo del ojo—. Te dije que no era importante, y lo acabé.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero esto tenía que pasar tarde o temprano. ¡Debiste haberte casado entonces, Sherlock, te lo advertí! Espero que ahora reconsideres la cuestión; de hecho hay algunas candidatas interesantes que serían útiles para nuestra familia... Un título le sentaría tan bien a nuestro apellido...

Sherlock empezó a pasearse por la habitación.

—Ya te dije que no pienso casarme nunca, Mycroft. Si quieres un título tendrás que conseguirlo por ti mismo.

—Muy bien. ¿Quieres un minuto a solas para despedirte? Mis hombres no tienen todo el día.

—¡No vas a matarle!

—¡No me dejas otra opción, Sherlock! Si le dejo vivo, tanto él como tú estáis sentenciados a muerte. Tan pronto como el rumor se extienda... y sabes que lo hará... bueno, los accidentes pasan. Nuestros hombres son leales, pero no quiero poner a prueba su nivel de lealtad con esto. Y los que apoyan a Johnson aprovecharán la oportunidad para reclamar su venganza, sería ponérselo en bandeja. No. Podemos. Mantenerle. Vivo.

—¡No habría conseguido esa carta contra Johnson sin su ayuda, Mycroft! Es leal, puede ser mi nueva mano derecha, nadie tiene por qué saber nada más sobre él. Se puede luchar contra los rumores.

Mycroft suspiró audiblemente.

—Me estoy hartando de repetirme: lucharemos contra los rumores, sí. Tan pronto como esté muerto, tu reputación volverá a estar limpia. Estamos haciendo limpieza en nuestra organización, así que todo el mundo pensará que hemos hecho lo correcto. Y no me hagas reír fingiendo que John Watson "el Honesto" se uniría a nosotros; es la idea más ridícula que he oído nunca. Lo siento mucho, hermano, desearía que las cosas fueran distintas. Quizá en el futuro, pero no ahora.

Sherlock me miró entonces, y fue una de sus miradas intensas, de esas que parece que te perforen y lean tu cuerpo y tu alma y te dejen desnudo e indefenso. Yo no tenía miedo a la muerte, la había visto demasiadas veces tan cerca que casi podía tocarla, y casi se había convertido en una presencia familiar para mí. Pero quería ver cómo terminaba todo aquello. Y quería estar seguro del nivel de implicación de Sherlock conmigo. Tras un largo silencio, con su mirada todavía fija en la mía, susurró:

—Voy a conservarle a mi lado, Mycroft, no me importan las consecuencias. Dejaré la organización; dejaré Londres si es necesario.

—Da igual si dejas la organización o no, Sherlock. Los dos estaríais muertos en menos de un mes. No puedo permitirlo, le prometí a mamá que te mantendría sano y salvo.

Sherlock se giró para mirar a su hermano, frunciendo el ceño y bufando.

—¿Qué sugieres entonces?

—¿Cumpliréis tu doctor y tú lo que yo decida?

Sherlock dudó. Yo asentí, haciendo un ruido con la garganta. Mi amigo me miró como si se hubiese olvidado de que yo estaba allí. Me sentí aliviado de ver una luz al final del camino, una salida que no implicara mi muerte o la de Sherlock.

—¿Sherlock? Necesito tu palabra— pidió Mycroft.

Él asintió, con una expresión entre derrotada y esperanzada.

—De acuerdo, este es mi plan: los dos os marcharéis a Suiza. Ya sabes que mamá necesita ayuda para llevar el hotel desde que nuestro padre murió. Está empezando a ser demasiado mayor para hacer ella sola todo el trabajo. Estoy seguro de que apreciará que vayas. Te echa mucho de menos, ¿cuántos años han pasado desde la última vez que fuiste a Reichenbach?

Sherlock gruñó y bajó la mirada, estudiando sus zapatos como si fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo. Pero yo ya le conocía lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de que en el fondo se sentía complacido, aunque no quisiera demostrarlo delante de su hermano. Se acercó a mí y me desató. Mycroft abrió la puerta y murmuró una larga cadena de órdenes a sus hombres. Me levanté al fin y me aguanté las ganas de abrazar a Sherlock. Él me miró con la misma emoción contenida que de buen seguro estaba pintada en mi rostro, y entonces simplemente se dio la vuelta con un vuelo de su abrigo y salió de la habitación dando rápidas zancadas. Me apresuré a seguirle, contento de abandonar aquella horrible habitación. Pero cuando pasé por delante de Mycroft Holmes me detuve a darle las gracias.

—¿Por qué me da las gracias?

De hecho, no parecía sorprendido. Iba a contestarle igualmente, pero alzó la mano para detenerme.

—No. Usted cree que les he proporcionado una solución, ¿verdad? Bueno, le he perdonado la vida, eso es cierto. Pero, ¿qué cree que va a pasar cuando Sherlock se aburra de la vida en un pueblecito de Suiza? Las cataratas de Reichenbach antes eran parada obligatoria para la mayoría de Grand Tours de los británicos, pero los tiempos están cambiando... Sherlock sabe muy bien que esta solución es, de hecho, un castigo. Buena suerte con eso, doctor Watson.

Apreté los puños y seguí a Sherlock en silencio.

* * *

UN AÑO MÁS TARDE

La puerta del despacho de Sherlock se abrió lentamente y su secretario asomó la cabeza.

—Señor Holmes, tiene una visita— dijo el joven en inglés, pero con un fuerte acento alemán. Sherlock apenas levantó la vista de su libreta de notas—. El inspector Geissler y el inspector Kurzmann.

Sherlock asintió y los dos policías entraron en su pequeña pero elegante oficina. Siguió escribiendo en su libreta, consultando sus libros de vez en cuando, mientras los inspectores tomaban asiento en los sillones de cuero frente a su mesa. Geissler parecía preocupado y serio, como siempre; Kurzmann, por otra parte, parecía extraordinariamente molesto. Sherlock sabía que este último no confiaba en él, pero no solía ser beligerante, así que debía haber pasado algo que tenía relación con Sherlock desde la última vez que los policías le habían consultado. Obvio.

—Holmes, necesitamos su punto de vista en un caso— dijo Gessler, en su rápido y cuidadoso alemán—. Esta mañana ha aparecido una chica muerta. Su habitación estaba cerrada, la llave estaba dentro de la puerta, y ese dormitorio está en un tercer piso. Todas las pruebas apuntan a un suicidio, pero su madre no está de acuerdo y nos ha pedido una investigación formal.

—Y usted ha aceptado, por supuesto— dijo Sherlock, también en alemán—, porque dicha madre es una pariente lejana de usted, o bien una vecina—. El inspector Geissler asintió—. Lo lamento, inspectores, pero como pueden ver, estoy hasta arriba de trabajo: es casi el final del semestre y estamos esperando a un grupo bastante grande de estudiantes de Cambridge. Hay que entretener a esos jóvenes, ya saben, así que no creo que pueda ayudarles con esa pobre chica...

—¡Oh, vamos, Holmes!— explotó Kurzmann al fin, con la cara roja y contraída por la furia—. Le he investigado, y esta mañana he tenido una larga conversación telefónica con alguien de Scotland Yard. ¿Le suena el nombre de Lestrade? Porque parecía tener muchas cosas que contar sobre usted...

—Nunca me declararon culpable de ningún cargo, estoy seguro de que se ha acordado de explicarle también eso. No es culpa mía que los inspectores de Scotland Yard tengan tanto tiempo libre que se dediquen a compartir chismes.

Geissler se apresuró a suavizar las duras palabras de su compañero.

—No estamos aquí para discutir detalles mezquinos, especialmente si son viejos y además tuvieron lugar en otro país... Estoy seguro de que este caso será de su interés, señor Holmes. Hay algunos detalles acerca del cuerpo de la chica que encontrará muy interesantes. Le aseguro que son bastante inusuales.

Sherlock cerró la libreta y les sonrió.

—Entonces pueden darle a mi secretario la dirección y trataré de pasarme cuando tenga un momento.

La cara de Geissler se iluminó y se levantó para estrechar la mano de Sherlock. A su lado, Kurzmann seguía frunciendo el entrecejo sin decir nada.

* * *

La señora Barker me apretó el brazo mientras salía, agarrando con la otra mano un enorme bolso floreado.

—No sabe lo agradecidas que estamos de haberle encontrado, doctor Watson— me dijo—. Mi hermana y yo venimos a Suiza todos los años desde que ella enviudó. Su doctor de Edimburgo sugirió las cataratas de Reichenbach por su aire limpio y los maravillosos paseos que se pueden hacer por aquí. Pero me preocupaba mucho saber si iba a encontrar un médico adecuado, porque estos suizos son agradables, encantadores incluso, pero por supuesto prefiero poner mi salud en las manos de un médico británico.

Sonreí y le di las gracias, dándole recuerdos para su hermana. Tan pronto como estuve solo de nuevo, el teléfono sonó. Sonreí: solo podía ser una persona.

—¿Sherlock?— pregunté.

—¿Cómo sabes que soy yo?—. Su voz sonaba casi molesta.

—Eres el único que me llama por teléfono, los pacientes prefieren pasarse por aquí—. Me sentía tan orgulloso de mí mismo que la sonrisa me llegaba de oreja a oreja.

—Es verdad. Prepara una maleta para una noche fuera. Nos vamos a Interlaker, y estoy casi seguro de que pasaremos la noche allí.

—Espera, Sherlock, todavía tengo un paciente esperando.

—¿Grave?

—No lo sé, ¡todavía no le he visto!

—Pues esta chica está muerta. Seguro que eso sobrepasa la posible gravedad de tu paciente, ¿no crees? Nos vemos en la estación en una hora.

—¡Pero Sherlock...!

Como era de esperar, ya había colgado. Meneé la cabeza y me reí. Sherlock. Iba a tener que seguir a ese loco cabrón hasta el fin de los tiempos. Pero si existían mejores maneras de vivir la vida, no podía imaginar ninguna.

* * *

...Y aquí acaba Gangsters en Londres. Espero que os haya gustado este AU tanto como a mí me ha gustado escribirlo.

Una pequeña nota acerca de la línea temporal: cuando empezó la Primera Guerra Mundial, en 1914, Sherlock tenía 19 años y estaba en su segundo de universidad en Oxford. John tenía 23, y era un joven e inexperto doctor acabado de salir de la facultad. Así que cuando esta historia comienza, en 1930, Sherlock tiene 35 años y John 39; más o menos como en la segunda temporada de la serie.


End file.
